A Changing Heart
by Mimozka
Summary: "Renesmee's tiny warm hand touched my neck. She showed me the three of us in this room with me holding her and with Bella laying on the bed her thoughts shifted and re-focused on Bella, they had a questioning edge…" BD non couples. No imprint.
1. Birth

_**S.M. OWNS THEM ALL! **_

**TIMEFRAME:** _**Breaking Dawn**_

_**POV:**__** Edward**_

_**The story is slightly AU up until a certain point - after that the plot would be all mine! You are warned!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_(Italics _are the toughts Edward hears as well as his own thoughts.)__

_**A Changing Heart**_

"EDWARD!" she screamed my name in pain; blood was staining the bed sheets and flooding the floor – her blood…

She clutched my hand tighter, twitching in pain, convulsing and yelling.

I knew this was ought to end badly; I shivered at the possibility… I told her from the very beginning that she shouldn't keep the baby. She refused to listen to any of us who tried to convince her in that. I understood her point of view; it was monstrous to kill a child – even one that was not yet born – especially when it's conceived from such love as ours; a baby would be the final pace to complete happiness, to happily ever after – but still, it was wrong… It was wrong to get to a point we'd have to choose between Bella and the child– yet I knew who I would pick… Nothing, absolutely nothing was worth the sacrifice of Bella's life.

Even if the child was born and Bella made it through none of us - not even Carlisle - knew what would become of him or her… Half-Human, half- vampire… Never being one of them, but always being torn between both…

I told her ever since the beginning that childbirth in these circumstances was too risky, that she may not make it through… I told her I can't and won't live without her being by my side.

She never listened to me, she kept insisting on giving birth to the child… _Always so stubborn…_

And here she was now in labor, screaming in agony and pain, loosing blood with each passed second, and dying, slowly dying in front of my eyes, with me watching her and being unable to help …

The baby had broken many of her bones during the pregnancy, but she still didn't change her mind… She loved the child. I couldn't wrap my head around the concept of loving a monster, but then again she was _married_ to a monster –that creature being me – so she was probably used to it by now…

I hated myself for causing her this! It was my entire fault! If only we were safe that night; that night on the island was the one I failed in keeping her safe. Even though we never dreamed that I could concieve children, I should've used protection as a precaution…

_Irresponsible, sick, disgusting monster! _I mentally cursed myself for the millionth time that day.

"Bella," I whispered her name "love, you can make it! You have to make it!" I whispered in her ear, hoping she heard me. I hoped she didn't catch that edge my voice had as I was rather trying to persuade myself in the truth of my words than her.

Suddenly, the monitor started beeping; I shot my eyes up at Carlisle who looked sternly back at me.

My face paled to paper-white at that second. Horror was the only thing to be seen on my face.

"You're exciting her, Edward!" he told me. "I must ask you to leave," he said quietly  
"But Carlisle, she…" I couldn't believe he was asking me to go out in a moment she needed me so badly.

"EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU? EDWARD!" Bella screamed, cutting our little argument off right away. Without thinking twice I kneeled by her side

"Bella, nod your head if you hear and understand me" I heard Carlisle telling her. She nodded. "I need you to hold on for just a little bit longer so I can get the baby out"

"Clutch" I whispered in her ear and took her palm in mine, while Carlisle bent over her again – to pierce her skin for the last time...

Her scream pierced the room; I think everyone in Forks has heard her as well.

She groaned; I looked up at Carlisle to see he was holding a small bundle in his arms.

I waited nervously; I could feel Bella tense beside me as well. The room was always so silent. The baby didn't cry… I was truly worried now.

Then Carlisle came to stand next to me, I looked at him – his face didn't seem worried at all.

_'Relax son, its okay'_ I read his thoughts. He handed me the baby. I took it with my arms slightly shaking with ecstasy. This child was the result of our love; it was the greatest gift we could ever give each other, I couldn't help but let the small bubble of happiness in my long-dead heart spread over me as I realized that I was a father… A thing I've always wanted to become, but had given up since I was changed… One more reason to adore and worship my wife… However, there was this part of me that screamed for Bella. It kept reminding me that this creature had done nothing but harm her ever since she conceived… That right now I might lose her, because of this thing… _"No! This is no 'thing' "_I mentally shouted at that part of me! _"That's my child, Bella's child!"_

A girl… A girl with ivory skin; chocolate - brown eyes-like the ones of her mother and dark, messy hair with shades of bronze in it – just like my own. I heard a fast throbbing from inside her tiny chest – her heart racing with desire to begin her life. She was the most beautiful little baby girl I have ever seen… She let out a satisfied sound… Her thoughts the purest I've ever heard…

At that moment all my convictions of my lost soul and eternal damnation perished. That wasn't possible; for this girl was a part of me – flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, as the say goes. That little creature, so pure, defenseless and innocent could not carry anything evil or monstrous inside of her… She was my daughter! It was just then that I saw Bella's perspective on insisting to have her – she really was worth the pain _'But not the loss of Bella' _that other voice in my consciousness said.  
"Renesmee" I whispered instantly. The girl in my arms smiled approvingly and showed two rows of tiny snow-white, perfect teeth; she had her mother's smile…

Suddenly the monitors started beeping, my eyes shot up at them – Bella's vitals were getting low, dangerously low. I felt the baby tense, as if feeling that something went wrong…

"Bella, love," I whispered as kneeling beside her with Renesmee in my arms." Look, here she is. You made it, love, you both did…" I put Renesmee in her arms gently. Both mother and daughter instantly relaxed, already forging the unbreakable bond between them. At that moment I'm sure I would have been crying - if only that were possible - both from terror and happiness.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle calling "Get out and take the baby along with you. Go downstairs and call for Esme! She's getting worse, if she doesn't get the needed attention immediately, she…" an ice cold chill reached every cell in my body. I froze.

"No! Don't say that!" I cried in pain "Don't even think about it!" I whispered fiercely as taking Renesmee back in my arms.

I left them alone; my heart bleeding with pain. But Carlisle was right, and as much as I didn't want to, I understood that. I couldn't be of any use to any of them, staying there will only cause me to lose my mind faster.

Renesmee let out an irritated grunt; apparently she realized that I wasn't Bella.

"I know; I want your mommy to be here, too" I whispered and my voice died.

I entered the living room only to see five faces staring at me quietly, at each one of them was expressed the same question.

"Esme," I whispered "Carlisle needs you up there… Bella's…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I wasn't strong enough to say _'dying'_ out loud. It hurt bad enough to only think of it. "Emmett," I addressed my brother," Go to the hospital and get all the A positive and O blood banks you can find, Carlisle is going to need them." Both my brother and mother nodded silently. Esme took off up the stairs and Emmett flew through the open window.

I collapsed into the nearest chair. It was too much – even for an immortal vampire, as myself.

"Edward," I heard Alice calling me quietly. I didn't pay attention to her. I was feeling sort of numb, confused. I had no idea what I'm supposed to be feeling, in the matter of fact. This day can turn out to be both the best and worst in my entire existence.

That's why I decided to focus on Renesmee; the girl was asleep - right there, in my arms - I smiled weakly, wondering how I was going to raise her up without Bella by my side. I shivered again; I wasn't allowed to have thoughts like this. Me of all people was ought to believe it will be fine and cling to the hope and not let go of it till the very end.

_'Hope dies last!'_ I forced myself to remember that.

"He's beautiful" I heard one of them whisper, probably Rose.

"She is, "I fixed up "It's a girl" I told them, not having the needed strength to give a more detailed explanation.

No matter what I did or what I bothered my mind with, my thoughts directed themselves straight upstairs, to Bella, as if she was a planet and my thoughts were the satellite circling around it.

"Here Edward, let me" Rose made an attempt to take the baby from my arms, but I didn't let her

"No," I said "I need her here; she's the only one able to keep me sane right now." I explained. Then I rose my eyes up to look at Alice – I had an idea.

"I can't," she whispered guiltily before even hearing my question "I've tried a dozen times at least"

At that point I saw Emmett approaching us "Job's done" his voice had lost its cheerful and carefree tone. It was serious and worried… I couldn't help but notice he was keeping his mind blank so I couldn't read it… Something was going on and I didn't know what…

"Did you see her? How is she?" I hated having to voice my questions out loud, especially these questions.

The inner battle I've been having with myself ever since Bella went into labor was renewed. I knew that I should give Renesmee to one of my brothers and go upstairs to Bella. Yet as I laid my eyes on the little baby once again, I knew I couldn't leave her all alone. She needed her parents right now. One was already temporarily unavailable; it would not be fair of me to leave her right now…

_"She is so small and not even an hour old! You can't leave her right now! You're the closest person she has apart from her mother… Bella wouldn't want you to leave her…"_

_"Bella is probably breathing her last breaths at the moment… And you should be up there with her! Doing all you can to save her! You claim to love her…"_I nodded, not really acknowledging my actions. I was too lost in the battle going on inside my head_"Then why the hell aren't you with her, helping her through the most painful experience of her life?"_ an enraged voice shouted at me. I couldn't deny it, it was true. I should be there with her…

_"But Bella is being taken care by Carlisle. You know he'll do his best and beyond to save her life! Bella has Esme and Carlisle right now, but your daughter doesn't have anyone beside you! Moreover, at the moment Carlisle and Esme can do more for her than you could! The situation is already bad and pressuring enough, without you being there and loosing your mind and panicking. There's no need to make it worse!" _truth was spoken once again. This voice as well had been right. If I was up there, I'd probably lose my mind watching her go through this…

But then again, _"You can't just sit here doing NOTHING!"_ the first voice was shrieking now.

_"You are not '__**doing nothing'**__!" _the second one cut off _"You are taking care of your daughter! The thing Bella would want you to be doing!"_ this was all that was needed to break all the arguments of my angry side. Bella wouldn't want me to abandon Renesmee… She would want me to take of her while she could not.

I wanted to scream, to break something, I wanted to be unable to think and feel right now. I wanted it bad! These internal battles forcing me to choose between my two most beloved women on the planet, was driving me insane! I wanted to be by the both of them, but I knew it to be impossible and it was killing me! But my eyes met Renesmee's sleeping form and all the anger disappeared. My mind started functioning again. I couldn't let myself loose control when she was near me. I would not hurt her!

I chuckled under my breath – she was like a talisman against rush behavior…

"Edward," I heard one of my siblings calling. The voice seemed so distant, even though we all were in the same room. "Bro, have you heard anything I just said?" my eyes tore themselves unwillingly from the sleeping baby in my arms. I looked up to see the talking guy was Emmett.

"Wh-What?" I stammered out… Had he been talking all this time? How come I didn't hear any of it?

"I was trying to tell you that I only got a glimpse of Bella. She's still alive." he said quietly and this time I heard him.

**An image flashed in front of me: **_**Carlisle's cabinet – the place in which Bella was being taken care of at the moment. I heard the monitors beeping unevenly either too fast or too slow, hardly managing to keep a steady rhythm. I saw my parents hovering over my wife, trying to save her life… There was a blood bank attached to Bella's arm – an attempt to help her recover from the blood loss she had endured earlier… From what I was able to see Bella was laying still, not moving and not uttering a sound… Her eyes were closed; her expression was, in a way, expressionless… But I knew better than that. She was suffering as she had never suffered before in her entire life. Last's year events in the ballet studio were a tiny bit of what it would feel like to endure the full process of the change… And blood, there was so much blood around her…**_

I tuned the image out. I couldn't bear to watch more.

"You call that **'alive'**?" I hissed angrily at my brother…

_'You asked me to tell you and I did'_ I heard him saying in his thoughts

"I'm sorry Em; I didn't mean to talk to you like that." I apologized as soon as I realized how absurdly I've just acted. Emmett had no fault for Bella's current condition- I had, it was my entire fault, mine and no one else's. "I…"

"It's okay, bro. You're having a difficult time right now. I understand… We all do…"Emmett cut me off. "Just tell us if we can help you somehow" I made a small nod toward him

"I know you want to help in any way, but I really doubt that there's anything you could do for me right now…" I said quietly, my eyes were once again on Renesmee.

"Edward," Rosalie came to my side now "Give me the baby, go take a shower or do something that will help you relax. We'll take care of her" this time I let her take Renesmee from my arms.

The very moment Renesmee was taken away from my arms she woke up. She was confused and wondered where I was. For a second I couldn't help but feel my dead heart leap at the thought that she needed me… Then her eyes met mine and since Rosalie was standing just next to me, Renesmee stretched her tiny arm and her fingers wrapped themselves around my forefinger. She started sobbing.

"It's okay darling, shhh… "I tried to calm her. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

As soon as I was hovering over her, her free hand that wasn't clutching my finger reached my cheek. Her touch was warm and reminded me so much of Bella… I guess that in a way Bella's humanity will never die – it will be preserved in our little girl.

The moment she touched my cheek I felt as if I have landed in another dimension…

_**I was standing in a familiar - too familiar - room: Carlisle's cabinet, or in other words – Bella's current pyre. The bloody sheets and the semi darkened room were just as I remembered them. I saw a man kneeling beside Bella's side. He was good-looking young man, with bronze hair, but there was something about his face that did not seem right. His face and the emotion that was currently expressed in his eyes we're a proof that this creature was not young… Then all of a sudden as his lips touched Bella's I realized that this person was me. There was anxiety in the air; it was so thick you could cut it with a knife… Slowly the focus of the motion picture I was thrown in shifted to Bella. All I could see was her face and I could feel the taste of anxiety, wonder and love – unconditional love in the air around me.**_

All of a sudden the images disappeared and I opened my eyes. I was back in the living room.

"Wh-what was that?" I asked and looked around with wide eyes. Suddenly I heard a loud giggle in my mind. My eyes flew to the girl in my arms to see she was smiling at me

"You… You did this?" she flashed two rows of perfect tiny teeth at me – she was proud of herself.

"And then there were four" I grinned

"'Four' what?" Jasper asked beside me

"Four gifted vampires in the Cullen family. Or at least three and a half" I smiled at my daughter and my forefinger tapped the tip of her tiny nose.

"She has a gift?" my siblings exclaimed in one voice, obviously shocked

"Yes, I can't be sure but I think that she has just showed me her memory of Bella…" I smiled ruefully. "Is that what you did, Renesmee? Was that your intention, showing me your mommy?" I asked my daughter. Most people would think that the question was silly as babies could not speak and understand others an hour after their birth, but I knew better, for my daughter was no usual baby. She was unique, one of a kind. As if on cue she nodded her head and I saw sadness flash in her mind, not exactly a formed thought but more like a feeling… A single look at Jasper confirmed that.

"Don't be sad angel" I took her out of Rosalie's arms and cradled her in my own.

At this point all my siblings stepped closer to the both of us. Rosalie and Alice threw their arms around us in a comforting hug while Emmett and Jasper's palms were currently positioned at both of my shoulders

"She looks a lot like you little brother," I heard Jasper say behind me

"Yeah, she's a beauty alright!" Emmett added

"Just like her mother…" I added with a faint smile

"I bet we'd have to beat her admirers off with a stick when she grows up…" Emmett guffawed, I frowned. I didn't like the thought of some hormone-crazed teenager eyeing my baby girl!

Next thing I knew one of my hands was crashing at the back of Emmett's neck.

"OW! What was that for? What did I say?" he exclaimed.

"She's an hour old baby for crying out loud! And I'd rather not think of any situations where she'd have a representative of the opposite sex anywhere near her!" I added bitterly, going into "Overprotective Daddy" mode.

"Possessive much, Ed?" Alice chimed in with a laugh

"I'd just rather think about this stuff when the time comes… I don't think any of you would have reacted differently if you were in my shoes"

"But we're not. That does not mean that we'll let some brainless _prick_" Alice's palm that smacked the back of her husband's neck.

"Jasper Withlock Hale! Watch your language, there are children present!" she exclaimed with a frown, with that answering his questioning look.

"Sorry. Anyway, she may be our niece but that doesn't mean we'd let some brainless _boy_ anywhere near her!" Jasper in a serious tone, so serious it was almost menacing, which made all of us laugh.

"You know, now I sort of understand Charlie's protectiveness over Bella, I mean all I want to do is to keep her safe and protected her entire life and not to let her know any heartbreaks or disappointment, or betrayal… I want to keep her world as pink as she sees it now, for ever" I admitted, there were _'aww'_s and '_ohhh'_s coming from my sisters' mouths.

"You've got it bad, bro!" leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment "But so have all of us, you know. Would you believe me if I told you I felt like you in that aspect?"

_'Edward_ '- I heard a soft motherly voice behind me – Esme. I turned around to see her and Carlisle standing behind me.

"Is that her?" Esme asked as she spotted Renesmee in my arms.

I nodded and smiled ruefully. "Yes, Mom, Dad, this is Renesmee Masen-Cullen – you're grand daughter… "I caressed Renesmee's cheek and lifted her up a bit so she could see them both "These are your Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle" very deliberately Renesmee waved at both of them

"Amazing" Carlisle breathed. Both he and Esme weren't able to tear their eyes away of my daughter – just like the rest of us.

All of a sudden I saw a glimpse of an unmoving young woman lying on a hospital bed.

"How is Bella?" I asked quietly and the entire room went dead silent (the irony would've been funny if it wasn't for the seriousness of the current situation).

"I did my best…" Carlisle whispered with his head bent down. Esme put her arm on his shoulder in a comforting manner. '_She doesn't have much time left…'_ I cringed at the thought…

"You didn't bite her?" I asked him raising my eyebrow in the process.

"She wanted you to change her… I believe this wish of hers is ought to be respected" I nodded, understanding his motives.

An image of Esme flashed through my mind and then another one of Esme holding Renesmee. I looked down at her – she had an expecting smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile. "Your wish is my command, my lovely little angel" I kissed her forehead and then lifted my eyes up to my mother "Esme, would you like to hold her?" All of them looked at me with slightly open mouths. So far I hadn't let anyone – beside Bella, but she was her mother so she needn't ask to hold her own child – to hold her.

"I… yes, please. I would love that!" Esme whispered excitedly and I'm sure that if she could she'd be crying.

I handed her the baby and watched as she took her grand daughter in her arms. She was so gentle and careful with her – as if Renesmee were a tiny porcelain doll that might break at the tiniest pressure. The love in Esme's eyes was evident. One moment of being in her arms and Renesmee already owned her. But so were we all, as my brother dearest had said: "We've got it bad".

Just then Carlisle's previous words rang again in my thoughts: '_she doesn't have much time left …'_ All my thoughts flew to Bella, who was lying upstairs in agony…

"Will you take care of her for me?" I asked, my eyes were at Esme but I was asking everyone.

"Of course" They all answered in one voice

"Go take care of your wife, Edward" Alice told me "And don't worry, it'll be okay" I couldn't find it in me to believe her statement but I needed to hear this.

With a last kiss on my daughter's forehead I headed upstairs to the most important woman in my entire existence.

I opened the door quietly and walked in…

She was lying on the hospital bed and was so still that if I didn't hear the weak and tired beat of her heart I'd think I was too late… I shuddered again…

I closed the door behind me. '_Renesmee'_ a part of my mind instantly thought.

"She's being taken care of" I whispered under my breath.

I went to stand up next to Bella's side. It did not surprise me that she was barely recognizable. She had nearly nothing to do with the way she looked when I first saw her…

Her naked body was limp and covered with a blanket, to keep the last amounts of warmth in her body. Her skin didn't glow as it usually did. I noticed all the blood and sweat were gone and I made a mental note to thank Esme after all this was over. Her eyes were closed as if she was dreaming peacefully. Her cheeks lacked their usual peach shade. Her full, beautiful pink lips were pale and dry. Her hair had been hidden in one of those light blue medical hats.

"Is she in pain?" I asked in a normal voice but I knew my family would hear me.

_'We've given her morphine to ease the pain...'_ Esme was the one to answer me

"Thank you, for everything," I said as I gently stroke Bella's cheek – it was so cold…

_'You don't need to thank me; we hadn't done anything you wouldn't have if you were us'_ - But she was wrong. They were doing their best to save Bella – and that meant everything to me.

I leant over her and gently tugged on the hat, setting her beautiful hair free. I stayed like that for a little while just watching her in her last moments as a human…

I straightened up and turned to face a small nightstand. I opened the drawer and pulled out a single silver, steel syringe. It contained venom… My venom… Carlisle had asked me to put it there in case we might need an emergency transformation and either he or I weren't around – although the last one was impossible because there was no force strong enough to tear me from Bella's side.

With the syringe in my hand I approached Bella again. She hadn't moved an inch… The inner battle in my head had died… There was nothing to argue about in this situation. Her choices were either to become one of us or to die. I wasn't going to let the second one happen, so we really had only one choice and that was to change her.

If it were only the both of us I might have been more stubborn and if she passed away I would have followed her as soon as possible. But it wasn't just the two of us. We had a child, and that made my original plan impossible, because if her mother died it would be all but fair to leave her fatherless too. Besides, I'm not sure I would be able to raise her without Bella… I was enough that the memories of her would haunt me for the rest of eternity, but each time I would look in Renesmee's chocolate-brown eyes they would remind me of Bella, I'd see Bella. This scenario could end in two ways: either with me loosing my mind eventually, or it would make me grow distant of my own child and perhaps even blame her for her mother's death – which was just as good as hating her – I didn't want neither of the cases to come true so I was left with only one option.

I leaned over my wife again and stroke every little inch of her face "I'll make your pain stop…" I whispered "You must make it through my love… Our little angel needs you" My forehead gently touched her. My lips were an inch from hers. "As do I… I love you" I kissed her unmoving lips with all the love I had… My voice trembling from the drysobs…

I thrust the sharp needle straight into her heart and emptied it… At this point Bella's body convulsed in pain and she screamed… I pulled away immediately, frozen in horror with my eyes open and feeling completely helpless.

The door opened up abruptly and Carlisle barged in…

"What happened?" He asked me anxiously, we heard her scream

"I emptied the venom into her heart and she convulsed and screamed… Then you came in" My voice was barely a whisper. The shock still hadn't left me. Good thing vampires had sensitive hearing.

I looked at Bella again; she was now lying still just as she had before I injected her with venom…

"She's okay… I suppose that was just a reaction to the venom" Carlisle explained quietly. I nodded

"How's Renesmee?" I asked, I was with Bella but I missed my little angel.

_'The center of attention and taken care of. Everyone downstairs is hovering and gushing over her. _' And I saw Esme rocking her gently in her arms; Alice dressing her in a tiny baby-pink dress; Rose giving her a bath; Emmett and Jasper were making funny faces and sounds at a smiling Renesmee;

I smiled at all those mental pictures… I was glad that my family was just as attached to our newest addition as I was – but then again, no one was able to resist her charm.

_'I'll leave you now, you two need some time alone… If anything happens call me…'_ I nodded. '_Everything is going to be fine, son'_ He added and with a last comforting pat on my back left the room.

I dragged the first chair I saw and sat next to Bella's side. I know she must be in agonizing pain right now, but she was silent as a grave… The irony… She was always so brave…

I laid my head beside her body and looked at her; looked at the most important woman in my world; the very centre of my universe; my meteor in the dark sky…; my everything…

I don't know for how long I've been looking at her when a quiet whisper of my name pulled me out of my reverie – Rosalie. I lifted my head up to see her standing in the doorway with a curious Renesmee in her arms. Behind her I saw Alice "What is it Rose?" I asked worriedly instantly getting up to take the baby in my arms. "Is she hurt?" I asked, panic was making its way to my voice while I was checking her with my eyes.

"No, she was just getting hungry and we just thought that you'd like to feed her and since we know you wouldn't leave Bella we brought Renesmee here" Rosalie explained.

"Carlisle thought it'd be best to see what she would prefer with her being half – vampire and all" Alice said as she showed me the two bottles she was holding: one had a slightly off-white color – this must be baby formula; the other was deep red – blood.

_'Give it a shout if you need anything'_ - she thought. I nodded and went back to sit next to Bella with Renesmee in my arms.

I left the bottles on the nightstand beside Bella's bed.

Renesmee's tiny warm hand touched my neck. She showed me the three of us in this room with me holding her and with Bella laying on the bed her thoughts shifted and re-focused on Bella, they had a questioning edge…

"Yes angel, this is your mother…" I said lovingly; my eyes shifting from my daughter to my wife and backwards.

She touched me again. This time all I saw was Bella and her unmoving form… Then she showed me Bella cradling her seconds after her birth. I understood.

"Mommy is taking a nap, my love. She was very, very tired" I explained. It wasn't the exact truth but it wasn't a lie either. Besides, she didn't need to know all the gory details… She'd have enough time to learn them when she grows up.

I caressed her tiny bronze ringlets and couldn't help but noticed that she looked a little different than the last time I saw her. These changes might have been invisible to a human, but vampire's sight was way sharper. She had grown a tiny bit taller and her hair was a quarter inch longer. It shouldn't have surprised me to see this since she grew up from a microscopic cell to a full-grown baby in a course of a month, but it did. Moreover, it scared me. It scared me to death...

What if this sped growing continued? If she grew by the hour than how much would she live? How much time will we get to spend with her? These questions terrified me to death and to make it even worse – I had no answer to them. I doubt Carlisle had. I doubt anyone had… and these facts made the whole situation more terrifying, troublesome and agonizing.

I felt my daughter's touch again: this time I saw my own face. Each line of my face was agonized... Then she showed me my face again, only this time I was smiling at her. I looked at her and saw a single tear roll down her peach-colored cheek. It broke my dead heart to see her cry. She wanted to know why I was sad. She didn't want me to be sad, she was asking me to smile for her.

I hurried to wipe her tear away by gently and lovingly stroking her cheek. "Don't cry my angel, you know why?" I asked her and she shook her head no "because angels don't cry, angels are always cheerful, and smiling, and happy" I kissed her tiny nose.

Next thing we heard was a tiny little growl coming from her stomach. I chuckled "Hungry aren't you?" I smiled as she nodded her head eagerly.

I took the baby formula bottle first. I wrinkled my nose at the smell – how did humans eat this?

"There you go," I put the feeding bottle in front of her lips, but she showed no intention of eating "Come on, say 'A-a-a-a' " I opened my mouth in order to show her what to do**. **She laughed but did not take the bottle. "Come on, Renesmee," I begged. She touched my neck; a firm _'no'_ rang in my head "please, for me?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked at me in the eye for a little while with what I thought was quite the stern look for a little baby, then she grunted and rolled her eyes – at this point I couldn't contain my laughter anymore… Bella would get a kick out of that when she saw her doing this – and she took the feeder in her mouth. She sucked a gulp and her face wrinkled in disgust, but to my big surprise, she swallowed.

"You don't like it, do you?" she looked at me as if I was mental. "Well, I can't say I blame you, that sure is some nasty-smelling, really disgusting human food and that is with all sorts of human food being disgusting" I smiled widely at her. Her answering smile was wide and dazzling.

I put the full bottle back on the nightstand and took the other one. Renesmee stirred, obviously having smelled the blood.

I was just putting the bottle in front of her lips when her tiny hands clutched it and she started pulling it toward her mouth.

She started sucking on the bottle with such eagerness some people would find enviable.

"Eager, are we?" I smiled as she was concentrating on emptying the bottle.

"So it's a blood diet then… I'd bet your mom would make you try some more human food when she's awake. From what I was told she is a very good cook, so you might actually like it" I smiled at my daughter and then shifted my gaze to my wife.

After a couple of minutes I felt Renesmee push the bottle away. I looked down only to see it was empty and that my daughter was currently smiling a very satisfied smile at me.

"Good girl." I kissed her forehead.

She yawned and her tiny mouth shaped in a perfect "O".

"You're tired aren't you? Well, it's been quite the day for you." I shifted her in my arms a bit so she would be more comfortable and started humming Bella's lullaby for her. I'd write her one of her own after I had Bella safe in my arms again.

Her eyes started to close and soon enough she passed out in dreamland, but not before pressing her tiny hand to my neck and showing me Bella and I with a loving edge to her thoughts.

"I love you too my little angel. We both do" I kissed her forehead once again.

When she fell asleep I looked at Bella's face again only to see the faintest trace of a smile on her lips, as if she had heard everything that has just happened.

I sighed; these three days could not past fast enough. But when they were over I would be whole again with my beloved beautiful wife by my side and our lovely little angel – for the rest of eternity and beyond.

* * *

**_A/N: So... What do you think? Was it worth your time? Do you like it? In this story JACOB IS NOT GOING TO IMPRINT ON RENESMEE! ( I know it goes against the plot and I know that when wolves imprint they love their object of imprinting and all but it's still sick imprinting on a BABY!)_**

**_Anywayyyyy drop a review and tell me what you think about all this! I'd love to know what you're thinking_**

**_hugss and a BIG thanks for reading my story,_**

**_~ Mimozka_**


	2. Doubts

So here's the promised second chapter! I've been getting some ideas lately so I might be writing a full story! *yay*

I want to thank all of you people who faved, reviewed and put this story on alert - it's appreciated! Also thanks to a wonderful author **Mo-Jensen** (check her out! she's amazing)

This chapter has some mother/son bonding time as well as an "Emmett minute", because I needed a break from all the drama and who's better to frovide it than Emmett?! XD Also, you get to have a tiny look into Jacob's head...

I don't own anything, all belongs to SM, but seeing where this story is going I might as well come to own the plot (or at least part of it)

Enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

Esme came and took Renesmee downstairs as soon as she had fallen asleep and I missed her already. I knew this was for the best though, since Renesmee's presence prevented Alice from seeing the exact moment Bella was going to open her eyes.

I was still sitting in the same chair next to Bella's bed. I've lost the count of the hours I've spent here. But I think it's been about a day since I injected her with my venom.

She hadn't uttered a word or made a sound since and I was growing anxious by the minute – I'd hate it if she was screaming and convulsing in pain, but at least I'd know for sure what was going on with her. On the other hand, I should be used to it by now – Bella was unpredictable to me.

To say I wasn't eager to see her awake and changed would be a lie – that much I could admit to myself. God knows how much I've wanted to touch, kiss and love her without having to hold back. I wanted to show her the full extents of my love for her and being unable to do so really frustrated me.

_Soon… Very Soon…" _I couldn't help but smile at that thought of mine.

I knew that the first months or even years were going to be rough on us – Hell, I've had quite the rebellious attitude in the first years after my change, but then again maybe she'd be different – I could never know what Bella would do next.

I tightened my grip on her hand wishing desperately that she could return it. "You know, love, you were right. I know you don't hear me say that too often but you _were _right our little angel really was worth the fight." I couldn't help the smile that adorned my face at the mere thought of my daughter. "You were right on another topic too. There's no way my soul is going to Hell in the afterlife or whatever there it is for our kind. Renesmee is a part of both of us and she's so pure and innocent that I can't imagine her having anything remotely close to evil in her… That does not mean that my soul will go to Heaven though," I chuckled „Who knows… Maybe I'll get stuck in between. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, eh?" I gently lifted her wrist to my list and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

If she was awake right now her face would blush in the prettiest pink color and her heartbeat would increase and start fluttering like hummingbird's wings.

_Edward, can I come in?_ I heard Esme call in my head.

"Yes, of course, come in" I said quietly.

The door opened quietly and my mother for all intents and purposes came in. To my surprise she was holding my precious angel in her arms along with a bottle.

"She won't let anyone feed her. Every time one of us would try she'd frown and place her hand on our face and show us your face… " I chuckled at the mental image that flashed through my mind: _Renesmee was currently being held by Rosalie and she was trying to get her to take the bottle._

_ "Come on, honey, just open your mouth" my sister begged._

_My daughter only frowned and touched her aunt's cheek._

_ "What did she show you?" Esme asked_

_ "Well, I can't tell for sure, but I think what she meant was that she was not going to eat" Rose had a bewildered expression on her face_

_ "Hand her over, wife, it's time she had her first lesson with her favorite uncle" Emmett's voice boomed_

_ "HEY! I heard that!" Jasper's voice was heard next form somewhere in the house, being followed by chuckles from the rest of my siblings. Emmett took her in her arms – he was surprisingly gentle and careful – and took the bottle from Rose's hands. _

_ "Ok squirt, it's time for lesson number 1 – food is good! Never deny it!" he approached the feeder to her mouth "Now, open wide baby girl!" he grinned, but his grin soon faded as my daughter touched his cheek. "Look, I think you've missed the point on this lesson we just had. I know you're supposed to be super smart and all – you are after all Eddie's kid – but you're just a baby after all. That's why we'll expand our lesson a little more: It doesn't matter who feeds you as long as you get fed, kid and let's face it what you have in that bottle is the best you'd ever get! So why deny it?" The rest of the people in the living room were shaking with laughter._

_ "Here, son, let me take her" as soon as Renesmee was in Esme's arms she showed her what she had showed Emmett. Understanding dawned on Esme's face "Alright then, sunshine, up we go"_

"So stubborn… Just like your mother… " I chuckled "It's a good thing in a way you know, you'd be giving her a taste of her own medicine" Esme giggled softly at my words. "Hand her over" I took my daughter in my arms ever so carefully.

I hadn't seen her for quite some time – ever since Esme had taken her downstairs. It wasn't that I didn't want to see her, quite the contrary – I never wanted her to leave my arms or sight, but just as during Bella's pregnancy there wasn't a force strong enough to tear me from my wife's side.

I was still astonished at how perfectly Renesmee fit in my arms – just like her mother…

"Hello you," I cooed at her and she flashed me a brilliant smile that increased my own tenfold. "I hear you're hungry" Renesmee's tiny, fragile-like hand stretched out toward me. Knowing she wanted to show me something I bent down touching my cold cheek to her wonderfully warm palm.

I saw myself feeding her in this very room. "Alright, love" I kissed her temple lovingly and reached out for her bottle.

"There you go," I put the feeder in front of her lips and chuckled under my breath as I watched her eagerly take it into her tiny mouth.

At the same while, Esme had leaned over Bella and kissed her forehead in a typical motherly manner.

"There isn't a lot more to the change, she'll be up soon" and for a moment there the only sounds that were heard in the rooms were those of my wife's and daughter's erratic heartbeats and Renesmee's lips sucking eagerly onto the feeder.

_I'll leave you three to be now _Esme's soft mental voice flood my mind again and I heard her hand rest on the doorknob.

"No, stay… Please, mom" I whispered, lifting my eyes up to meet hers. I needed to talk to someone about everything that had happened lately and I couldn't think of a better person than Esme. Something in my expression must've triggered her because she was back at my side in a flash. She wrapped her arms gently around me.

"What is on your mind, dear? You know you can tell me everything and I'll try to help you in any way that I can" the look in her eyes was concerned as she caressed my cheek – a thing I remember my own mother doing when I was a child.

"How am I supposed to do this? How do you be a good parent?" I asked quietly lowering my gaze to the floor "I don't want her to think that I had failed her someday! I…" Esme's forefinger pressed gently on my lips and so cutting of my speech

"Edward," she said "Son, look at me" our eyes met again "You love your daughter, don't you?"

"I do, she is my life" I nodded

"You want the best for her, is that correct?" I nodded again. I was starting to get where she was going with this.

"You love Bella too and this girl is an equal part of you as she is of her, therefore I'm afraid you don't have a choice but be a good parent and make her proud." The confidence in her voice was catching. I understood what she meant.

"Thank you" She only nodded and placing a kiss on my forehead and then leaned down to kiss Renesmee.

"Still, it all has happened so fast…" Before I could continue, Alice knocked on the door and came in

"She's finished, I'll take her downstairs so you can talk" I opened my mouth to protest, wanting to spend some more time with Renesmee

_Edward, you need to talk about your fears and worries. Esme's the perfect person for that, vent it out, brother _This was one of the reasons Alice was the favorite among my siblings. She seemed to always know how to knock some sense into me.

I put Renesmee into Alice's arms and my own felt incredibly empty. Renesmee grumbled, her thoughts wanting me to hold her again.

"Soon, love. I just need to talk to your grandmother, alright?" I kissed her forehead and cheeks.

"Say goodbye to daddy, sweetie" Alice chimed in; very deliberately Renesmee lifted one of her hands and waved at me.

I caught her tiny hand in mine – the contrast in the size was shocking – and kissed it "I love you, angel" and then they were gone.

I turned my back to the door, pushing all thoughts of my daughter to the back of my mind.

"Come here, dear," Esme had moved from the edge to Bella's bed onto the brown leather couch near the window.

I slowly sat down next to her "Now, tell me everything" she took my hands in hers.

"I'm scared, mom… I'm so scared…" I whispered quietly

"They are both fine, Edward, everything is going to be fine. Renesmee is a healthy baby…"

"It's not her I'm worried about," I cut her off "Its Bella…" my voice died

"Son, her heart is strong, she has almost made it. What can you possibly be scared of?"

"That she she'd change her mind after she has waken. That she'll decide that I'm not worth the pain she has gone through… That she'll resent me for it" the last part was barely audible.

"How can you speak like that? How can you think such things?" she was shocked. I lowered my gaze to the floor again, ashamed. "Son," her voice was soft again. "You're being ridiculous right now. You and Bella have gone through so much and your love has survived against all the dangers and bumps that fate has thrown at you. Bella knew what she was getting into from the very beginning. She wanted this, Edward. She wanted forever with you. I'm sure she still does. Besides, as you've said yourself she's quite the stubborn young lady" Esme chuckled "Besides, do you really think that after all she'd gone through she'd leave Renesmee behind?" My breathing hitched.

"What if she took Renesmee away?" I wouldn't be able to survive without them

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! This is outrageous! You are going out to hunt this instant! The lack of nutrition has obviously clouded your common sense and usually bright mind!" Esme's thoughts were seething. "And do not argue with me or so help me God I will slap you!" knowing I couldn't and wouldn't win against her I headed toward the door. Before getting out I turned back to look at my wife "I'll stay with her, and Renesmee will be safe, you have my word! Now shoo!"

Jacob POV

It has been over a month since I've heard anything about _her. _

I was regretting attending her wedding now; she had looked so beautiful in that white dress – like a queen. But that very dress mocked me and reminded me that she was not mine. That she has chosen another. What she had told me that night about _having a real honeymoon _was still angering me beyond belief.

How could she do this to herself?! How could she be so stupid? The way she looked at him while they were dancing that night had made me sick to the core.

I wish I could forget her, but I knew that the only way to do that would be to imprint. I don't that any of my brothers was as eager to imprint as I was. I was in the garage, fixing the engine of my Rabbit when I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I knew who it was before I saw him. My dad and I didn't get visitors very often. The only regular ones were Charlie and Harry, but Harry's gone now so…

I got up and walked out of the garage to greet Charlie.

When I got to the front door, I was stalling. Should I come in? I was anxious to learn anything about Bella. On the hand I knew that this knowledge would only pain me more, that and I was in no mood to hear about cheesy newlywed stories. But what I heard next pulled me out of my dilemma.

"I haven't heard from her in a couple of days, Billy" The chief's voice said "She used to call me every day… Sick or not" My head snapped at that bit of information. Bella was sick?!

"Well, perhaps she's going through some procedures. Did you try to contact the Cullens?" I mentally growled at the name.

"I talked to Esme; she told me they were taking Bella to some health center in Atlanta… She gave me a phone number… I haven't called yet." Now I had no doubt that something was going on. "I ran into Edward the other day, at the grocery store… He looked really bad, like he hadn't slept in ages…" _If you only knew, Charlie… _"We talked for a while. Well, I asked questions and he was struggling to keep himself together long enough to answer me… He seemed so desperate when I asked him how she was doing."

"That's normal Charlie, he loves her and he's worried about her it's only natural." My amusement turned into anger in a matter of seconds. My father was protecting the bloodsucker that was going to kill _my_ Bella?! What the Hell?!

"I'm just worried, Billy. And I can't help that nagging feeling in my gut that tells me that they're keeping something from me." I heard Charlie sit on the couch

"That's not the reason you're here, Charlie, you've known this ever since they came back from…" my dad trailed off

"Somewhere off the coast of Brazil..." Charlie finished for him "Yeah, it's something Esme told me a couple of days ago." the room fell silent "She said that Bella was getting worse and they didn't know how long…" his voice broke as he held back a sob "she might have…"

I stood there – in front of the door – frozen. Bella dying?

No… no, no, NO! And with that I took off running.

EPOV

I drained a couple of deers and went for a third when I felt Alice freeze beside me. She had come hunting with me, wanting to get rid of her "headache" for a while – I couldn't say I blamed her.

In an instant I was by her side, since all I saw in her thoughts was a blank white space.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously, putting my hands on her tiny shoulders.

She shook out of her trance-like state and stared at me with empty expression. Her thoughts were frantic; I couldn't make anything out of them.

"Ali, please tell me what's wrong! What did you see?" I pleaded with her. I haven't seen her so concerned since she found out she couldn't tell what will become of Bella when we came back home a month ago.

"Nothing… I saw absolutely nothing" her voice was barely over a whisper "I was looking for the exact hour at which Bella will wake." I felt my head spin

"And?" I prompted; this couldn't be good if she was looking like that

"One moment she was there and in the next it all blanched out. I couldn't see her anymore" her voice was flat.

I stood there frozen, for a fraction of a second, trying to let her words sink. To comprehend what she was saying. The next moment I was running. I was running as fast as I never have in my entire existence, but all I wanted was to run even faster. Something was terribly wrong. Something with Bella was going to get really wrong – my heart sank at that thought – I couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever.

I reached the house in the longest three minutes of my life. As I reached the front door I smelled it. An awful dog smell. A smell, I knew could mean only one thing – werewolves.

I cringed at the thought of these creatures anywhere near my family and the thought of Renesmee being near them nearly set me into frenzy again.

I opened the door all but tearing it off its hinges and sprinted toward the living room. A couple of seconds later I felt Alice halt beside me.

What I saw there made me anxious. Emmett and Jasper were standing in front of Rosalie, arms crossed on their chest and their faces frowning. Across from them was standing no other than Jacob Black, who was glaring at Rosalie. They were so into their glaring contest that they didn't even notice me and Alice standing there.

I didn't understand what was going on and as I read Alice's thoughts I found out that neither did she. I knew that Emmett was very protective of Rose, but she could take care of herself.

Just then I heard a small familiar whimper coming from Rosalie's arms and my heart sand to my feet.

Renesmee was in Rosalie's arms. I'm sure that if it were possible my face would have been paler than a sheet and my heart would have stopped.

Without thinking I went straight to Rose's side. Her face calmed a bit after she saw me. Her thoughts calmed down a bit.

_He just showed up here all of a sudden, shouting and demanding to see Bella. Esme tried to explain the situation to him, but just then Renesmee and I came in and he saw us… I'm so sorry, Edward_

"Its okay, Rose. You didn't have a way to know" I said quietly. My voice sounded extremely loud in the dead silent room.

Everyone turned to look at me. Another whimper was heard.

"It's okay, angel. No one is going to harm you." I told Renesmee as I took her in my arms. "Em, Jazz, back off you're scaring her" My brothers dropped their menacing crouches immediately and came to stand by my sides.

"It's going to be fine," I answered Renesmee's scared thoughts "I'll take care of it, love" I kissed her temple. "Esme, do you mind taking her upstairs to Bella?" without a question my mother took my baby from my arms and headed upstairs.

"Where's Bella? What the hell have you done to her?" Black spat at me

"Sit" I answered just as rudely, all the softness of my voice gone. He didn't move "Suit yourself" I shrugged.

"Where's Bella?" he asked again

"I believe this is none of your business" Rosalie beat me to the answer

"Like Hell it's not! What have you done with her, bloodsucker?" he was shaking now.

"Bella is going through the change" I said calmly, knowing there was no use of hiding the truth from him. The wolves were bound to find out at some point.

"What was this thing?" I saw a mental image of Renesmee in his thoughts. An angry growl escaped my chest before I could blink.

"My daughter is not a 'thing'!" my voice was dripping with venom and it took me every ounce of self control I had to not attack him.

"You're what?!" he looked at me as if I was from another planet

"Renesmee is my and Bella's biological daughter" I explained.

His shaking only increased and I could tell he was seeing red. I tensed, preparing myself for the fight that I knew was to come.

_Where the hell am I? In a horror movie? Seduce the poor human so she would carry your devil's spawn and then kill her and take the 'precious kid'? _

I growled furiously at him and in the course of a blink I was lifting up by the collar of his shirt.

"You will be careful in what you call my daughter and my family, mutt!" my voice was calm yet fierce enough to make my point.

_Edward, this isn't going to get us anywhere _Alice was the voice of reason again.

I put Black down "Get out of here, if you know what's best for you" I hissed and with one last glare went back upstairs. I could hear my brothers walk him to the door.

I opened the door to Carlisle's office and walked in.

Esme was holding a still fussing Renesmee in her arms.

"It's okay, love. I told you I'll take care of it" I said softly, all the venom and anger long gone from my voice. "Your uncles and aunts are all fine" I answered her anxious thoughts.

She stretched her arms toward me and I took her into my arms.

"You need some sleep, angel" I started humming her Bella's lullaby again and rocking my arms gently.

_You are a wonderful father, son. Never doubt yourself again _Esme was smiling at the both of us and I knew that if she were able to she'd be crying.

_I know now is not the best time for that, but I wanted you to know that your cottage is nearly finished. There's only Renesmee's room to finish _I nodded quietly and smiled, but then an idea came to my mind

"Mom," she turned around to face me, hand still on the doorknob "Could you leave Renesmee's room as it is? I think Bella would love to decorate it herself, and so would I" she only smiled warmly at me and was gone.

I looked at the sleeping child in my arms and smiled.

"Just one more day, angel, and she'll be with us" I whispered, sitting back in the chair next to Bella's bed.

* * *

Sooo did you like??? Did you not like??? I want to know what you think! Clickety on the green button below and tell me! Also, I'm willing to write another POV apart from Ed's (since I plan most of this story might turn out to be in his POV) so tell me which one would you prefer! :) I'm still not sure at to where I'm gonna go with this story so I'm open to any kind of ideas... I'm thinking about adding an Alice POV in the next chapter? You up for it?

please tell me what you think!

Mimozka


	3. Conflict

A/N's: S.M. owns it all I just mess with their heads!

So here's chapter 3 ! :) It's sort of a filler chapter... the fun part starts in ch.4 !

Italics are thoughts/Alice's vision!

Bella's outfit is on my profile!

* * *

**JB POV**

I phased as soon as I set foot out of the wretched house. I took off running as fast as my legs would carry me, not really knowing where I was headed. I needed to clear my head. I needed to process what had just happened. But his sickening silky voice was still loud and clear in my head:

_"Renesmee is my and Bella's biological daughter" _No! It couldn't be! It was impossible… I mean the guy is technically dead. He's been dead for God knows how long… But then again that… baby… was a spitting image of him. How could pure, innocent, perfect Bella let this… this monster, this filthy bloodsucker touch her?! How could she love him?! He's a monster! And now he had turned her into a monster too… He had killed her! My running came to a halt. I stood there – in the middle of a foreign meadow somewhere up the Olympic Mountains – My Bella was not _my_ Bella anymore. She was a bloodsucker. She was one of _them_… Most of my thoughts were jumbled and confused. However, there was one thought that was extremely clear in my head:

_Edward Cullen was going to die!_

And with that I took off again, in a hurry to find my brothers.

**Emmett**** POV**

How dare he? Man, that mutt has to have some seriously big guts to come here all by himself and pick up a fight!

I had smelled him before I saw him, but I didn't want to believe it… I thought that I just smelt a wolf that got lost… Apparently I was wrong. Imagine my surprise when I opened the front door only to find none other than Jacob Black standing there and shooting daggers at me. The moment I saw him, I knew something was wrong and my usual carefree mood went out the window and was replaced by "big brother" mode.

Then all of a sudden he pushes me aside (I gotta give it to the kid, he has some muscles in him) and walks in as if owns the place. He walked in and went straight to the hallway- which I have no idea how he found- and started asking about Bella. Where she was, what was up with the crap we had told the Chief, etcetera, etcetera…

The mere fact that he barged into our land without permission and the tone he was talking with were starting to piss me off so I guess it's a good thing Jazz decided to pick that exact moment to come down the stairs. I know he must have felt the anger and annoyance rolling off from both of us and I don't need to have his or Ed's gift to know that the second Jazz spotted Black his confusion turned into weariness and anxiety. It was written all over his face. With some efforts he succeeded to calm both of us down. We were just about to ask him what the hell was he thinking coming here uninvited, when the door opened for a second time and my heart sank to my feet the moment I saw who was standing there – my Rosie – but then my heart sank again as I saw my baby niece in her arms… There was no way we could keep the mutt calm long enough to explain everything.

As soon as she saw him my girl snarled – fiercely but quietly as to not freak out Renesmee - Black growled back. A moment later Jasper and I were both standing in front of the girls, arms crossed over our chests. Damn it! Out of all the times he had been offered to go hunting Edward _had _to choose this one… But then again he didn't have a way of knowing the mutt was going to pay a visit. The tension was awful!

Thank God, Edward showed up along with Alice. I didn't even notice them coming in since I was following every miniature movement of Black's. It was only when he spoke to Rosie – answering some silent question or something of the sort – that I allowed myself to let my guard the tiniest bit down.

I thought things were going to get ugly when Jacob confronted Rose, but I was wrong again. Black and my brother were shooting daggers at each other as if wanting to find out whether looks could _really_ kill. I calmed down as my niece was back in her father's arms, but then again that might have been Jazz's doing.

When Edward asked Esme - who had apparently come down at some point of our meeting – to take Renesmee upstairs, I flexed my fingers, knowing the action was about to start. Not a couple of minutes later Edward had Black up in the air with his palm clutching Black's neck. It must have been something the mutt said… Then Edward spoke and I admit that his voice managed to give _me_ chills, I'd never ever seen him that angry before…

**APOV **

I must admit it was a good thing to be able to see again. It was also good to not have my head hurt all the time. That was the reason I joined Edward, I needed a break and so did he. None of us talked, we didn't need to – that's one of the main reason's he's my closest sibling.

The scene Jacob Black caused was terrible and the fact I just stood there not being able to see anything – to help Edward – made me feel very scared. The moment Edward had Jacob by his neck I knew what was going to happen and I didn't need my gift for that – Edward was going for the kill. I'm glad he decided to listen to me, because we have "violated" the treaty as it is and having the mutt murdered would only complicate the situation.

I needed a distraction, but Jazz wasn't around – he went out with Em, to chill a little – so I sat down in front of the computer and decided to put my basically limitless credit card to good use.

I had come across a dress that I knew would look simply stunning on Bella: The first was a vintage style dress in bold red with multiple tiers and thin straps. I knew Edward preferred blue on her, but he was going to flip once she wears the dress and I had a feeling this dress wouldn't be used twice:_ Bella and Edward were standing in their bedroom. Bella was in the middle of the room wearing the red dress along with the __black suede 'Hamlet' lace-up peep toe pumps__ I was planning on buying her for Christmas. Her hair was picked up in a bun and the only pieces of jewelry she was wearing were her rings. Edward was leaning on the doorframe looking impressed to say the least – I bet his jaw would have literally hit the floor if only that were possible. After a couple of minutes he started to come back to his senses and growled, next thing I knew shredded pieces of red fabric were flying around the room. _– Yup! She won't get the chance to use it again… Too bad, it's a nice dress- but then again she has so many outfits in her closet so it wouldn't matter. _Two more hours _I smiled knowing that I'll see my best friend very soon

**Jacob Black POV**

"Sam!" I yelled while knocking with all my might on his front door

"Open up! C'mon!" I kept on knocking. _Why the hell wasn't he opening the darn door?! _ Just as I was about to call out for him again the door opened and Sam Uley stood in the doorway.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jacob? You're acting like a madman!" He shouted at me

"We need to have an emergency meeting now! I'll meet you and the pack in 10 minutes down at the beach" I shouted out and started running. I phased again as soon as I got to the forest.

**EPOV **

_Two Hours! _ Alice's soprano voice practically squealed in my head. Usually I'd be very annoyed at her behavior, but this time I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face. My Bella will be up in just two hours! If I wasn't so concerned for her well being and if my baby daughter haven't been sleeping in my arms I'm pretty sure I'd be squealing myself… Just two more hours and I get to keep Bella forever!

_Yeah, but things can still go wrong in these two hour that she has left _a small pessimist yet realistic voice in the back of my mind said. I shook my head as if it would make that glum thought go away. Nothing could go wrong! Carlisle said her heart was extremely strong now and when I touched her perfect skin I could sense that the changes were starting to take place already.

I looked down at the sleeping form of my other reason to exist: my daughter and smiled even wider… I think my cheeks would start hurting from so much smiling. I kissed her forehead and she stirred yawning quietly. Not long later her eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring right into her chocolate brown orbs. "Hey baby girl," she smiled at me and I saw in her thoughts that she was happy to hear me so happy. I couldn't help myself and I kissed her cheeks.

My angel was adorable "Well, I have a very good reason to be happy, can you guess what it is?" I asked her not really expecting her to answer me. That's why a few seconds later I was shocked to see Bella's face with a questioning edge to it. I couldn't help but laugh, what a smart child she was! Smart and perceptive just like her mother! "Yes, Angel, your mommy is going to be up very, very soon!" As soon as the words left my mouth Renesmee flashed a brilliant smile at me; her thoughts a happy mess.

---

I was feeding Renesmee while glancing at the clock every couple minutes or so when I heard loud growling coming from the back yard. It seems Renesmee had heard it as well because she stopped eating and pressed her hand against mine, wanting to know what was this noise.

_EDWARD! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! IT'S ALL BLANK! _ Alice's hysterical voice shot through my head and I figured out whom the growls belonged to – werewolves...

Only this time it wasn't only Black. From what I managed to pick up Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah and Seth were tagging along with Black.

"Esme, would you come to keep an eye on Renesmee please? I don't want her anywhere near the werewolves! Their thoughts are not nice at all and I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't want you to get hurt if anything were to happen" As much as I hated leaving Bella and Renesmee's sides I knew that I had to be there to sort that problem out.  
In a flash Esme was standing next to me.

"Don't come downstairs no matter what happens, please, I know it's a lot to ask but please… "I told her quietly as I handed her my daughter. She only nodded silently not saying a word.

"Renesmee, I want you to stay here with nana and be good to her okay, angel? You'll wait for mommy to wake up together." I kissed her forehead lovingly and gave her a small smile "and no matter what you hear from downstairs, don't worry, ok? It's all going to be just fine. I love you, baby girl" She smiled at me with her brilliant smile and I couldn't help but smiled back.

I had to go downstairs though, and I knew that if I didn't leave now, I would not leave at al and my siblings and father needed me down there… I was taking my time going down the stairs; the voices in my head were getting angrier by the minute. I just hoped it wouldn't get to a fight – but then again having Emmett and Paul in the same room, when both are pissed off was a very good reason to be nervous about. As soon as I entered the living room it fell quiet. Everyone was looking at me as if they were seeing me for the first time. I could see the imaginary line that was drawn in the living room – my family standing at one side and the wolves standing as far from them as the size of the room allowed. The wolves were quiet but their thoughts were seething with hatred and anger. The only one that seemed to have a different opinion was Seth. From what I managed to gather from his mind I understood that the only reason he was here was that he couldn't break the Alpha's orders, no matter how much he wanted to.

A few more minutes passed and no one said anything. Both sides were on their toes, waiting for the enemy to make the first move – to give them a reason to attack.

_Edward, please do something, I can't see anything with them here and it's driving me insane! _Alice pleaded in my mind. She had a point there – the sooner we were finished here the sooner I could go back to my girls. I Shot a glance at Jasper and asked him with my eyes to work his "charm" on the room.

"Why don't we sit down and discuss things like the mature people we are?" Carlisle asked. He too was getting pretty anxious. Emmett, Rose, Paul and Leah snorted at his words. I shot a look at my brother and sister and they gave me a little smile in return.

_I'm not going to start anything, Edward. _Rose's voice echoed through my head

_Unless they start it it's not going to get to a fight, I promise I'll do my best to keep my temper in check… Although I have a feeling where this "meeting" is going to and I think that you'd be the one ready to launch them pretty soon… _ I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Alright, I don't mean to be rude but say what you've come here to say and be gone. I have much more important stuff to do and places to be" I didn't include my family in my statement because we all knew they were here because of me, because of my decision.

"I take it you know why we're here then" Sam said in a glum voice.

"Yes, I do" More silence… No one was uttering a word. I couldn't take it anymore!

"What are you waiting for me to say? Because if you think I'll start making up excuses to justify my actions – well, you got another thing coming! You want me to say I've changed Bella despite the treaty we had made? Yes, I did that! Am I sorry? – No, I'm far from it! Am I going to tell you why I did this? – No, because that's between me and _my wife_ and has nothing to do with _you_" my last word was directed at Black.

"Do I want to fight you? – No, I want to prevent that but if I have no other choice I will sure as hell do all I can to protect my family! Is there any question left unanswered?" Everyone stared at me due to my outburst. I couldn't explain to myself why I reacted that way, but I suppose that the tension in the room and their hostile thoughts pushed me to do it – of course the anxiety I was feeling while being away from my girls was not helping.

"That is part of the reason we're here. You see, Jacob came to us this morning and shared some news that were pretty disturbing… Don't get me wrong, I want to avoid fighting as much as possible, but I'm afraid that you're actions does not leave me any other choice" Sam's stated and I could see in his words that he meant it.

Apart from Seth, Sam Uley was the only one who had gained my respect. He was a wise leader and a good man. "Well, then you can be sure we sure as hell won't stay still and let you have your way with us!" Emmett exclaimed his voice dead serious.

"Emmett!" Carlisle said, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I'm just saying that if they want a fight they're gonna get one! I'm not gonna stand aside and watch them hurt my family!"

"Don't be so self confidant, leech, it can come bite you in the ass" Paul sneered from his place

"Well, I would just _love_ to give _your_ ass a good kicking"

"That's enough!" Carlisle, Sam and I shouted together.

"Em, that's not what they meant and you know it!" I said sternly

_I know little brother, but this little mutt is practically begging to get his ass kicked and if he doesn't shut his trap… Well, I will not be held responsible for my actions! _

"I know, but that's not the way to do it right now. Besides, think of Renesmee, you're going to endanger her and freak her out – its one thing for us to be stressed and a whole another to drop it on her shoulders." Emmett nodded understanding where I was coming from.

"She gets that from Bella, doesn't she?" Rose smiled

"Yeah, I guess she is. Bella does have the tendency to freak out on the tiniest things"

"Oh, it's not only Bella, I can assure you" Jasper patted his head knowingly.

"So the Devil Child has a name, huh?" Leah interfered – for I split second I forgot that we have company. It took me all my willpower not to growl at her. My sisters and brothers however, did not bother hiding their feelings.

"Yes, she has. Her name is Renesmee and I would appreciate it very much if you did not insult my family in my own house and in my very own presence!" I tried to sound polite, but the hostility would not leave my voice.

"So it's true, then? What Jake showed us?" Seth asked from his corner in the room – he was standing in the furthest corner in the living room, away from his brothers and away from us; it was almost as if he was trying to be neutral.

"Yes, it is. Renesmee is mine and Bella's biological daughter. " I confirmed and decided to elaborate a bit more since I knew exactly what questions were coming. "No, we don't know how this happened – well, we do… What I meant was that we don't know it was _possible_. But it happened and I'm not going to lie and tell you that I was happy about it, but it made Bella happy and whatever makes her happy makes me or will eventually make me happy"

Before anyone could have time to react, I heard a noise coming from Carlisle's cabinet that made me freeze – An over accelerated beat. It was too erratic to be Renesmee's which left me with the option to believe it was Bella's. A wave of dread hit me. I looked at Carlisle, despair and fear flooding my eyes – I couldn't lose her – pleading him with my eyes to go check what was wrong. He nodded quietly.

"Just keep your limbs and teeth to yourselves, alright?" he asked us all. We all nodded solemnly and he was gone. I ran my hand through my hair nervously as the dread was spreading inside of me…

"You're here to talk about the treaty so just do it. I need to be somewhere else now…" I was being rude, but I didn't care. Bella's life could be at stake and I couldn't find it in me to care about anything but her.

"You broke the treaty!" Jacob stated, his voice dripping with venom. _You killed my Bella!_

"_My wife _is going to be just fine" I made sure to stress the first couple of words for the benefit of his thick skull

"Hold on a moment!" Jasper interfered "The treaty said we were not to kill a human on or off your land and we didn't!" he crossed his arms over his chest and sent Jacob a glare

"Actually, after your return we made a few corrections to it – one of them being that you were not to _bite_ a human" Jared snapped back at Jasper.

This time Alice stepped forward angrily with her hands resting on her hips. She might be a tiny little thing but she could also be very intimidating when the occasion called for it. And judging by her furious thoughts the occasion did call for it. "Oh so we're talking details now?" She sounded as if she wanted to strangle Jared.

"Do you deny biting Isabella?" Sam asked The question was directed at me, but Alice beat me to the answer

"Of course he does!" Everyone in the room looked at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"One of you bloodsuckers bit her! She would be here with us otherwise!" Jacob step forward too so he was now only a couple of steps away from Alice. Jasper stepped closer to her immediately.

"For your information _mutt_, Bella has _not_ been bitten by any of us! She was _injected_ with Edward's venom! The treaty never said anything about that so technically it's not broken! So you can now stick those details of yours where the sun does not shine, leave us be and let us check on our sister!" She snarled. _Stupid, smelly, thick skulled dog! _ I have never heard Alice speak like that. Sure, she usually cursed in her mind when she was angry, but she never once cursed out loud.

In a true Emmett fashion he chose this exact moment to snort "You tell them, pixie!"

"And you think we're just going to take your _word_ for it? As if we'd ever believe anything any of you bloodsuckers said!" Jacob hissed

"Well, it's a good thing you are going to believe me, then" I heard a gentle voice coming from behind me. It sounded like angels' choir, like millions of shimmering bells.

The room went dead silent...

I turned around to see who it was and as soon as I did my jaw all but literally fell to the floor. In front of me was standing an angel… no, no, no! A Goddess… no, no, 'goddess' is not good enough… I don't think there's even a word to describe the beauty and perfection of the creature in front of me. Our eyes locked suddenly and everything around me started to slowly fade.

All I could see was her – My Bella…

* * *

A/N 2: sorry about the cliffie, OI just couldn't think of a better way to end it... Soo, next chapter is theJacob/ Bella confrontation the way it should have went in BD and some Ed/Bella/Ness fluff... Oh, and I need some help with making up a nickname for Renesmee... you guys have any ideas?

I've had the image of a pissed off Alice with her hands on her hips in my mind for a really long time and I love it!!

did you like? did you not?? clickety on the green button and let me know! pleaseee reviews totally make my day! I promise I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm really busy with term tests right now so I apologize in advance if it took me some time to do so!


	4. Confrontation

_I'm back with the next chapter!!!! I was shocked with how difficult it was to write the Beea/Jacob confrontation! But I did it!! Yay for me! _

_This chapter is in BPOV - it seemed the most appropriate one... Although, next chapter we're going back to mixed POVs... _

_Anyway, I want to thank you guys for all the faves, hits, reviews and alerts! You really keep me going and I love you for it ^_^_

_Also, big thanks to _**azzleglo**_ and _**the geordie lass**_ for their suggestions. _

_Bella's outfit is on my profile! _

_As per usual SM owns them all, I just mess with their brains_

* * *

_"Love is patient; love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."_

_**— 1 Corinthians 13:4–7**_

**BPOV **

I thought I was prepared for the pain that came along with my change, but boy, how utterly wrong was I!

It turns out that the mental preparation does no good when it comes to the real thing… I thought it'd be like in the ballet studio in Phoenix when James had bit me – only much stronger, of course – but it wasn't enough pain to even begin to cover the one I was feeling now. The burning was everywhere – it felt as if someone had set my insides on fire. It was consuming my body and clouding my senses. The only thing that kept me from loosing my mind was a beautiful velvety voice that probably belonged to an angel – it never left my side and never stopped talking…

Then, all of a sudden – I don't even know how much time has passed ever since I was injected – the pain got even worse, thing I thought impossible. My heart felt as if it was going to explode, my chest was going to burst from the lack of oxygen.

But even being in the middle of that raging fire I couldn't help but notice that the voice was gone – there was no one talking! I wanted to scream hoping it would reduce my pain somewhat, but I soon found it impossible to make my lips part. The silence in the room made me anxious – I'm alone… I don't like that. Where's my guardian angel to calm me with his magical voice? Where's my beautiful baby? The only things I remember of her were big, round brown eyes and a brilliant smile…

_ But where is the angel's voice??? _

_

* * *

  
_

After some time it felt as if the pain was starting to subside. I could faintly feel my limbs now...

I don't know how long it took the pain to disappear – all I know is that suddenly the fire was over. I could feel again. I felt power course through my veins.

I very slowly opened my eyes - I was shocked at the clarity of my vision, of all the microscopic details I was able to see… I could see everything… I sat on the bed slowly feeling a bit confused as to where I was, but it slowly came to me – I'm in Carlisle's cabinet and have been there ever since my "waters broke" so to speak. I couldn't remember much of the birth itself, I just know it was very painful and I was worried about the baby.

And then another thought hit me like a ton of bricks: 'I gave birth. I had a child – a daughter. I'm a parent now, a mother…' _Holy Crow! _ I rubbed my forehead lightly trying to assimilate these facts…

All of a sudden I heard the door open softly and before I could acknowledge my actions I was crouching and hissing.

"Bella, dear it's just me – Carlisle. I'm not going to hurt you." A tall blond man – whose beauty could rival the Gods' came into view. He had caramel eyes… _Hold on a sec! I know this man! _ I got up from my crouch.

"Carlisle?" my voice was barely over a whisper, but I was still surprised by the sound of it! It has changed – it sounded like bells now. I touched the base of my throat gently – yet again surprised by the silky yet firm texture of my new skin.

"Are you alright, Bella? You must be very thirsty!" the concern in his voice was evident as he locked eyes with me. He started to approach me slowly, as if I might snap if he made any unexpected movements.

Then another thought overwhelmed me. Now that Carlisle mentioned the thirst I acknowledged the uncomfortable burn… no, no… it's not burning, it's more like itching – yeah, that's it! _Wasn't I supposed to become a bloodthirsty freak? Edward described the thirst as a white-hot branding iron shoved down your throat. Was something wrong with me?_

"It's all so new… I… Everything…" I felt the need to sit, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

A few seconds passed before I remembered what Carlisle asked me "It doesn't hurt – my throat that is – there's this annoying scratchy feeling but that's all it is… As if I have a bad case of sore throat."

"What do you mean dear?" His voice was filled with curiosity and his eyes had an intrigued sparkle in them

But before I could say anything I heard a feral snarl from downstairs "For your information _mutt_, Bella has _not_ been bitten by any of us! She was _injected_ with Edward's venom! The treaty never said anything about that so technically it's not broken! So you can now stick those details of yours where the sun does not shine, leave us be and let us check on our sister!" I was amazed to hear Alice's high shrill. She was not usually like that… Alice was hyper and energetic – yes, but never in a bad way!

I looked at Carlisle with question in my eyes "What's going on?" I asked him

"We have a little 'situation' with the wolves…" he trailed off

"What _kind_ of situation?" I asked again, growing more anxious by the moment

"Well, yesterday young Mr. Black came to visit and asked about you. He somehow managed to find out that there was something wrong with you and got all angry…" if my heart was still beating I'm sure it would be racing.

But before I could say anything Carlisle continued "Apparently Jacob said some things that weren't very appropriate and managed to – for a lack of a better word- piss Edward off." Uh oh "The boy got really upset too and told everything to his pack. They're in the living room now. I was with them, but then we heard that there was something going on with your heart and Edward asked me to come check on you" he explained.

If I was confused beforehand now I was downright anxious. Having the Cullens and Quileutes within the confines of a room was not a good idea. Especially if Emmett and Paul were present.

But it still didn't change the fact that I knew why they were here.

"Jacob found out about my transformation, didn't he?" I asked ruefully.

Carlisle nodded, confirming my fears. "He also knows about Renesmee." He said quietly

I froze. "What? How?" I whispered dread washing all over me.

"She and Rosalie came in while Jacob was still here. Don't worry "he raised his hand and put it on my shoulder in a comforting manner as I opened my mouth to respond "Emmett and Jasper were there too, and Edward joined them soon afterwards" I exhaled, relieved.

More growls came from the living room. I had my mind set.

"I think I need to join them and sort this mess out. It was my fault to begin with."

"Are you sure, Bella? Can you handle this?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded and got up from the couch.

"Are you coming?"

"No, dear, I'll go check on Esme and Renesmee. They're in Edward's bedroom". he smiled gently at me and left.

On my way to the door I passed by a mirror. What it did in Carlisle's cabinet I had no idea. On a second thought, it must be Alice's idea.

The woman watching me from the mirror made me freeze. I stood there mouth agape and eyes wide with shock.

The woman was beautiful. She had dark wavy chestnut brown hair that reached the small of her back and a stunning face. Her pale skin looked as if it was made of porcelain. Her eyes were big, round… and red. Blood red… I was surprised that seeing myself with red eyes did not bother me as much as I had thought it would. Also, the woman gazing at me from the mirror had a wonderful curvy body. She had long, lean legs and curves in all the right places. When I finally tore my gaze from the details of my new body I saw what I was wearing an m-butterfly deep v-neck flower ribbon dress that reached my mid thighs. I assumed it's blue color was for Edward's benefit. I had a chain and ribbon necklace in a matching color and much to my surprise I was wearing five inch black napa leather stiletto heels.

"And you think we're just going to take your _word_ for it?" Jacob's hiss broke me out of my trance-like state. I hurried to get out of the room and down the stairs. "As if we'd ever believe anything any of you bloodsuckers said!" Jacob hissed again and I was once again impressed with my hearing abilities.

"Well, it's a good thing you are going to believe me, then" I said loudly as I was descending the stairs.

The room went dead silent. I chuckled under my breath at the irony of it.

I quickly took in the entire room. Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul and Leah were standing next to the glass wall and a bit away from them was standing Seth. On the other side of the room was my family – Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. It seemed as if there was an imaginary border in the room that neither of the two parties wanted to pass.

And then I saw _him_. Our eyes locked and he was all I could see, as if all our surroundings faded away. He was looking at me… No, no, he was staring at me with wide eyes and jaw open wide. I'm sure my expression was pretty similar.

That's when I realized that for the first time in my life I could look at him properly. God, he was beautiful! I thought he was godlike when I was human – well I might as well have been blind! He was a vision! He was my husband – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"Bella! You're awake!" A high pitched squeal pierced the room and soon enough Alice had me wrapped tightly into her arms. "I was so worried! I couldn't see anything when they came… and yesterday's scene… oh Bella"

"Ali, calm down" I cut her off, embracing her as tight as I could without hurting her. "You're going to give Jazz a headache" I chuckled.

She let go of me and stepped aside, grinning widely. "I knew this outfit would look fabulous on you!"

Rose was next "I'm happy to see you're okay… sister" and to my great surprise she embraced me. Rose and I had become a bit closer ever since I got pregnant, but I didn't expect it to last.

I had never been so happy to be wrong. I embraced her back "Thanks Rose, it means a lot tot me…" I paused "And thanks, for taking carte of my daughter" I whispered quietly in her ear so only she could hear me.

"That's what family's for" she smiled and went to stand next to Alice.

Faster than I could blink I was lifted in the air by a pair of muscular arms. "Bells!"

"Hey Brother Bear. I missed you! "This time I returned his hug with my entire newborn strength.

The rest of my siblings started laughing.

"What happened, Em? Sweet, little Bella hug you too tight?" I heard Jasper's taunting voice.

I immediately let him go, worried that I had indeed hurt him.

"Way to go little sister! You made muscle man wince!" Jasper cheered and raised his hand for a high five.

"Thanks Jazz" and I pulled him into a hug, letting him feel all the brotherly love I felt for him. "Love you, big brother"

"I love you too, Bella. I'm glad I'd finally get to know you better" he told me and let me go.

"Bella," an angelic velvety voice breathed. I didn't need to look around to know whom it belonged.

I turned on my heels and stood face to face with _him_.

"Edward," I whispered.

We approached each other with steps so slow that they nearly caused me physical pain. Ever since I had laid my eyes on him I felt this force that was pulling me towards him – like magnets, only much stronger. My body, soul and mind were aching for him. Fuzzy memories of a white marble hall and an Italian vampire – Aro – invaded my memory: _La tua cantante_ he had told him. It's only now that I really understood what he meant. I wasn't his singer only because of my blood, but because we belong together. We are two pieces of a whole, two parts of one soul. I was his and he was mine.

We were standing a few inches away from each other now and I couldn't take it any longer. My hand reached out to touch his face, in an attempt to sooth my ache for him.

He seemed to be having the same thoughts as me, because as soon as my palm reached his cheek his reached mine. I wasn't prepared for what came next.

Edward and I have always had this spark between us. It was in every touch, every look… However, now, it was gone… it was replaced with fire.

As soon as his palm made contact with my skin a shudder went through me, his touch setting a torturous yet pleasurable fire. Our gazes never tore. He was all I could see.

The ache to have him close to me was rising again and I acted on it. I pulled him flush against me using my strength, but as soon as I did that his lips were on mine.

I was on fire – the heat of the kiss consumed me; I was starved – for him, for his touch, for his lips; I was happy – because of the fact that neither of us needed to hold back any more. That we could throw caution to the wind;

Our tongues and lips were creating their own sensual dance of passion and want.

If it weren't for someone clearing his throat rather loudly I think I would have spent the rest of forever attached to his lips – and I'd be just fine with that arrangement.

We pulled apart and our eyes instantly met again. I couldn't help it, he had to hear this.

"I love you" I told him and my breath hitched at the sight of the brilliant smile that adorned his face the moment I uttered the words.

"I love you too, love. You are my life now. "That last sentence woke up fuzzy human memories of our first months together.

"You and Renesmee are the best things that have ever and will ever happen to me!" I'm sure my smile was reaching my ears. A quiet snort - that I wouldn't have heard if I were still human - reached my ears and pulled me out of my fairytale bubble.

I let go of Edward, remembering that there was issues to be solved and telling myself that we would have all the time in the world to be with each other after all this mess is over.

I lifted my eyes to look at the Indians who were all staring at me as if they were seeing me for the first time – which was partly so.

"Let's get to the point, shall we?" I asked and made a step forward "I know you're here because of me. Here I am, let us all say what we have to say and be done with it." I was surprised at my calm demeanor.

"How could you do that Bella?!" My former best friend shouted at me stepping forward. "How could you become one of _them_?! How could you let him kill you?! Why did you do this to me?"

"This is always what this is about, isn't it Jake?" I asked him, "It's always about you! About your feelings, about how you feel! About how it's my fault that you're hurt!" my irritation with him was growing by the second. There were many things I wanted to tell him, but held them back since I didn't want to hurt him. Well, not anymore. "You always have to be the center of attention, don't you?! You blame me for your misery, but guess what?! It's not my fault! You are the one to blame, Jacob!"

"How exactly is it my fault that I fell in love with you, huh?" he spat back at me. "You were always egging me on, giving me hope. How are _your_ actions _my_ fault, Isabella?!"

"Excuse me?! _I _was giving you hope? _ I _was egging you on?" I couldn't believe his nerve "How exactly did I do that, Jacob? With my empty soul? With my zombie-like behavior? Wait, I know how I did that – how about with _I my broken heart?_" Sarcasm was dripping off my voice. "The last one did it right? Dang! I knew I shouldn't hurt so much over the first person I've ever really loved! I should have been partying instead; my soul mate did leave me after all! You're right, who _would_ grieve over such a thing?" I was on a roll now. I was hurting him, but for once I couldn't care less. He should have a taste of his own medicine. "Didn't I tell you over and over again that I could not give you what you wanted?"

"You told me you loved me, Bella!" he cut me off

"Yes, in a _brother kind of way_, for God's sake! Hell, I've just told Jasper I loved him, but it doesn't mean I'm going to run off with him!"

"You kissed me… you can't use the same excuse here…" a smug smile showed on his lips. I heard Edward growl.

"No Jacob, _you _kissed_ me! _Both of the times! Only the second one I returned it since you made me to" I spat at him.

"You knew far too well, who I would choose if I had ever had to. You knew there was no point fighting over me with Edward, because you never had a chance to win"

"I love you, Bella! I couldn't just let you go without a fight!" he countered.

"This brings us back to the subject of how selfish you are! You _knew_ I would choose him! You _knew _he was the one whom my heart belonged to!" I took a deep breath"You _saw_ what his absence did to me!" I whispered the last part. Talking about this period of my life would never be easy; no matter how many time has passed. I quiet, tortured sigh came from behind me - I didn't need to turn around to know it belonged to Edward. He was hurting. I couldn't have that! I took a step backwards and took his hand, holding it tightly in mine.

"But you know what Jacob, despite what you think, he has never left!" I could feel ten sets of eyes staring at me "He was with me. In my head," I turned to face my husband; the tone of my voice much softer. "In my heart. In my soul" I once again caressed his face lovingly. "He was with me the day we first tried the bikes, he was with me that night in Port Angeles, he was with me in our meadow when Laurent showed up, and he was with me when I jumped off the cliff! Hell, he was the _reason_ I did all these things!"

I heard one of my siblings gasp "_Recreational purposes…_" Alice whispered in shock.

"Yes, Ali" I smiled gently "Recreational purposes" I shook my head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"You know what, Jacob? Come to think of it you were never my friend to begin with. Let alone someone who loves me."

"Then how would you explain the fact that I keep coming back to you?"

"Infatuation." It was that simple, it always had been and I could see it now. He opened his mouth to argue with me but I continued before he could say anything "Just listen for a second, alright? Look, friends are supposed to be there for each other, to support one another – and I can't say you've done that for me… Well, you did keep me sane those five months and I'd be eternally grateful for that, but that's all. That's all there is to our friendship. You weren't there for me when I went to Italy, you weren't there for me when I came back with Edward – you preferred to rat me out to Charlie. You weren't there for me the nights I've cried myself to sleep after we had an argument… You never respected my decisions."

"Yes, I have..." he snapped

"No you have not!" I cut him off before he could go any further "My wanting to be changed, me choosing Edward over you, my marriage – all these are decisions I've made that you have not respected. So, how can you call yourself my friend? How can you claim to love me, when you don't? Because if you did, you'd be happy for me – happy, that I've found happiness. You'd trust me.

If you really loved me, you wouldn't have insisted that I am better off with you. You'd be able to see and comprehend that I _am_ happy with the Cullens. You'd accept that. I'll give you an example – if Edward one day decides that he's had enough of me,"

"Not likely" Edward interrupted me

I smiled at him and continued as if he had never said anything "if he decides that he's better off alone, I'd let him go. Even though that it would kill me, even though that it's going to break my heart – I'll let him go, because I love him deeply and I have his best interests in heart. So if being away from me makes him happier – so be it. Because that's what love is - besides having someone on side and belonging to him – it is about knowing that sometimes you need to sacrifice your own happiness, your own desires in order to make your partner happy. Love is all about the other person and not yourself. To love someone is to accept him fully with his good and bad side.

I'm sorry, but all these things do not apply to you."

"He left you Bella!"

"Well you left me too!" I shouted "You left me when I needed you! You too have broken your promises! You promised you'd never hurt me, Jacob, but you did over and over again! You kept stabbing me with your betrayal only each next time you went deeper and deeper into my heart"

"What if he leaves you again? You and that… that… devil child of yours?!" I felt the rage build up inside me as soon as his words came out.

I approached him completely ignoring the "line" in the room.

I slapped him across the face as hard as I could "You will _not_ talk like that about my husband and especially not about my daughter!" I hissed and raised my hand again. I've never felt so angry in my entire life. "If I ever hear you speaking like that again, if you ever so much as harm my family, I will end you Jacob Black! So help me God, I will! And not all the werewolves in the world would be able to save you!" I growled at him

"Love," a pair of familiar loving arms wrapped around my waist and I instantly felt myself relaxing. "Calm down," Edward whispered bending his head into the crook of my neck to place a feather soft kiss there.

I felt my rage slowly fade into anger. I didn't know if it happened due to Jasper's ability or simply due to the fact that I was close to Edward, but deep inside I was happy I managed to cool off a little. "Getting into a fight is not going to help anyone" he told me

"How are you doing this?" I asked, astonished. "How can you be so calm?" Usually, Edward would have Jacob by his neck for being disrespectful in the least.

"I just keep myself focused on our little baby daughter and how it would be best for her if we solved this problem without turning it into a bloodshed. Thinking of her is my talisman against rush behavior – so to speak." I was rendered speechless by the amount of love and reverence in his voice when he spoke of Renesmee… It made me all the more eager to meet her.

"As for you, Black, I suggest you either watch your mouth or get the hell out of our property, either of us" Edward pointed towards himself and me "does anything that we're going to regret later."

"I'm not scared of you!" Jacob spat hatefully at Edward.

"Oh, it's no threat. It's a free advice." Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't take advice from leeches"

"As I've said before – it's your neck"

Jacob opened his mouth to speak again only to be interrupted by Sam "Enough, Jacob! Get out of here! Now!" Sam was using his alpha voice and Jake was not able to refuse him. "That applies to all of you" he turned to the rest of the pack.

They all turned to leave, but not before sending us murderous glares – all but Seth who simply walked away, waving a small goodbye.

"Look, Sam, I know that you think that we have violated the treaty, seeing as I am a vampire now, but you're wrong. Because as far as I'm concerned according to the treaty the Cullens are forbidden from biting someone they saw fit to be one of them, am I correct?" Sam nodded "But what if said human _wanted _to become one of them? I _wanted_ to become a vampire." Sam was silent. "Look, you see the Cullens as bloodsucking killers, monsters, and your enemies. I see what they are as a way of being with their loved ones forever. Tell me something, you love Emily, right?" he nodded "But there's this issue: you don't age, but she does and eventually she's going to get old and die… and what do you do then, Sam? End your life, or live in grief for the rest of time? If you were able to prevent that, would you do it? Would you rather spend eternity with the woman you love, or would you rather watch her die in front of you?" Sam was silent, contemplating on my questions "That's the way I see vampires. I see my change as a way of being with my loved one forever, and all the rest: the bloodlust, the kills, and the constant change are simply a price to pay for being with him and I'd pay it over and over again if this meant I could spend forever with my family."

Sam nodded his head slowly "I see your point and I'm respecting it. I'm going to ignore your change, as if it never happened, as if the treaty wasn't violated, because I see that neither of us wants to fight. That, and because I understand what you mean by wanting to spend forever with the one you love. But that's it. That's the only exception I'm going to make."

"Thank you, Sam" Edward approached him and offered him his hand to shake.

"You shouldn't be thanking me; your wife is the one you should be thanking" he shook Edward's hand.

"I only ask for one thing – control your… child"

"You don't have to worry about her! She'll be no threat" I promised and shook Sam's hand as well.

"Well, my job is done here." With that he turned his back to us and left.

All of us breathed a sigh of relief that this whole situation was over.

Edward came to stand by me again, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Now that all this is over with, I believe there is a certain little brown eyed girl that is very impatient to meet you"

* * *

_**Soo how did you like an angry Bella? Please, please, please let me know what you liked and disliked! Next chapter is going to be Bella meeting Renesmee and since it's going to be mainly fluff it shouldn't take me too long to upload. Next weekend at the latest. :) **_

_**I'm sorry about the short descriptions in the chapter, but I'm really not good in describing how perfect Edward is (mostly because he's not). Oh and that's not the last time you're going to see Jakey poo! And last but definately not least - don't think that just because it didn't get to a fight with the wolves everything is going to be just fine... there's a bumpy road ahead... hehe.... **_

_**I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations,  
**_

_**Mimozka**_


	5. Meeting Renesmee

**Soo here's the promised chapter... I know it's wayy too late than what I promised... but I've been really busy with school and then my grandma got really sick... all in all Real Life gave me a good kick in the butt... But it's better late than never, right? **

**I wanna thank you people for the wonderful reviews you send me and for all the support! You have no idea how important this is to me! :) :) You make my days happier! **

_**The A/N at the end of the chapter is very important so please read it!**_

**Now, I'm shutting my trap so you could enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

_Edward came to stand by me again, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders._

_ "Now that all this is over with, I believe there is a certain little brown eyed girl that is very impatient to meet you"_

**BPOV**

I froze. Was I really ready to meet her? Was I ready to be a mother? _Could _I be a mother?

The questions flooded my mind as soon as Edward mentioned our baby.

_Oh for God's sake! You go through a deathly pregnancy for this child, but you chicken out when it's time to actually meet her?! Get a grip, woman! _ A voice in my head scolded.

"You okay, love?" Edward asked, he must have felt the sudden tension in my body.

I smiled at him "Just a bit nervous, s'all"

To my great surprise he started laughing "Oh love, you were ready to give your life for her from the moment you found out about her, but you're worried when you finally get to see her?" _See! Told you so! You're absolutely ridiculous! _The voice cheered.

I was about to answer him, but he beat me to it. "Don't worry, Bella. She already adores you" I couldn't help but notice how the tone of his voice softened as he spoke about her. He took my hand in his and led me toward the stairs. I could not help but notice that our siblings have left us alone; no doubt trying to give us some much needed privacy.

"So you… You don't hate her?" I whispered as we reached the second floor. I looked at him warily, afraid that I struck a nerve.

"Hate her? No, love, of course I don't hate her! I _can't _hate her. I don't think anyone could." He smiled at me.

I was confused now; without saying a word, I pulled my hand out of his grasp and went to sit on the top stair.

"But you were so angry… When I was pregnant, I could see it in your eyes every time I mentioned her, you loathed her, Edward." My voice quivered.

I couldn't see him but I felt him come to stand next to me.

"Oh Bella," he sighed and sat down, taking my hand in his. "You don't know how sorry I am for my behavior during your pregnancy" his voice was so remorseful that I felt the urge to hug him tight and never let him go. "You don't know how this was like for me, Bella…" he trailed off, the sad expression never leaving his face.

"Tell me, make me understand" I whispered, knowing that the sooner we got everything out in the open the better.

"Are you absolutely sure you wouldn't rather see our daughter first? It can turn out to be quite the conversation… Besides, she doesn't have your patience love. Renesmee was giving me grief to meet you for these past days… You'd be surprised at how stubborn she is" he chuckled, his eyes shining like the sun when he said her name.

I looked at him questioningly "What do you mean 'giving you grief'? She's just a baby!"

"She's gifted, love and intelligent. Shockingly intelligent, but that's something I cannot tell, you need to see it for yourself." I didn't say a thing in response, I just kept sitting there.

"Is it safe, though, me being near her and having to deal with bloodlust and all the newborn stuff?" I asked quietly.

Dim, fuzzy memories of a young girl – a newborn – writhing on the grass in pain, appeared in front of me. I didn't want to be like her. I didn't want to be a danger to my own child.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Tell me exactly how you feel!" Edward sat down again and his fingers pressed against my cheek. "Carlisle told me about your little talk while you were talking to Jacob" he explained calmly

"I don't know how to describe it really; the only thing that I can think of is a bad case of sore throat… I remember you saying that it felt like someone have set your throat on fire, but it's not like that for me. What's wrong with me?" I finally voiced the question that bothered me ever since Carlisle approached the subject of my thirst.

"I don't know, love. It's definitely not something I have encountered before" my expression fell ever so slightly. Why couldn't I be normal for just once?! "Although, Carlisle has a theory which is, most likely the answer to your question. You see, after our 'rebirth' – for a lack of a better word – we tend to bring our strongest human qualities to our new life. But we'll talk about it later, love, when Renesmee is in bed. Now let's go see her!" he took my hand in his and pulled me up to my feet along with him.

"Someone's a little impatient" I teased him

"Yes, well, I don't like being away from her for long periods of time and I haven't seen her for a couple of hours now. Besides, it's her feeding time soon and I need to be there" We were walking in human speed towards the third floor where I assume our baby was.

"Why do you need to be there?" curiosity was getting the better of me.

"I'm the only one allowed to feed her" I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly; surely he hadn't meant it to sound that way. "It's her choice not mine" he said as soon as I managed to open my mouth.

I closed my mouth silently, pondering on what he has just said. She's days old, yet she somehow has a mind of her own? That's… Intriguing… really amazing… absolutely terrifying!

Edward stopped on top of the staircase "What do you hear?" he asked me.

At first I was about to say 'nothing', but then I heard it. It was a fast fluttering sound, like humming bird's wings.

"Is that…?" I trailed off, amazed by the unique sound

"Yes, love, it is. Our baby's heart" he whispered those last words with a tenderness I had never heard before.

Suddenly I became just as impatient as he was and it was his entire fault. I was curious to see and meet the creature that has alerted my husband in such a drastic way.

As if he could read my mind, Edward nodded at me "Go on" was all he said.

I opened the door of our bedroom and got in slowly.

"Bella dear, you're up!" I heard Esme's gentle voice exclaim happily as she came to stand next to me and embraced me tightly. "Are you alright? Was it too painful for you?" I didn't answer, all I did was to hug her back just as tightly, without causing her any pain of course.

"I'm going to need your help; I don't know a thing about being a parent! You have been such a wonderful mother to all of the others for so long…"

"Oh Bella, we are all going to be here for the both of you! But darling, you need to know that you already _are _a wonderful mother! You gave your life for your child!" Esme smiled widely at me.

Beside me Edward chuckled quietly. I looked up to see a small smile on his lips. "What's so funny?"

"Later, love, I promise" was the only thing he said

"You have some very important meeting to attend to, so I'll be out of your hair. I have some things to take care of anyway" she winked at her son and left our bedroom, closing the door behind her quietly.

I looked around the familiar room – nothing has changed, everything was just the way Edward and I left it the morning Renesmee was born.

My eyes fell on the huge bed where a small bundle was lying.

I froze…

**EPOV**

At the very moment we entered our bedroom, my wife was attacked by the force known as Esme Anne Cullen.

_So much alike! What a pair! _ Esme thought as soon as Bella aired her concerns about being a parent. I couldn't help but chuckle – she was absolutely right! Either about us as a couple and about Bella being a wonderful mother, there has never been so much as a shadow of a doubt in my mind that Bella would make a wonderful mother. I'm also ecstatic that she decided to be the mother of _my_ child.

As soon as the soft sound left my throat, my love's eyes turned to look at me quizzically, but I just told her she'd have to wait till later.

_I need to go see Alice! Your cottage needs some slight finishing touches! It's going to look great! You all are going to love it! Don't peek, Edward!_ I barely stopped myself from laughing. Esme sounded like Alice; in fact, I was surprised she was not bouncing with joy. With these last joyful thoughts she was out of the room.

Bella was looking around our bedroom as if she had never seen it. I sighed internally, in times like these I wish I could hear what's going on in that pretty head of hers. She seemed to relax a bit when she came to the conclusion that not much has changed.

As soon as her eyes fell on our bed, she tensed. Renesmee was currently lying there, looking curiously at the ceiling.

I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing the same clothes she did when I last saw her. I sighed. _Women_…

Bella still hadn't moved from her spot. Her gaze was fixed on Renesmee and I could tell from her stance that she was holding her breath.

_Oh well, if Mohamed won't go to the mountain, then the mountain shall come to Mohamed… _

I left Bella's side and strode slowly towards our bed.

"Hey, there angel" I smiled as soon as I laid eyes on my daughter. She was lying on her back and staring curiously at the ceiling. I gave her a quick once over and couldn't help but notice that her growth spurt has somehow slowed… "There's someone here to meet you, angel. Someone very important" I told her softly as I picked her up in my arms and was once again overwhelmed by how perfectly she fit in my arms and how right it felt to hold her.

Her thoughts turned curious and I chuckled at her impatience.

Then, I turned slowly towards my wife who was still standing at the very same place she had been a couple of moments ago.

I approached Bella slowly, giving her time to let the idea that she was about to meet her daughter sink in and not overwhelm her. But there's only so much I can walk within a room.

"Renesmee, I want you to meet your mother" My daughter became very alert as I said the word 'mother' and her eyes instantly locked on Bella. "Bella, love, meet your daughter… Our daughter," I offered her a soft and encouraging smile, knowing just how terrified I had been myself when I first met the girl.

Renesmee's tiny palm moved up to my shoulder and tapped on it, thus causing me to look down at her. She stretched her tiny hand to as far up as it would go and in her thoughts I could see that she wanted to touch my cheek.

As soon as I leaned my head down her palm attached itself to my left cheek – she was showing me a memory of Bella lying on the hospital bed only moments after Renesmee's birth. Her hair was all messy and she was barely able to keep her eyes open, her breathing was erratic and uneven… I flinched slightly at the reminder of what my reason –_one_ of my reasons – for being alive had gone through for our child, for me…

Then Renesmee showed me Bella lying still on her bed, her skin slightly paler than it was before, her dark brown hair spread on her pillow like a halo. There was the curiosity of what was going on with her mother and when was she going to open her eyes…

A third image flashed through my mind – this time it was Bella standing right in front of the both of us in the bedroom, frozen and scared out of her wits. A sense of awe and love overwhelmed my mind at my daughter's thoughts. She already loved Bella, even though she barely knew her. But then again, who did not?

I smiled at her impatience as yet another flash of my wife entered my mind, this time it was the human Bella holding Renesmee right after her birth and next thing it was vampire Bella holding her. And as I've said before – whatever my princess wants, my princess gets!

**BPOV**

I was absolutely floored. Watching Edward interact with Renesmee was so heart warming! He seemed to be in his element. He was a natural! I was overcome by the urge to snort as I remembered all the doubts he had about being a parent, but I stopped myself just before the sound came out of my throat.

They were both looking at me now. Caramel and chocolate brown pairs of eyes trained on my face.

As soon as my eyes found Renesmee's I knew I _had_ to touch her.

"Can… Can I hold her?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loud the vision before me would disappear.

Edward smiled brilliantly at me "You don't only look alike, but also think alike… Amazing" the reverence in his voice would have made me blush if it were possible.

He did not waste more time and handed her to me.

I took her in my arms, feeling her warm body press against my own, hearing her heart thump in her chest and listening to her calm breaths – I was completely in sync with her with less than a minute of holding her.

I knew that she would be beautiful, having Edward for a father, but as I took a good look at her with my new improved eyes I saw just how utterly wrong I was! She was not beautiful, she was mesmerizing! The definition of true beauty!

Edward said that we looked alike, and in truth I was there in the shape of her face, the color of her eyes and slightly in her curls, but that was all there was to it. All the rest was Edward. That unique hair color, neither brown nor red; her nose, lips and high cheekbones rivaled her father's. She was perfection… The best parts of both of us!

"She looks just like you…" I said all hesitance, fear and doubt gone from my mind "She has your hair, your cheekbones, your lips…" I traced each of these features with my fingers

"She has your eyes," of course Edward would argue with me!

"I guess that didn't get lost after all" his soft chuckle, muffled by his lips pressed on my shoulder, sent shivers through my skin.

I leaned down and kissed my daughter's forehead.

Her tiny hands stretched and took hold of a loose strand of my hair.

"Ren, I don't think it's a good idea, love" Edward chided gently and came to stand in front of me. He put his hand onto Renesmee's arm and tugged as gently as possible.

Then, my baby daughter did something that shocked the hell out of me– she rolled her eyes!

My daughter had just rolled her eyes at her father!

And then it finally sank in – Renesmee rolled her eyes at _Edward! _ She has just given her own father a taste of his own medicine! I couldn't help myself and started laughing at the whole situation.

"Care to share the joke?" my husband asked beside me.

"Like father, like daughter" was all I said. As it seemed he knew exactly what I meant because he too, started laughing.

And here he thought that by changing me I would miss human experiences…

I don't think so, mister!

I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful healthy baby girl, a loving family and all the time in the world to enjoy them…

_*** A couple of hours later* **_

**EPOV**

My daughter was currently sleeping. Bella and I were lying on the bed on both sides of her. We were both just admiring the life we created. I think Bella finally understood how I could stay all night and just watch her sleep, because I had the feeling that being able to she could watch our daughter sleep for days! And I'd be more than glad to join her.

I lifted my gaze to look at the most amazing woman I've ever known and when her eyes met mine I got lost in the love her gaze radiated. I'm sure mine mirrored it, though…

For the first time since my wedding day I felt whole and happy. There was absolutely nothing left that I could possibly wish for! I had everything I wanted, everything I never knew I wanted and everything I never dared to wish for!

I have a daughter who is perfectly healthy and beautiful along with my wife, whom I love more than anything and a supporting family that would give anything to protect its members…

I now knew that Bella and I were both ready to fully obey our wedding vows – to love, to hold, to cherish and respect each other for better or for worse – for as long as we both shall live – **_for forever!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Soo, I'm not sure how to continue this story... The original idea was to present Renesmee's birth and Bella's change through Edward's wonderfully tortured pshyce, but then again Daddyward is too adorable and I was having fun with the story... There's a big possibility of me to continue the story by jump a couple of years ahead... Also, in my fic, Ness' growing is different than in BD. Let me explain: As we all know Renesmee is half-human, half-vampire. In BD, the vampire part of her consists of aging very fast and staying young forever. The human side consists of sleeping, having a heart beat and eating human food. I've made a few readjustments to that entire story. Here her human part consists of growing up as a normal child - as in at a normal pace. Her growth slows every month and within her first year she looks like a two year old that can pass for a one year old. That is about the physical aspect. Her mind is definately more advanced than the one of a 2 year old child, but she is not taht freakishly smart as SM made her... It's not fair that B/E get only 7 years with her after all the trouble they'd gone through to have her, and it's not fair to Renesmee to not have a normal childhood! **

**So to sum it up, she's going to grow up in a normal pace, but would still be smarter than kids her age, after reaching adulthood she'd stop aging, all other characteristics of her are like BD.**

**Also, I was wondering about whether or not to make the vamps able to cry...**

**I want to know your thoughts on the chapter, the Renesmee and tears subject as well as the future of this story! Reviews are much appreciated as always! And remember that they make my days brighter! **

**Now stop stalling and clickety on the "Review" button bellow!  
**

**Mimozka**


	6. First Hunt

_**A/N: Hello there people. New chapter is here! It's a lot sooner than I usually update isn't it? Well, the reason is, I've got a beta now - **_**_beyond-the-twilight _**_**! **** She's absolutely wonderful and has wondeful ideas for this story (you should thank her for that :] ) **_

_**Anyway, you may have noticed that the story title is changed from "Changing" to "A Changing Heart" , why is the sudden change you ask? Well I thought it was fitting since everyone's feelings are changing due to Renesmee. Bella is learning to be a mother and going through the change. Edward is learning to embrace what fate gives him and to cherish it instead of taking it for granted. **_

_**I want to warn you though, that the next chapter is going to be VERY emotional (that's all you're getting) and it might take us a little bit more time to figure it out and upload.**_

_** Also, it's the end of the school year over here in Bulgaria, which means my exams are starting and I need to study because I need good grades for next year! So I'm apologizing in advance if I neglect the story a bit, I don't want to I just have to...**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, this story got some feedback from a very talented author whom I admire very much - ****jmolly (I bet some of you already know her, but if you don't that's I shame! Take a look at her stories you're gonna love them.) - Thank you very much for the feedback and advice! ****  
**_

_**We all know that SM owns them all**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Watching Edward holding Renesmee and rocking her to sleep was one of the most amazing and beautiful sights I have ever seen. It was like he had transformed into a whole other Edward while I was going through my change.

He was holding and touching her so gently, as if she was made of the most delicate glass. The way he was looking at her could only be described as devotion, utter and irrevocable devotion. His eyes were drinking her in, memorizing each one of her features and facial expressions; as if he was afraid she might disappear any moment. He was a new Edward; a new man. The dark brooding boy that was full of doubt and self hatred had flourished and turned into a beautiful, brilliant and loving man. The man I always knew he was.

I was feeling curious though, why didn't he believe me when I told him my opinion of him before? How come Renesmee, a tiny beautiful baby, succeeded to make him realize that his beliefs were wrong, and I could not?

Hearing my baby's breathing even out, I knew she had fallen asleep.

I followed Edward with my gaze as he put her on our bed and tucked her in with a small pink blanket.

"Fatherhood suits you, you know" I said softly, still not tearing my eyes away from him.

"Everybody keeps saying that," he answered quietly before leaning down to kiss our baby's forehead.

I stood up from the couch and closed the distance between us. I sat on the edge of our bed as carefully as I could so I would not wake Ren and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Where does she sleep?" I asked, noticing that there was no crib in the room.

"Usually she sleeps in one of the girls' arms or in mine" he spoke quietly, with a touch of pure awe in his voice, the tone that was reserved purely for our daughter. My eyes widened in shock; before Renesmee that was how he had talked to me.

I stood up from our bed. I was standing face to face with him right now.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong?" he asked, his tone getting worried towards the end.

All I could do was shake my head no.

I took his hand in mine, trying my hardest to ignore the electric spark that was driving me insane with want for him, and led him towards the leather couch. I sat down and motioned for him to join me.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly.

Edward's eyes widened with fear and confusion as he stared at me. "Wh-what? What do you mean?" he stuttered, fear clearly evident in his voice.

It was then that my new brain registered how these words must have sounded to him and I held his hand tightly in mine. "It's as if you were reborn while I was changing. You're so different… A good different… You're happy!" I said softly, trying to convey that the change was a good one, although part of me felt the exact opposite. Why hadn't he been that happy when it was just me?

His gaze relaxed and he exhaled, obviously relieved. "I _am_ happy, love. In fact, I don't think it would be possible to find anyone happier than I am right now" He smiled crookedly at me.

"Why the sudden change, though? You were so sad and angry a few days ago. You wouldn't even meet my eyes. You would barely speak to me. "I was thrilled to see him so happy and serene, but I couldn't help but wonder about the reason.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for your behavior while you were pregnant, love. I am so very sorry! I never loathed Renesmee, Bella! Never in a million years could I loathe something or someone you loved!" Edward's voice turned sad and his eyes locked on mine.

"I don't understand…"

"You want to know what it was like for me while you were pregnant and while you were changing, is that right?" he asked softly. I nodded "We're in for a long talk then. You should hunt first; I don't want you to be in pain. No matter how minimal" I was about to open my mouth and argue with him, but his eyes turned pleading and I simply couldn't refuse him. "Besides, I think it would be better if we had as much privacy as possible for this conversation and it wouldn't be fair to ask everyone to step out only so we could be alone" I couldn't argue with this statement.

"Alright, but we will talk as soon as I'm done hunting!"

Edward nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to me. I took it and was delighted at his strong grip his fingers had on my hand. No need to hold back anymore! The part of me that had felt insecure just a second ago immediately stopped clamoring for attention.

'_I can finally love him as he deserves! I am finally his equal! He won't hold back th__e force of his affection anymore. Slow down there, lady! Don't get sidetracked! There are more important things to do now. There would be plenty of time for that later on!'_ On occasions like this I was elated that Edward wasn't able to hear my thoughts.

_**EPOV**_

"Come on love, there's nothing to be afraid of!" I called out to Bella who was standing at the other side of the river. "You're indestructible now! Just take a few steps back, start running and when you reach the edge take a leap"

"You make it sound so easy" Bella said quietly, but her expression was just as skeptical as it was a few minutes ago. If it wouldn't have got me in trouble, I would have laughed. She was so worried that she would be the first clumsiest vampire, and her worry was proving to be quite comical.

"That's because it _is _easy! Love, when it comes to facing bloodthirsty vampires you're fearless, but when all you have to do is take a leap over the river you turn into a coward" Okay, so it was unfair of me to call her out like that but I knew that this was the only way to convince her to take the leap.

"I'm not a coward!" I could see irritation shining in her crimson eyes from where I was standing.

"Prove me wrong then, jump!" I bet that when it came to taking down an animal she'd do it without a second thought, but I suppose that was an unfair comparison: she wouldn't be able to resist the smell of the blood.

When she didn't make a move I decided it was time to pull out the big guns. I took a few steps back and started running towards the river. I leaped back to her side and took her hand in mine. "Look, the sooner we're done hunting the sooner we get to talk. Come on, we'll do it together. Take a few steps back now." She didn't argue with me this time and followed my steps. "Now we start running at the count of three and take the leap when we reach the edge, okay?"

"Alright" her hand held tighter onto mine.

"One, two, three!" She started running and I made sure to match my speed to hers.

I had just made my leap when I felt a strong pull on my right hand. Next thing I knew there were a couple of loud splashes and I found myself in the Sol Duc River.

Then I saw Bella floating next to me. Her face expression was a mix of mirth and guilt. I was confused. What happened?

"How did I end up _in_ the river when I was leaping _over_ it?" I asked out loud.

Bella cracked up at my question "You fell?" she said it like a question. I raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at her, letting her know how unlikely that was. "It was my fault! You jumped, but I didn't and my staying on the ground made you fall and you took me in with you" My expression must have been funny because she suddenly started giggling.

"Oh that's it! You're gonna get it now missy" I growled playfully at her and splashed her with water.

Bella just squealed and pulled away from me just as I reached out to catch her.

She swam swiftly to the other shore and got out of the water. As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off running into the woods.

I just stared at her magnificent form disappear between the trees and I couldn't help the smug grin that spread on my face. "Oh, you're on, love. You're on"

I took off after her, following her mouthwatering scent. Right now though, it was mouthwatering for an entirely different reason.

I have to admit that she was very fast for a newborn and a vampire, but still, I was faster than her.

As I was running I didn't pay attention to my surroundings at all. I was entirely focused on my love's scent.

I could see a small clearing ahead of me and I could hear the faint sound of a heart beat. The vampire in me screamed at me to follow the potential prey, but the man in me told me to focus on Bella and to find her. Needless to say, the man won.

I reached the clearing thirty seconds later and I was stunned at the sight in front of me – Bella was standing in the middle of the clearing, breathing heavily and looking slightly flushed. I couldn't help but notice the way her still wet dress clung to her perfect curves. I may have been raised in the Victorian Era, but I was still a man; a man that appreciates the beauty of a breath-taking woman when he sees one.

After I finally found the will to tear my eyes from her body I saw the dead body of a mountain lion lying in her feet.

I looked up a Bella again, amazed at what she had done. I was gaping like a fish and my eyes all but popped out of their sockets.

Then I noticed her lips. There was a little blood left at the side of them and I found myself moving towards her as soon as I saw it.

It was as if I couldn't control my actions, as if I was on auto pilot. I felt as if I had been bewitched by this alluring woman that I was lucky enough to call my wife.

Soon enough she noticed me and our eyes locked. As soon as we made eye contact I was at her side with my lips against hers.

She threw her arms around me and pulled me as close to her as possible. Our lips continued to dance together, enjoying the new freedom they had. No more holding back, no more control. We could be as wild as our hearts desired; I didn't have to resist the temptation of her blood or her body anymore.

Sometime later our lips parted and I just had to lick that sweet trail of blood off of her delicate chin.

She moaned as I moved my tongue from the tip of her chin up to her lips and the sound made me all the more eager to do it again.

It was now that I finally understood why my brothers liked to go hunting with their mates only. It was now that I understood Bella's desire to see me hunt, it was alluring, fascinating and there was something incredibly erotic about it…

"Edward…" Bella's soft voice breathed in my ear "Don't start something you won't finish"

"What makes you think I won't finish it, love?" I couldn't get enough of the taste of her skin on my lips.

"I know you. You wouldn't let our first time making love as equals be in front of dead prey," I stopped kissing her "and in a meadow", she added. I pulled away from her, enough so I could think straight again, but not far enough so that I'd miss the feeling of her body against mine.

"Not this meadow, at least" I told her with a sheepish grin.

And suddenly I was envisioning her in _our_ meadow lying on the soft grass beneath me… _Stop! Don't think about that now! _a small voice in my head warned. I knew it had a point; if I didn't clear my head I would take Bella right here, right now. There was only so much self control I had left after everything that had happened to us recently.

"Good job, Bella. You've done well" I said as I crouched down before the dead lion to examine Bella's work. I had come to a conclusion that the fastest way to regain the smallest ounce of control was to get further away from her.

"I don't even know _how_ I did this… I just let my instincts take over. It worked…" her words sounded more like a thought that she had unconsciously voiced aloud than a reply.

"That's exactly what I was trying to tell you back there at the river. It's all about your instincts. You trust them and everything's going to be just fine." I stood up from my crouching position and started digging a hole in the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked me curiously

"I'm burying the body, love. We can't just leave it here. We're doing it out of respect for the animal and to be careful. Humans rarely come up so high, but it'd be weird if one came across the dead lion and saw the bite marks, don't you think?"  
Her eyes lit up with understanding, and once again, I was thankful that she had chosen to love me.

When I was done I turned to face her with a smile across my face.

"Race you to the house?" I suggested.

She didn't answer me, but her eyes shot down to her feet. My eyes followed hers and I saw that she was barefoot.

"What happened to your shoes?" I asked, curious.

"Well…" Bella's eyes remained glued to the ground "The heels were uncomfortable and I had trouble running with them, so I got rid of them"

"Alice is not going to be happy" I chuckled. "But you can still run; your feet won't get hurt"

Bella looked pensive for a moment there and then smiled like the Cheshire Cat, except much more beautiful. Her whole face lit up when she smiled, and I found it hard to concentrate.

"I've got a better idea" and before I knew what was happening she flung herself onto my back.

"Alright then, spider monkey" Bella giggled at my nickname for her. One I have not used since that fateful day when she first met my family.

"Hold on tight "I took off running on full vampire speed through the forest. It felt amazing to have her on my back; I had been so worried that I would lose this part of our relationship when Bella was changed, but it seemed that she still craved my favourite way of transporting her.

"You don't seem so fast to me anymore" Bella said, reminding me that some things, at least, had changed.

"Well, you have enhanced senses now, what once was inhuman speed for you, now would become a normal one" I explained to her.

Not two minutes later we were at the house. I motioned for Bella to get off my back, but she simply held on tighter. I chuckled and went to stand next to the tree that could be seen from my room.

"Edward, what in Dracula's name, are you doing?" I stopped mid step. She had not just said that.

"Bella, are you feeling well?" I choked out

"Well, I'm a vampire now. In this case vampire references seem appropriate" Bella explained with such calmness as if it was the most natural thing to do and I was an idiot for missing out on the obvious.

"Why are we back here anyway? I thought you said we needed privacy for that talk" and that ladies and gentleman is my wife – always the curious and impatient one! I'd be lying if I said I didn't love her for it though.

"We need to change our clothes thanks to your little stunt and I thought we should have a picnic." I said as I started climbing up the tree "Besides, I wanted to have Ren with us. I've been away from her for too long, there's only so much time I can handle not being around her." With one last leap we were back into my room.

Bella gasped as soon as the words left my mouth "Why do I have the feeling I am being replaced?" she asked in mock horror.

I laughed at her teasing "Well, I don't know, maybe perhaps it is in fact so" I teased her back just as I opened the dresser.

I was looking through the neatly folded clothes in it, in search of something comfortable to wear for the both of us when something hard hit me quite forcefully on the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I rubbed the sore place and my eyes shot down to the floor to see the object was in fact, a book. "Love that hurt!" I was being overly dramatic and I knew it.

"Serves you right mister! Don't you ever speak of replacing me again or it will not be only a book that hits you the next time!" Ah, there is my angry kitten. She was adorable when she was angry; even now she was a vampire.

_Yes, well, but she can hurt you now… I don't think it's wise to antagonize her just yet. She's stronger than you… _That voice in my head made itself known again, and I had to agree it made a valid point. I pulled out some clothes for myself and quickly dressed myself.

I threw a t-shirt, jeans and some tennis shoes at Bella and told her to put them on while I went downstairs to grab Ren and some food for her.

I entered the living room to find my brothers competing in a video game and my sisters were playing with my baby girl.

"Did you have a nice swim, brother dear?" Alice asked cheerfully without taking her eyes off of my daughter.

"Yes, Ali, it was very nice indeed." My little angel spotted me just then and all of her attention was directed at me. Her aunts didn't have a choice at distracting her.

"Why, hello there, little angel! Did you have a nice nap?" I bent down to take her in my arms and noticed what she was wearing a tiny pink onesie with matching pink shorts and socks with small pink giraffes on them. But what made me smile like an idiot was the onesie – it said: "Daddy's Sweetie"

"You really are a daddy's girl, aren't you Ren? Well, there's nothing wrong with that, dear. In fact, it's wonderful and you'll never hear me complaining about it." My siblings chuckled at my little speech.

_I knew you'd like it! _ Alice thought and I smiled widely at her in return.

"Now, let's go upstairs to your mommy, shall we? The three of us are going to have a picnic." I entered the kitchen first, though, to take some bottles for her.

A minute later we were both in the bedroom.

I pulled out a small backpack and put Renesmee's stuff in it, along with a pink stuffed Giraffe she was quite fond of.

Bella took Ren in her arms as soon as I put her down on the bed.

"Daddy's girl, are you now?" she smirked as she noticed her outfit "We'll see about that, dear, especially when you bring some boy home… "

"She's not dating until she's a hundred and thirty!" I growled. No filthy hormone-driven boy was ever going to touch my precious angel!

Bella looked at me as if I had gone mad "I thought the usual limit was thirty years" she teased

"Yes well, our daughter is _unusual! _ She is half vampire after all, these genes are bound to kick in at some time and when she stops aging she can afford a hundred and thirty years without dating!" I zipped the backpack and handed it to Bella "Take this and hop up"

"Edward, I can keep up now, you don't have to carry me! Just tell me where we're going" she whined

"That's the thing, Bella, it's a surprise!" Obviously, I had said the wrong thing, as a frown flickered across her beautiful face.

"Aww, come on, love, for old times' sake? Please?" I unleashed the power of my eyes at her.

"Oh, fine you silly dazzling vampire!" she groaned and handed me Ren, then climbed onto my back.

After I made sure Renesmee was secure in my arms and Bella was comfortable on my back I took off through the window again. Only this time I was heading towards our haven, towards our meadow…

* * *

_**A/N: So their talk is in the next chapter... Do you have any subjects you want to read about in particular? It would be nice if you let me know!**_

_**Now click the "Review" button and give us some love and tell beyond-the-twilight what a wonderful beta she is! **_

_**I'm gonna start recommending you great Twilight fics I'm reading with every upload, trust me, they are worth your time. **_

_**Check out "The Blizzard" by sheviking**_


	7. The Untold Story of Edward Cullen

_**Next chater is here! It was very exhausting to write... It's almost 6000 words which makes it almost as long as the first chapter... Anyway I hope you like it! :) :) :)**_

_**WARNING - CHARACTER DEATH! (it's not who you think it is! no matter who you think it is... lol that was weird..) anyway, just have that in mind when you're reading...**_

_**Jess, did you like the banner I sent you? You didn't say anything about it...**_

_**thank you Georgia (beyond-the-twilight) for beta-ing!  
**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**SM owns them all!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Grazie amore_****_,_****_ per sapermi amare_**_  
__(__thank you__,__ my love__,__ for knowing how to love me.__)_

_**EPOV**_

"_You want to know what it was like for me while you were pregnant and while you were changing, is that right?" I asked softly. She nodded "We're in for a long talk then…"_

I spread the blanket I had brought for Ren on the green grass and motioned to Bella, who was now holding our precious angel, to come join me on the ground.

I sat on one side of the blanket and watched Bella as she put Renesmee down, so she was gently lying on her back. She then stretched her hand towards the backpack I had packed and took out a tiny pillow out. She placed it under our baby's head and her fingers lovingly caressed her temple.

I was in awe of her once again. I was stunned by her beauty. There was nothing more beautiful to me than Bella interacting with Renesmee.

On my short way here, I kept thinking how I was going to explain my behavior and thoughts to her. I wondered how to explain the emotional mess I have been ever since our wedding night. How do you tell the person you love most what their absence or loss would do to you? How do you put such fear and pain into words?

For the first time in a very long while, the silence between Bella and I was uncomfortable and awkward… I could feel her silent gaze on me – waiting, demanding an explanation for my actions. One, I intended to give her; one she deserved. I just didn't know where to begin.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my suddenly nervous mind. _Get a grip Edward! _ I scolded myself _this is Bella for Goodness' Sake! You can tell her absolutely everything. You know that! _ My inner voice was right – this really was Bella and I knew that the best way to talk to her was to just be honest. So I decided to just go for it.

"Where to begin, love?" I sighed and lifted my head up so I could meet her eyes.

"The beginning would be a good place" she said quietly, her burgundy red eyes boring into mine.

I sighed again; I _knew_ this would be her answer…

"To be honest with you, I'm not really sure what I have been feeling these last couple of months. There was one part of me that was absolutely elated that you were going to become my wife and mate and that we would have the rest of eternity to be together, but then there was the other part of me that was afraid…" my voice was barely over a whisper towards the end

"Afraid of what?" my wife asked softly.

"Of losing you, for the most part. I was afraid that you'd just wake up one morning and realize that you were better off without me. That you wanted to have a normal, happy human life with everything I couldn't give you… "

"I think the right thing to say here is: 'Everything you _assumed_ you couldn't give me', because honestly, I can't think of anything I don't have at the moment… I have the loving family, the best husband, the beautiful baby, I have the big beautiful house with a huge backyard for us to play with our child when she grows up; all we need to complete the picture perfect 'happily ever after' is to get a dog" The smile on her face was barely reaching her eyes though, I could see irritation in them.

"Yeah well, no dogs for us! I've had enough of them in the past year to last me a life time, thank you very much!" I grumbled under my breath, but with her new senses I knew she could hear me. Her beautiful laugh was music to my ears and I vowed right there that I would do my best to make her laugh as often as I possibly could.

"Hold on there, Edward, I'm not finished with what I wanted to say" she cut me off as soon as I opened my mouth again. "You know, for an over one hundred year old vampire with mind reading abilities, one would think you would be smarter. Heck, I thought that you were smarter than that". I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was starting to get ticked off. I wanted to ask her what made her think so, but decided to keep quiet, knowing she would tell me herself soon enough.

"I thought we'd been over the 'let's let Bella live a happy normal life without Edward' conversation after we came back from Italy. I thought I made myself clear that I didn't want that unless you were with me. I thought you understood that _you_ were my life. I don't want a life, I don't want eternity if _you _are not with me" she emphasized every word of her last sentence as if she was trying to burn it in my mind.

"I know, love, I _know_ that now! Trust me, I do! I am simply trying to explain, in the easiest way to understand, what was going on with me, that's all" I clutched her hand in mine tightly and then lifted it to my lips so I could place a kiss there. "Just please, I'm nervous enough as it is, let me tell you everything and if I have left any topic or question you have unanswered then I'll be more than glad to answer them, please love?" I knew that in order to tell her everything I had to get it all out in one breath – so to speak.

"I had a right to be afraid, Bella. There were no obvious threats hanging over you at this point, but I was still worried that _I _could end up being that threat… Up until the wedding, I suppose, you could have chalked it up to pre-wedding jitters, but when I saw you coming down the stairs, love, when I saw you walking down the isle toward me, when you said 'I do' – you were a vision, my own personal angel that had come to save me. Then you kissed me and I thought that I was the luckiest and happiest man walking the Earth, because you had chosen _me_. Out of all your admirers, out of all the men on this planet, you had chosen _me_ to spend the rest of your existence with. During the reception, I could not tear my eyes from you, and not because you were so heartbreakingly beautiful, love, but because I was still afraid. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop; I was waiting for something to go wrong, because such happiness as the one I felt then seemed too good to be true.

And I was right, my own plan managed to backfire on me. The best night of my life – so far- could have turned into a disaster, because once again I have been careless." I could see that she wanted to argue with me on that one, but I gently squeezed her hand in mine, letting her know that she shouldn't interrupt me. "Yet again I was lucky that we managed to prevent the disaster. In that moment, when I saw him clutching you in a vice grip, I wanted nothing more than go to him and rip his arms off for ever thinking he could lay a hand on you against your will. But thankfully, we all made it out unscratched and in that moment, that was enough for me. I came to the conclusion that this incident, as scary as it had been, was not worth ruining our wedding day. I once again submitted to your wish: I pretended nothing happened, for the sake of both of us…" I paused and took another deep breath, knowing that the next subject was going to be even harder to talk about.

I looked at our tiny baby daughter, hoping to get some courage from her. She was my small miracle, she made my life complete. I smiled as she reached with her tiny little hand towards me. I put my finger in her small palm and relished in the warmth of it. Even though I've already sorted my emotions and problems, I still had trouble sometimes in believing that this little creature was mine.

_**BPOV**_

My eyes were fixed on Edward. I saw him caressing Renesmee in the most loving manner. It seemed to me that he was hoping she would give him courage to continue. He breathed in deeply and continued

"At the airport, and during the flight, I was going over and over again through my plan for our wedding night. I was torn Bella. The seventeen year old in me couldn't wait any longer to love you like you deserved, but the ninety something one – the wiser one – kept telling me to wait until you were changed, so that I couldn't hurt you, not even by accident. But then you were standing right next to me in the water, wearing nothing except the moonlight and I knew that I was done for. The seventeen year old had won… I don't think I can possibly put into words what that first night was for me, love… It was Heaven and Hell combined, it was a bitter sweet torture. Heaven didn't come close to the feelings you evoked in me, but then there was your fragile body, the unbelievably strong call it had for me and my desire to change you right then.

It was only after you fell asleep that I saw what I did to you. Suddenly all the bliss and elation disappeared, all I could feel was fear, disappointment and anger. I was afraid that once you saw the bruises, you'd finally see me as a monster and regret having anything to do with me. I was disappointed that you didn't tell me I held you too tight, I was disappointed of my failure. And I was angry that I once again posed a threat for your well being. I was angry that I couldn't let myself love you the way you deserved to be loved. I was angry with my family who told me repeatedly that I could pull this through, and as much as I'm ashamed to admit it, I was angry with you for talking me into this in the first place. My anger towards you was short lived though, because I knew that the blame was on me for agreeing to it. And yet, somewhere deep inside, I couldn't bring myself to regret the night, because it felt so right…" he stopped again and lifted his eyes so they could meet mine. Pain was shining in his caramel orbs – the pain of reliving the experience.

The patch of clouds that was hiding the sun disappeared and the meadow was suddenly a very bright place.

As soon as the sun rays reached Edward's skin, it started to sparkle and as usual, the sight took my breath away. A glimmer caught my attention and I turned my head towards my arm to see that it too was sparkling. It felt weird. Watching Edward in the sun was one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed, but seeing _myself_ sparkle was unreal! It would definitely take some getting used to.

"Look at mommy, baby girl, isn't she stunning?" Edward's soft coo made me look up from my new skin.

He was holding Renesmee now and was staring at me with a slightly open mouth.

In moments like this one I often wondered if my life was a dream and if so, when was I was going to wake up from it? The pain that rose within me when I thought about this possibility was too great to dwell on.

Another ray of sunshine danced on my skin and Ren let out an amused coo – just like a giggle. She stretched her arms towards me and I didn't need words to know that she wanted to touch my skin. I had had the same reaction when I first saw Edward in the sun too. I leaned forward so that she could touch me. Her tiny, warm fingers felt wonderful on my cold skin and I understood what Edward once meant about the warmth being comforting. Her baby fingers were bathed in sunlight and I could see that they had a very subtle glimmer to them. Of course, with my new eyesight I had no trouble detecting that, but to a human, it would be almost unnoticeable.

I was glad to know that my daughter would be able to enjoy sunny days in public without, as Edward has once said, "causing a traffic accident".

"My beautiful girls," Edward sighed quietly "What have I done to deserve you?" If I were human I wouldn't have been able to hear this second part of his remark, but unfortunately for him – I had crystal clear hearing now.

"You exist" I said, my voice firm and soft at the same time. Our eyes met and he took another deep breath.

_**EPOV**_

I didn't think that Bella would hear that second part of my sigh, but she did. Having her as a vampire with sharpened senses would take some getting used to. I have the feeling that I won't be able to get away with as much as I used to simply because she couldn't detect it with her human senses. I also didn't expect her to answer me. All she said was two words 'you exist'. For once, I didn't argue with her.

A jubilant mess of thoughts invaded my mind and my eyes shifted automatically to my baby girl.

Her eyes were moving between me and Bella in wonder. She was remembering what we looked like in the sun and how much she liked it – she was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Is it wrong of me to keep waiting for the other shoe to drop?" I asked suddenly, voicing a thought without thinking.

Bella looked questioningly at me for a second "What do you mean?"

"It seems to be a tradition with us. Once things are finally well and we're happy, something or someone shows up and we end up in heaps of trouble… I'm just so happy right now, and I can't help but feel that it's too good to be true, you know. It's like on our honeymoon. After that second time we made love and I managed to keep you safe, things were wonderful. But when you found out you were pregnant, I…" _I acted like a coward, I ruined everything. I scared you. I was selfish. _But I didn't say any of these things aloud. I knew she'd find a way to prove me wrong and get the guilt off of me. She always did.

As if she could read my mind, she leaned forward and buried her head in my shoulder. I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly, yet carefully, so as not to hurt our precious daughter who was now between us. "Just get it all out, love. You need to let all that out and I'm here to listen. I don't care how you express yourself. I think we've been over this already" she smiled sheepishly at me.

A memory of another sunny day in our meadow quickly surfaced. One of the most important days of my life; the one where I finally told my love my biggest secrets.

"When you called me into the bathroom, I was confused as to what would have you sounding like that. Then I saw you holding the box of tampons and I assumed that it explained your behavior and moods lately, and as blunt as it's about to sound, I assumed you were PMS-ing. I didn't stop to think about the fact that you should have had your period already. I never once thought about it while on the island. I was once again careless, Bella." I could feel her frowning into my shoulder, but I squeezed her hand again, asking her not to interrupt me. "Then you told me the best and yet most terrifying news I have ever heard in my entire existence – '_I'm pregnant_'.

I thought you were joking at first. Vampires couldn't have children. Carlisle and I have researched this subject thoroughly since Rose joined our family… And then I started counting and re-counting the days since your last period and the proof was in front of me. Add the other symptoms you had – fatigue, morning sickness, dizziness – I should have known when you first started having them. It turns out that my two medical degrees were good for nothing after all", I chuckled quietly. " Your crazy pregnancy hormones were nothing compared to what I felt in that moment. There was a part of me that was shocked but elated at the same time. Do you remember what I'd told you about my human self?" I could see her face tense, she was trying to remember a human memory "Back then, life used to be very simple, love. Every girl's dream was to grow up, fall in love, get married, have children and live happily ever after. For us boys it was a bit different. When we were children we yearned to become men, like our fathers; we wanted a good, successful job that would allow us, as well as our future families, to have a good life, then there was the girl of our dreams – she was perfect in every way – we would marry and have sons and daughters and would be happy till the day we die - thus making our parents and families proud. Then the war broke out and our life goals shifted – we wanted to join the war as our fathers and uncles had. We saw this war as an opportunity to grow up – to be the men we wanted to be. We imagined ourselves in the trenches, being brave and fearless in front of our enemy. When the war was finally over, we would come back home, like heroes. We would be given medals and treated with the utmost respect. And of course there was the perfect girl again – the one we would write to before an important battle, the one we would think of before we drifted off to sleep, the one that would wait for us when we got back. But as I've told you before, as much as I wanted to join the war, had I met _the_ girl back then – had I met _you_, Bella – I would have stayed home, wooed you and married you as soon as humanly possible. I would have given you the fairytale wedding, the white picket fence that protected the beautiful house, the dog, the 2.5 children – everything your heart desired.

Back then men were believed to be 'tough', therefore the mere thought of them _dreaming_ of love and children was downright ridiculous! It never was for me. My parental instincts may have not been as clearly pronounced as they would have been if I was born a girl, but they were there. Especially after what happened when I was twelve." I stopped to look at my wife, knowing that the next thing I was going to say was going to shock her.

Nobody in my current family knew about this, not even Carlisle.

This particular memory was far too private and painful to be shared with them.

But Bella was my wife, my forever, my soul mate. We had come here with the clear intention to tell each other everything and I was going to keep my word.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that I haven't told anyone and I'm sorry that I hadn't told you about it before. I just ask you to understand that it's not easy for me to talk about."

_Edward! _To my great surprise I heard Alice calling me in my head. What was she doing here? I made myself clear that I wanted to be alone with Ren and Bella! _Don't be mad brother! I just figured that it would be better if you and Bella were alone, for this conversation. You are going to say some pretty harsh stuff soon and I don't think you'd want your daughter to know what you really thought of her, before hearing her thoughts. She wouldn't be able to understand everything, but she'd get the gist of it. Don't do that to her. Besides, she'll get fussy once you and Bella get upset._ She was right. Although, she didn't show me anything that was about to happen, I knew that Ren shouldn't hear everything we were about to say.

"Hello, birdies" Alice's cheerful voice chirped as she skipped into the meadow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we miss our little baby niece too much and since you were keeping her for too long, I decided to come get her. It's no fun without her anymore!" Surely, Alice realized how absurd she was being.

It seemed that Bella was having the same thoughts as me "Alice you do realize that she's our daughter, right? How could we be 'keeping her for too long'?" she asked in astonishment.

"Oh don't sweat it sister dear, it's just an expression! I'm not stupid! You two are the parents; I know that!" she brushed her off.

"It's for the best, love." I agreed with Alice. As much as I hated being away from my baby girl, I knew it was necessary.

"Alrighty then! Come here little doll!" I snorted quietly, only Alice would call my daughter a doll. "Lets get you back at the house so mommy and daddy can finally sort all their problems, shall we?" She took Renesmee from Bella's arms, then bent down to pick her backpack and stood back up. "Time to say goodbye, princess!" she waved Ren's little hand at us and ran back to where she had appeared from, with a cheerful goodbye thrown over her shoulder.

The look on Bella's face was still puzzled and I decided it would be best if I told her what Alice has told me in her mind before showing up.

Once I told her everything, she agreed with Alice's decision.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me before the pixie showed up?" her voice was light as she cuddled into my side and her arms embraced my torso. My arms mirrored hers and I found myself trying to pull her even closer. Her closeness gave me more comfort than I ever thought possible.

"When I was eleven years old, my mother became pregnant" Bella became still beside me. She was not expecting this. "My parents always wanted another child after they had me and to be honest, I wanted to have a brother or a sister as well. My parents were elated at the news; they had given up on that dream after they weren't able to conceive for a couple of years. My mother was absolutely devastated! With time though, she adapted to the thought and poured all her motherly feelings on me. Esme is a bit like her in that aspect" I smiled at the dim memories of my mother and I spending time together… piano lessons, feminine lessons about plants and flowers, she even tried to teach me how to sew, but I seemed to lack the needed patience for that. "She had a baby girl. She had mother's hair, but aside from that she looked just like father, or so my mother said. They named her Evelyn Viola Masen. Evelyn was my maternal grandmother's name. She had passed away shortly after my mother got pregnant. Viola was the name mom always wanted to name her daughter. She was an adorable little girl. When I wasn't at school or spending time with my father, I was always around her.

One day, my mother hasn't been feeling well and she asked me to watch Evy for her. It was then that I set my mind that one day, I would have a little girl, just like Evy, and this time I would take care of her, all by myself. Little did I know how cruel and unfair life could be! I spent that day, reading stories to her, rocking her to sleep, playing nursery tunes on my piano. I loved her with all my heart and I vowed that I would always be there for her and protect her. No harm would come to my baby sister!" I took a ragged breath in. I would be weeping now if it were possible. "One night, the four of us were taking our usual after dinner walk, when it started raining. We should have known it would rain, since the wind was very strong, but then again, there's always wind in Chicago. They don't call it the "Windy City" for nothing. We ran the rest of the way home. Fortunately we weren't too far from home.

I got lucky that night and didn't get sick… Evy wasn't so lucky, though" Bella gasped in horror beside me, no doubt having a feeling about what I was going to say. I buried my face in her silky brown hair; its sweet scent was comforting. "She fell ill. She had pneumonia…" I sobbed, unable to control my emotions any longer. Bella's grip around me tightened. "She suffered for a whole week, before it got the better of her… We tried everything Bella, every single doctor in town, every single one in the entire district! No one could help her; their medications were of no use… And just like that she was gone, love, my sweet,_ innocent_ baby sister was gone… She was only two years old! She didn't get to experience childhood, or her first love, she'd never be a bride, or a mother…" My voice died "It was her dream you know, to be a bride and have children. She always asked me to play house with her. '_Would you pway house wit me, Eddie?', 'Now wook what you've done! You woke up te baby!', 'Wook, Eddie he has youw eyes!'_" I mimicked Evy's voice perfectly between my sobs.

_**BPOV**_

Edward's story left me absolutely speechless! When he told me there was something he had to tell me; something he hadn't told anyone – not even Carlisle – I assumed the worst! Hearing him say that he had a sister though, was the last thing I expected! Watching him remember his memories with his sister was heart warming! From what he shared with me, I knew he had been the perfect big brother! Watching him mimic his sister's voice was heart breaking! When he finished his story he was sobbing and holding onto me for dear life. I was sobbing along with him. I couldn't imagine how much it would hurt to lose any of my brothers and sisters. My breath hitched as I thought of his mother, though. Being a mother myself – even if it was just three days – I couldn't imagine my life without my daughter! The thought of losing her was too painful to even be considered! I've had her for just three days, but she was already a vital part of my existence, just as vital as her father. I thought my non-beating heart cracked when he replayed his sister's request and mimicked her voice.

"Oh love" I whispered, holding him even tighter to myself. I knew that no matter what I said, nothing would help to ease his pain, so I kept quiet and just rocked him silently.

I don't know how long we clung onto each other, but he eventually recollected himself. "When I fell sick with the flu, I resigned myself to the thought that I would never get to be a father. That's why not being able to have children never bothered me in this life. But then you came along and rocked my world – quite literally – and I knew that you were _the_ girl for me! I wanted to give you everything! The entire world, the moon the stars, everything!" Oh my poor vampire "There were a couple of minutes after you told me the news during which I'd been blissfully happy! I was always so afraid that you would give up so much for me, but here I was able to give you yet another human experience… But then there was this other part, the one that was afraid. I was afraid, Bella! There weren't any records of a relationship between a vampire and a human before us; I didn't know what would happen. While I was absolutely elated at the thought of a baby, I was terrified for your well being, because as much as I wanted to experience fatherhood, I couldn't live without you. As soon as that thought registered in my mind, your safety became my first priority. I wasn't thinking straight love, I was on auto pilot, and I was acting on my instinct to keep you safe."

_**EPOV**_

I was deeply ashamed of what I was about to say. "I had made up my mind; already decided that we needed to get rid of the baby. But it was a part of you and you loved it – which meant that there was no way I could ever hate it! When she started bruising you, it gave me the perfect excuse: I convinced myself that she was bad for you! She was hurting you and it gave me the excuse to hate her" I was looking at my feet, unable to look at her after what I just said. I was expecting her to slap me, or just get up and leave "As you started showing more I found myself desperate to touch your belly! Even bruised, you were beautiful! Pregnancy suited you perfectly, love! And then, just as we were lying in bed, I heard her! I heard Ren's thoughts! I couldn't believe it at first! But as soon as I understood that she loved us – well, just you really, and didn't want to hurt you, all the antagonism I forced myself to feel towards her evaporated! The first time I held her in my arms, I felt complete! While you were changing she was the only one that kept me sane, love. Her brown eyes kept the hope from disappearing. I'm so glad she has your eyes" I felt Bella's finger lift my head up so she could look me in the eyes. I lifted my eyes to hers reluctantly, knowing that she would slap me.

I didn't expect what happened next though. "Why didn't you tell me all of that, Edward? Why didn't you talk to me about your feelings? I would have understood, love! I was so worried" she whispered as her palm caressed my cheeks lovingly. "You were so distant at first, I was terrified! I had seen you like that just once before and what followed that nearly killed us both" I cringed at her words "I thought you would leave me again… And the hormones weren't helping!" she chuckled, but it wasn't funny for me. I would despise myself for eternity for ever leaving her!

"Never love, I would never ever be so stupid again!" I vowed.

Bella suddenly stood up and pulled me up along with her

"Just promise me one thing, please," she murmured as our foreheads touched

"Anything you want" I whispered, inhaling her intoxicating floral scent

"Always talk to me when you're troubled. It would save us lots of unnecessary drama. I promise to do the same when I have problems"

"I promise, love" I couldn't restrain myself anymore and leaned down to mold our lips together. I poured all my love into her kiss, but I kept us – myself - in check.

We parted, both of us breathing heavily.

"You know, we never talked about Ren's middle name…" she mused "I have the perfect one – Evelyn! The 'E' can also be for your mother's name!" Her declaration left me absolutely speechless once again. I found myself thanking the gods for my beautiful angel.

"It's perfect indeed! Thank you love" I whispered before my lips once again found hers.

* * *

_**So that's all for now folkes! lol, I've been watching too much looney toones lately XD ... To be honest with you I don't know where the Edward-having-a-sister came from... It was a spur of the moment thing... Evy's entire story was not planned in this story, but I still love it... I was thinking about writing Evy's story as a separate one shot - would you like to read it?**_

_**What do you think of the chapter! Your opinion on THIS chapter in particular is VERY important to me so please review and be honest with me (not that you aren't honest usually) I want to know WHY you liked/didn't like the chapter.**_

_**love you all,**_

_**Mimozka**_


	8. True Colors

_**Heyyy there guys! I'm very very sorry for the long time it took me to update! It was really a series of misfortunate events... hehe... ^_^" First of all I had to focus on graduating with an 'A' (which I did! Woot!), then when I fdinally finished the chapter I had a family emergency and had to go visit my grandma who lives out of town (granted it's only a 30 minute drive) and when I finally came back with the full intention of uploading my i-net decided to disappear! It's very tricky these days! One moment it's there the next it's gone and I have no idea when it will be back...Anyway, it's Summer Break now and I have all day and night to write and upload so uploads will be more frequent (I hope)! **_

_Last chapter, I got a review from EC and since it was annonymus I couldn't reply so I'd do it now: I use many point of views in certain chapters because I want you (the readers) to get the point of view of certain characters that would have an important role in the future of this fic. I know that sometimes repeating certain events can be annoying, but it's all for a good cause! Having said that, your criticism isn't mean - it's constructive and if anything I'm greatful you're being honest! _

_**I saw Eclipse the other day! The movie totally rocked on all accounts! I loved Kristen's version of Bella so much more than SM's! Also Rob was brilliant in his role as Edward this time around (perhaps because he wasn't so sad and anguished all the time!) The proposal in the movie was sooooo much better than the one in the book and I loved Bella's speech at the final scene explaining Edward what she has gone through (although I have a feeling they took that part from the BD book)! The Cullens were so badass! Go Major Jasper Withlock! He was so dreamy! All in all the movie was freaking awesome and knowing myself I'll be visiting the movie theater to watch it again in the very near future! **_

_**Okay enough chatter, I can talk about this all day long, but I'm sure you want to read this chapter! **_

_**Let the drama begin!**_

* * *

_**"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." ~ Marc Brown**_

_**Jacob Black POV**_

I reached the reservation only a couple of minutes after I burst out of the damned house. I couldn't believe what had gone in there.

My Bella has been brainwashed. She was so different, but she was more beautiful than ever, even with the freaky red eyes. I thought I had died and gone to Heaven when she descended the stairs walking as if she owned the world.

When she greeted her family though, and especially after she greeted _him_ I wanted to hurl! How could she kiss a bloodsucking leech was beyond me.

_She __**is**__one too now you moron! _A small voice in my head said.

No! She's _my_ Bella! She's not evil! She's…

A knock on my door interrupted my train of thought and I went to get it.

My pissed off mood returned as soon as I saw who was at the door – Sam bloody Uley!

"What do you want?" I growled at him

"We need to talk, Jacob" he said calmly, but his voice was dripping with authority. The bastard was using his Alpha voice on me.

"Fine" I knew that we needed to talk sooner or later.

I also knew that he wouldn't be using his alpha voice on me much longer. If anyone was to use this voice it would be me forcing it on _him_! I was the righteous Alpha! The only reason and he knew that! The only reason he was the leader now was because I didn't want the power and responsibility of being an Alpha.

Too bad I changed my mind… For him and the filthy bloodsuckers that is.

We reached a small clearing in the woods where we usually had our pack meetings. It didn't surprise me to see that everybody was already there, waiting.

"The Cullens and I have reached to an agreement" Sam said calmly. How could he be so calm when my Bella was in that madhouse was beyond me! "Now I want you to listen to me carefully and let me finish, then we're going to discuss any disagreements or comments on the matter" while saying that his eyes roamed between me and Paul.

"What is there to agree about?" Leah exclaimed "The leeches broke the treaty! That gives us the right to attack!" she barred her teeth at Sam. I had the feeling that we were not going to like that 'agreement'.

"After I asked you to leave, Isabella Cullen,"

I growled at Bella's new name. "It's Bella Swan"

"She's married, Jacob, and she has decided to take her husband's name" Sam was talking to me as if I was a mentally challenged infant. I growled again. "As I was saying Mrs. Cullen approached me and explained some details that Jake missed to share with us" My brothers – and sister – all turned to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"I told you everything! I saw that Devil's Spawn and I was given confirmation that Bella was bitten!"

_**Sam POV**_

"Yes, but Isabella presented me with a point of view you didn't." I said.

Jacob was acting like a madman! We told him ever since he became one of us that he should forget about Bella, but did he listen? Nooo! He thought he imprinted on her, but it was obvious that he hadn't. Everything that went out between him and Isabella in the Cullen house proved it. Isabella had made a few very good points back then.

My pack quieted down. All of them were curious to know what I was going to say next. I'm sure it would be the last thing they expect.

"Isabella pointed out that the treaty forbade them to turn or bite a human that they saw fit to become one of them" my brothers nodded their heads silently.

"We already know that, Sam. What are you getting at?" Leah snapped at me.

I sighed in my mind. Working with her was getting harder with each passed day. I think I understand now why people forbid romantic relationships between co-workers. Although in our case it's all backwards… Anyway, that's a moot point right now.

"None of our ancestors ever discussed the issue of said human _wanting _to become one of the cold ones." I tensed waiting for their outrage.

"Excuse me? What the Hell does that mean? So just because some human _wants_ to become a bloodsucker we have to sit there and watch? That's sick!" Paul was on his feet and he was trembling with rage. Damn it, I was hoping it wouldn't get to a fight.

"Since when do you trust a leech's word, boss?" Jacob's voice was dripping with sarcasm when he addressed me as 'boss'. He was so concentrated on his hurt pride and vengeance that he didn't notice that he called 'his Bella' a leech – something, an imprinted wolf would never call his imprintee!

"Yeah how do we know that she really _wanted_ to become one f them and was not brainwashed?" Leah was standing next to Jacob and was trembling as well.

"Damn it, you all! Are you for real? Would you stop?" that annoyed shout came from the one person I least expected – Seth. He turned toward Jake

"We can trust the Cullens since the Doc took care of each and every one of you that got hurt during the newborn fight! We can trust them because it's been nearly a century since the treaty was made and they have not broken it! They are different than the cold ones in our legends! You would know that if any of you ever bothered to have a civil conversation with them!" then to my surprise he turned toward his sister "Leah, you're my older sister and all and I respect you, but are you damn blind?" I couldn't believe my own eyes! 15 years old Seth was going against his own family to defend his friends and to defend the truth. I would lie if it didn't make me proud. "Have you not seen Bella and Edward together? Didn't you see her when she befriended us all? Didn't you see the mental pictures of her when the Cullens left her? She was freakin' devastated, Leah! You didn't even come close to what she was like!" suddenly the entire clearing went dead silent. Seth had just crossed a major line

Leah's trembling increased "You fucking traitor" she hissed and then she exploded. Shreds of fabric flew everywhere and Leah stood in front of her brother in a crouch.

"Leah, stop!" I ordered her. "Don't do anything you're going to regret later!"

She growled at me with all her might, but obeyed me.

"Isabella presented me with one more thing to think about" I said, knowing they were going to be even angrier. "She gave me another perspective on her change and on the reason why vampires change certain humans to begin with." The pack quieted down and sat back on the logs, Leah stayed in her wolf form.

"She told me that when vampires mate they mate for life" my conversation with Isabella gave me insight on some parts of their existence that our people don't know about. I really understand Seth's friendship with them now "When we imprint we imprint for life. Are we _that_ different in this aspect? Isabella might have not been a cold one when she met the youngest Cullen boy, but she connected to him. Our imprintees are humans too; they are not werewolves like us. But does that make the connection between one of us and another human girl wrong?" I knew that only the imprinted men would understand me. But it's better to have them on my side than no one at all.

I looked up towards my brothers and saw that my assumption was right, or at least partly so. Quil, Paul and Jared – the only ones who have imprinted beside myself – were torn between interest and confusion. The others though were staring blankly at me and probably wondering where the hell I was going with this.

I hesitated, knowing that I had to choose my words very carefully and phrase them in a way that would make them understand the situation rather than transform and go rip the Cullens apart.

"Stop dancing around the issue, man, just spit it out!" Embry said. Huh, I guess that when you have a telepathic link to someone you get to know them pretty well… I wonder how the mind reading cold one was dealing with hearing stuff all the time.

"Alright." I sighed I decided that the best way to say this would be just to be honest "Isabella presented me with a point of view that was entirely different from ours. I'm sure all of you can see the obviously strong bond between her and her husband." Jacob, Leah and some of the others snorted. "From what she told me, I gathered that she sees her transformation as a way of being with her loved ones forever or at least for a very long time…" I trailed off at this point knowing that there would be comments.

"Bullshit! She's only gonna stay with her new family – if you can even call them that – and that devil child of hers forever. Her parents and normal friends will die eventually." Paul sneered.

"Yes," I nodded "This was exactly what I was thinking when she told me that. But then she said something else. She asked me a question…"

"Oooh so the tiny little human turned big bad vampire asked you a question? How terrifying!" I turned my head to the left to see that Leah was back in her human form.

"Some of you won't understand the significance of this question or the reasons behind my answer…" I trailed off again. This was the part I was dreading.

"Just spit it out, Sam, it can't be that bad" Brady, our newest addition said a bit impatiently.

"She asked me to put myself in her and Edward's shoes for a moment… "I took a deep breath "You know that those of us who possess the 'wolf-gene' would not age as long as we're transforming right?" They all nodded, I could tell they were getting irritated "She asked me if I would rather live my life with Emily while she aged and I didn't or if I would spend forever with her were I able to give her that. All in all she asked me if I would rather have one human life or forever with my soul mate" I avoided Leah's eyes as I said this last part. Her cousin may be my soul mate, but Leah was my first love and as much as I hate myself for hurting her, I was never going to forget the time we spent together.

"Isabella told me that this was the way she envisioned vampirism – as a way to be with your beloved forever. "

"That whole thing is a load of crap, Sam! Bloodsuckers are monsters! And you could simply grow old with Emily and stop transforming and then you would not have to face the problem of her aging while you're stuck in a nineteen year old body!" Jacob growled.

I hoped that perhaps with time he would understand his mistakes and regret some of his actions. Jacob's transformation was very hard on him; it was obvious to this day that he struggled with what he was – with what we all are. But I knew that deep inside her was a good kid and had a good heart. I hope that once the pain of his broken heart fades he will go back to normal, somewhat… But even though I was compassionate towards his pain I've had enough of his attitude!

"You mean to tell me that if Bella was your imprintee and you had the power to give her immortality so you to could spend forever with her you would deny her that; that you would deny yourself that?" As soon as I said this I knew it was a low blow and that I was only adding oil to the fire, but as I already said – I've had enough of him.

"Some of you have found their imprint, think about guys, I mean really think about it – doesn't the idea of spending forever with your destined person appeal to you in the smallest, tiniest bit?"

The tension in the small clearing was heavier than ever. I was starting to get really nervous when suddenly Paul – of all people – nodded

"I would spend eternity with Rebecca if I could, there's nothing I'd like more" For a moment there I thought I was hallucinating. Paul, the most violent out of all of us was actually agreeing with me. In this moment I saw just how much true love can change a person.

Jared and Quil nodded their heads in agreement with Paul's words each thinking about their own girl.

"After this conversation I decided not to declare war on them, but to let it slide…" Three, two, One…

"YOU WHAT?" Leah, Embry, Collin and Brady shouted at once. Jacob's outraged shriek was the loudest of them all.

"Calm down!" I shouted out using my Alpha voice – the only way to make them calm down. "I gave Edward and Isabella my word that neither of us will harm them or their coven. In exchange I asked them to keep an eye of… their youngest member…" that was the best phrase I could think of to describe their… child. "They gave me their word that they would control her and take responsibility for her"

"Oh and you're going to trust his gentlemanly word is that it?" Collin of course had to put his two cents into the argument…

"You know what? I'm sick of it! I say we vote!" Jacob said suddenly, looking calmer than I've seen him for a long while now. He had a strange glint in his eyes though, I didn't like that. I had a gut feeling that whatever was going to happen in the next couple of minutes would not be good at all…

"Let's have a vote. All of you, who think that the Leeches broke the Treaty and should pay for it, raise your hands." Jacob said and raised his own hand. Leah raised hers a second later, followed by Collin and Brady. Embry was the last one to raise his hand and I couldn't help but notice the way he hesitated when he did that. The way I see it, if it were up to Embry alone he would not take sides. He was a peaceful kind of guy that did not resort to violence unless he had any other choice, but he was also loyal to a fault and I didn't expect him to go against his best friend…

"All of you who support Sam's decision raise your hands" Jacob said again.

I of course immediately raised my hand up, Seth and Quil had their hands up as well, next was Jared.

Paul turned to look at me, asking me with his eyes whether I was sure about my decision and if the cold ones could really be trusted. I only nodded reassuringly at him. He gave me a tight smile in return and raised his hand.

"Paul, what the Hell?" Leah exclaimed "I thought you of all people would want to fight them, especially after that big idiot could have killed you!"

"Fighting them would be fun!" he chuckled "but," Leah groaned "If Sam's words are correct and their connection is really as strong as mine and Becca's then good for them"

"That's not an excuse! Right now you're supporting him" she pointed at me accusingly"and he supports _them_ so this means that in the end you support them too! You are turning your back on your friends to support our natural enemies!"

"But," Paul emphasized loudly "if their bond – of all of them – is really _that _strong, then I don't want to fight. A few months ago I would have jumped the opportunity without second thoughts…"

"What's stopping you now?" Brady cut in.

"Well I might tell you if you stop interrupting me, don't you think?" Paul growled. Everyone quieted down immediately "A few months ago I did not understand their bond, but then I met Rebecca and was lucky enough to have her return my feelings for her. Right now, as cheesy and clichéd as it sounds, I cannot imagine my life without her. The pain of living without her would be indescribable; I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies, especially not on ones that lived through it already." We were all silent as he was speaking, neither of us expecting him to say words like these, because well, it _is_ Paul. "Besides," there's more? "I think this goes for all of us who have found their imprint."

"I never thought you'd turn into such a sappy date, Paul" Jacob sneered with a smirk.

He then turned to face me and his smirk grew. "Not many of you know that, but Sam is not your rightful leader"

The pack looked at Jacob as if he was insane, only Paul didn't look surprised, because he knew of the situation "I am the descendent of Ephraim Black – the person that created this treaty with… _them_ – therefore I am the rightful leader of this pack! Up until now I didn't want the position since I thought that Sam was doing a good job, but it seems that he doesn't anymore!" Jacob was speaking with the voice of a true Alpha, something that even I couldn't bend. "But desperate times call for desperate measures! That's why all of you who voted in favor of preserving the treaty as if nothing happened are no longer part of the pack! I banish you!" Everyone was shocked at Jacob's words. Yet no one dared to disagree with him

"Jacob, you're too angry and hurt right now, you're not thinking straight, don't do something you're going to regret later!" I tried to reason with him but deep inside I knew that there was no use.

"Angry or not, I _am_ the true leader and you will obey my orders. Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil, you are no longer our brothers" he pointed to the rest of the pack – or should I say his pack" you are no longer wanted among us! The rest of you will go back to the reservation with me, we have to tell the council about the situation" And just like that Jacob, Leah, Collin and Brady transformed and ran out of the clearing.

Embry was the only one left of them and he cast us a brief apologetic glance before transforming himself and running back home.

I looked around my brothers, my true brothers, and sat down on the nearest log. I was still in shock of what just happened.

"Oh, well, there's one plus to all of this the Leah/Jacob angst fest is finally over!" Jared chuckled.

* * *

**_In case you're confused or something there are 2 wolf packs now: _**

**_The first consists of Sam, Jared, Quil, Seth and Paul (the imprinted wolves, apart from Seth who joins them because he's a friend with Bella and Edward)_**

**_And the second one that consists of Jacob, Embry, Collin, Brady and Leah! _**

**_So yeah, this chapter is all wolf drama! What do you think of the little twist of Jacob being the bad guy instead of Sam? I was afraid that this chapter would turn out to be very short because I'm not used to writing anything wolf-related! That's why I ask of you to review and tell me if it turned out alright! If you have any questions about the chapter PM me and I'd be more than happy to answer you! I Paul will be different than his book self. _**

**_Is there anything in particular you would like to read about in future chapters? I don't really know how this story will develop - I'm making it up as I go, so if you have any ideas I would take them into consideration! :) :) :) _**

**_Love you all for your loyalty and support! _**

**_Mimozka  
_**


	9. Party

_**First of all I want to thank everyone for their nice words! It's very nice of you and I'm touched that you care! Thank you for being there for me in such a difficult time! I love you for it!**_

_**I'm thinking it so I might as well say it: I don't like this chapter! It's short and crappy – but that what happens when people push me! I'm also so not in the mood to write funny and fluffy stuff right now! **_

_**I get it that you want to know what happens and all, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't push me to write because none of us is going to be satisfied with the result! Especially not considering my current situation! **_

_**Also, I said I wouldn't be able to update for an unknown amount of time and you couldn't respect that although that this chapter is a filler and therefore boring! Well, good luck waiting for the next chapter which is drama filled in this case because I'm not going to update until I'm completely over my grandma's death! **_

_**And last but definitely not least, when you review and you expect an answer to it please don't use the 'anonymous review' option! How do you expect me to answer you if I can't reach you? If you want me to answer a certain question then please bother yourselves to sign in! Or just PM me if you're too lazy! **_

_**I know this A/N is not nice, it might be rude even, but I really can't bring myself to care right now! My day has been horrific and people pushing me to deal with trivial stuff as updating was the last straw for me! Anyway, I don't care how many flames I get due to this! Heck, I don't even care if it costs me some readers!**_

_**What I said is true and I stand by it! If some of you don't like it – well too bad! Also, when I asked you to forgive me for not uploading I meant it in a metaphorical way – I meant for you to understand why I wasn't updating! I wasn't asking for your forgiveness literally!**_

"_**Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." ~ Robert Heinlein**_

_**EPOV**_

When Bella and I got back home it was already dark outside.

Today has truly been a very emotionally draining day for me, but I wouldn't change one bit of it! Days like this are the reasons I sometimes miss sleeping. I had always found comfort in it as a human. It was my 'alternative reality' when I had a bad day.

Bella and I ran back to the house in silence. Well, actually only Bella did the running. After we watched the sun set from our meadow and decided that we both missed our baby girl too much she had a fit of giggles and when I asked her what was so funny she floored me with her response!

"I'm stronger than you right?" she had asked with that glint in her eye, that I knew meant trouble.

After I confirmed her theory she erupted in sweet melodic giggles again and told me that _she_ wanted to carry _me_ home on _her_ back! My shocked expression triggered another fit.

When she finally calmed down she explained that she wanted to feel what it was like and after I refused to get on her back she threw the 'equals' card on me, leaving me now choice but to obey her wishes.

While she was running something occurred to me.

"Hey, love; do you know what day is today?" I asked smiling although she couldn't see him.

"It's Thursday, I think, why?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"No, my silly girl!" I chuckled "The date! What's today's date?"

"Um… I don't know…" Bella muttered "I kind of lost track of time with the burning and the fight and everything that happened lately!" she chuckled.

"Why Bella how could you forget today's date!" I pretended to be stunned "Does the date September 13th ring a bell?"

Bella gasped sharply "Oh God no!" she let out a small growl.

_Aww my baby tiger is back! _I chuckled under my breath.

"So… I figured that I'd prepare you a bit before we enter the house…" I trailed off, she was not going to like the family's plans.

"They are _not_ throwing me a _party, are they? _

"It will be very different than last year's!" I hesitated, she growled again. "Love, they're just going to wish you a happy birthday and give you their presents that's all! No extravagant cake or any kind of catastrophes this year, I promise!" I hurried to pacify her.

"That better be all!" she huffed.

After a few quiet moments she sighed. "It's not fair! I'm supposed to be eighteen forever! Frozen! I shouldn't be celebrating my nineteenth birthday!" Bella whined.

"Love, will you put me down for a moment?" My request sounded so silly coming out of my mouth that I had to bite my lip in order not to laugh. Knowing Bella, she would have thought I was laughing at her!

She stopped running and I slid off her back.

"Baby," I whispered putting my hands on both sides of her face. "You officially stopped again two and a half days ago! You _are_ eighteen forever! They just want to celebrate the event of you being _born!_ They're not celebrating your _age!_ Personally, I'd be celebrating your _birth_day every single day, simply because if it weren't for this day you'd never be here and I'd never have you!" I kissed her nose lovingly. I was a hundred percent serious; if I could I'd celebrate her birthday every day! I doubt she'd appreciate that, though!

"Ok," Bella whispered and took a deep breath "Lets get this over with!" she grunted and took my hand.

"What no more piggyback?" I feigned shock, but she just stuck her tongue out at me and smacked my arm.

"Ow, Bella!" this time I wasn't faking! Damn, Bella being able to physically hurt me would take some getting used to.

Bella's eyes widened and she gasped "I _hurt_ you?" she asked in a terrified voice.

I wanted to smack myself! "Oh, love, it didn't _hurt_! It's just the thought and fact that you could hurt me _physically_ now took me off guard, that's all!" I hurried to explain.

Relief washed over her face and she chuckled. "Well, in that case you better not give me any occasions to hit you, right?" she asked sassily.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella Cullen!" I groaned.

Bella giggled and pulled my hand. "Come on, Mr. 'a-hundred-and-five-years-old'! I miss my baby and the sooner that party is over the better because then I can have you and Ren all to myself!"

And so we took off again.

"You said it was just them giving me presents and wishing me a happy birthday!" Bella shouted as soon as we set foot in the living room. Or shall I say what _used to be_ the living room! "I thought this wasn't going to be like last year's!

I looked around the nearly unrecognizable living room – there were pink ribbons and twinkle lights everywhere! Right in front of us was hanging a huge, colorful 'Happy Birthday, Bella!' sign.

"I had _no_ idea that they were going to do that!" I whispered. Didn't these idiots know that it is not wise to antagonize newborns?

"I think someone has a death wish!" Bella whispered.

"I do not!" Alice's high pitched shout echoed from upstairs "You never said you didn't want us to anything for your birthday so suck it up!" in a blink of an eye she was standing in front of us with a frown on her face and with her arms on her waist.

As Bella opened her mouth to argue I gently put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"You really didn't say anything about it, Bella" I whispered in her ear.

"Now I want you to get out of here, come in again so we can do this properly!" Alice ordered us around pointing the front door.

"Alice-" Bella started saying but Alice stomped her foot and interrupted her.

"Do as I say Isabella! I've put some serious thought and effort into this party! You won't ruin it for me!"

Bella exhaled heavily and glanced at me. I just shrugged and motioned with my head towards the door.

"There's really no point in arguing with her, love. So let's just save ourselves the headache and just do as she asks!"

I admit that Alice making us go out and then in again was indeed stupid, but years of experience had taught me that it is better not to argue with a certain Mary Alice!

"Do you think we should knock?" Bella grinned at me as we stood in front of the closed door.

I chuckled at her behavior and turned the door knob, but did not go in since I just got a brilliant idea

"You know what, love, how about we compromise?" I suggested

"Compromise how?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You suffer through this party and for the next decade we'll be going away for your birthday, just me you and Ren and this way you won't have to suffer through this torture!" I smiled her favorite smile. Okay, I knew she couldn't refuse that smile so it wasn't really fair, but as I've said before – I didn't always play fair!

"What's in it for you?" she asked me suspiciously, being her usual perceptive self. "So far the only person that gains something from it is me!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Bella! You see, you get to spend your birthday without any kind of Alice-extravaganza; while I get to spend the day with you and our little baby girl and I can spoil the pair of you rotten! And don't even think to argue about the spoiling part because then I'll just have to give Alice free reign!" I hurried to add as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I was not about to say that!" Bella feigned hurt "I was actually about to say that your idea sounds lovely! And I really don't mind you spoiling me anymore! You did that enough at our honeymoon and after you changed your mind about Ren! I kind of got used to it!" she admitted sheepishly.

I just watched her in complete shock, not really believing what she had just said. She had fought me against spoiling her for two years and now she's practically giving me a carte blanche to buy her whatever I wanted! I believe there was a rather silly expression on my face because Bella giggled while looking at me with a funny expression.

"Told you it's a win-win situation! I just love compromising with you!" I declared happily and kissed her on the lips.

_Will you get in already? We don't have all night! _Alice's annoyed voice rang in my head.

_Annoying pixie first she can't wait for us to go out and now she's ordering us to go in again _I thought in irritation.

"Come on, love, let's get in before Alice bursts with excitement!" I chuckled and took her hand in mind, knowing full well that Alice will hear me.

As soon as we set foot into the living room the entire family shouted "Happy Birthday, Bella!" and then started clapping.

I joined the clapping part as well.

Emmett, though being his usual obnoxious self started wolf whistling and 'whooping' which was the last straw for Renesmee and she started crying. The girls had told her that they would make noise when Bella arrived so she wasn't that scared from the shouting and clapping, only a little disturbed. But no one expected Emmett's whistling. We should have though.

"Emmett you idiot! You scared my baby!" Bella frowned and went straight to Rose to take Ren from her arms.

_Only Bella would be scolding people around instead of thanking them! Emmett did deserve it though! _I chuckled quietly and Jazz who had caught on to my feelings chuckled too.

After taking Ren in her arms and rocking her a little so she'd calm down Bella thanked the family for their efforts but managed to ask them as politely as she could not to do this again.

Not long later she had to hand our baby girl to me, because the others started hugging her and wishing her well and she didn't wasn't Ren squished in the middle.

"It's presents time!" Alice chirped and disappeared upstairs.

"You really shouldn't have!" Bella groaned and motioned around her.

"Nonsense dear, it wasn't a bother at all! For Alice that is!" Esme laughed heartily "Besides, it's not like anyone can stop her once she puts her mind into something!"

"Does that sound familiar to you, Bella?" I grinned at her.

She just grinned and then stuck her tongue out at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said innocently.

"Sure she doesn't, right honey?" I cooed at my daughter who had taken a hold of my finger. I have to give it to her – she had quite the grip for a newborn baby. But then again, she _is_ half-vampire!

"Okay, everyone, the presents are here!" Alice announced and poured a bag of presents on the sofa.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed in horror you didn't have to get me so many stuff!"

"Oh can it, Bella! I heard what you just told your husband!" Alice grinned and waved Bella's comment off. "Besides, half of it is for Ren! Her birthday was three days ago!"

"Nice save sister, but you know, you start counting at the mark of the first year, not the day of birth itself!" I pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut it Edward!" Alice said stiffly.

_You're lucky you're holding the one and only niece I'll ever get! Otherwise I'd get you!_ She pointed out in her mind, followed by the detailed explanation about what she wanted to do to me. I gulped and thanked all the gods I knew for giving me my daughter!

"You know, one would think that after last year, you would leave the presents unwrapped!" Bella chuckled and Jasper winced slightly at the reminder. Being the perceptive creature that she is Bella noticed that "Oh Jazz, it's all water under the bridge! You couldn't help it! I don't blame you for anything!" she hurried to his side and engulfed him in a comforting hug.

Of course, this made him feel better instantly. "Thank you, Bella!" he said quietly.

_She really is one of a kind, bro! You're lucky to have her! _He told me through his thoughts and I just nodded in agreement. I was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet!

"Okay, Emmett and Rose first!" Alice announced and handed Bella a red package.

In my arms Ren squirmed a little as soon as she laid eyes on the shiny red wrapping paper. "You like shiny stuff, don't you?" I asked her softly. "We can't play with it, love; you might get a paper cut!" I explained softly.

Ren frowned and made a small huffing sound, thus showing me that she was not pleased with me.

"Well, I'm not going to have you getting hurt, so there's no point to be cross! We'll just have to find something else to play with!" I prayed that compromises would work on her!

"Holly Crap!" Bella exclaimed in shock and dropped the box as if she was burned.

"What? What is it?" I hurried to ask her, concern washing over me. "What's wrong, Bella?" uh-oh, I was starting to panic. Not good.

Bella's eyes were stubbornly glued to the floor and judging by Em and Rose's smug smiles, my wife was embarrassed. I was a tad bit disappointed to see that she didn't blush…

"What did they get you?" I asked curiously. Anything that got that kind of a reaction from her was bound to be good.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me and smirked.

_Oh!_ So it was _that_ kind of present! I couldn't help the smirk that showed on my face.

"You're lucky you're holding Ren!" Bella hissed as soon as she saw my smile.

"Yeah, I get that a lot!" I laughed. "So what did they get you? Do I get to see it?"

"No!" Bella snapped and left her first gift as far away from me as she could.

"This is from Jasper!" Alice announced and handed Bella a rectangular package wrapped in silver.

"What did you get me Jazz?" Bella asked curiously.

"Get the paper off and you'll see!" Jazz smirked. He seemed pretty confident that she'll like it.

"Oh My God! Jazz!" Bella gasped and revealed the present to the rest of us. It was a copy of 'Wuthering Heights' "It's a first edition!" Bella squeaked with delight and hurried to hug Jasper again. "Thank you so much! How did you get it?"

"I had it lying around" Jasper answered nonchalantly. In his head though he was thinking that it was best not to let Bella know the price of the book.

I nodded my head slightly, agreeing with him.

"Okay, Carlisle and Esme next!" Alice handed Bella a small yellow box next.

"Thanks guys!" Bella exclaimed and wasted no time in unwrapping the gift. It turned out to be a dark blue velvet box. Bella opened it and her breath stopped for a couple of seconds. Thank God she doesn't need to breathe now!

"Oh," she sighed and run her fingers against the platinum bracelet. "Thank you, this means so much…" she chocked out.

Carlisle and Esme's gift was an elegant platinum bracelet with the family crest on it.

"Nonsense, dear, you're part of the family now! If it were up to my I would have given you this the very first time you came to visit!" Esme chuckled and hugged her newest daughter and Carlisle joined their hug. When they broke away Esme took the bracelet from Bella and clasped it around her wrist. "Suits you!" she smiled.

It was really nice of them to do that!

"Okay, this one is from Edward!" Alice said and handed Bella my gift.

"You better have not spent a fortune on it!" Bella warned me as she took the small gift.

"No point crying over spilled milk, love. Besides, what happened to you not objecting to me giving you stuff?" I inquired.

"I don't. This doesn't mean you can just empty your bank account though!" She unwrapped the paper. "This better not be jewelry!" she hissed as soon as she saw the small black box.

"It's not, trust me!" I reassured her.

"A key?" Bella exclaimed quizzically as soon as she opened the box.

"Your after car, love" I explained and she groaned but said nothing further. Oh well, with her, it could have been much worse, I suppose!

"Okay, now, in here there's a gift from all of us, but you don't get to see it until it's finished!" Alice smiled and handed Bella an envelope.

She opened it and pulled a smaller key out of it.

"What's this one for?" she asked curiously "Not another car, I hope?" she added worriedly.

"No Bella!" Rose chuckled "but you have one sweet ride, just so you know!" she added with a wink "It matches the present I gave you!"

"Rose!" Bella whined at the same time as I groaned.

"It's something for you, Edward and Renesmee, but that's all you're getting for now!" Esme grinned.

"You're mean!" Bella whined again.

"Now, my gift goes along with your previous one so you can't see it now!" Alice explained with a smirk.

"Alice, it doesn't take a genius to know that you got me clothes… A whole wardrobe probably!" Bella shuddered at the thought.

At this point Ren yawned loudly.

"Time to go to bed, baby girl!" I cooed at her and rocked her gently.

Bella left her last present on the sofa next to the others and took Ren from my arms. "It's been quite the day for you, hasn't it?" she cooed. "I'll go put her to sleep now! Thanks for all the gifts, everyone!" Bella announced and headed towards the stairs. "You coming Edward?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes dear!" I answered solemnly. "Might as well take these upstairs too!" I murmured and took the pile of wrapped and unwrapped gifts in my arms and followed Bella.

"Oh and Edward," Bella called out again "Don't you dare peek!" Damn! That woman knew me all too well!

"Yes dear!" I replied, the rest of my family laughing in the background,

_**If some of you think that my first A/N was too rude and they don't want to continue reading my story, I have no problem with it! You're free not to read anymore! The rest of you are welcome to review! **_

_**Mimozka**_


	10. Decisions Desicions

**Hey there fellas! **

**I have not forgotten you! I have just pissed my father dearest once again and he decided to take my computer away for a while... *sigh* I really need to stop butting heads with him but it's stronger than me... **

**Anyway! On a happier note you have a new chapter. Once again, seeing as it's conserning Jacob and the pack it has been difficult to write, but I managed. It's a little shorter than what I expected, but I hope I'll get back on track with the next Cullen chapter! **

**I've been drooling over the B/E still that came out! Haven't you? I just hate it that I don't have Photoshop installed right now... *sigh***

**Anyway, read on and enjoy! **

* * *

_**We hate some persons because we do not know them; and will not know them because we hate them. ~ **__**Charles Caleb Colton**_

_**Jacob Black POV**_

"What do you mean 'we need to discuss this'?" I shouted.

I had just told my father about the situation with the leeches.

"I meant exactly what I said, Jacob." My Dad repeated himself once again. "This is a serious matter and it should be discussed with the entire council."

"They _killed_ Bella!" I shrieked in frustration. I've been trying to get this through his skull for the past thirty minutes.

Billy took a deep breath "Son, I promise you this matter will not go unnoticed, but we must speak to everybody before we act. This is a matter that concerns the entire council and not just the two of us."

I wanted to scream at him again for not understanding my point. There was no time to lose! They were probably unleashing their little monster as we spoke!

"What does Sam have to say about that? He's the Alpha, it's his decision too." Billy commented suddenly.

I snorted "Not anymore…"

Billy's eyes widened. "Jacob," his voice was stern and cold. "_What have you done?"_

"I simply claimed what was mine." I answered.

_I should have done that a long time ago…_ I thought. Perhaps that would have saved us lots of trouble – like all my wounded brothers after the newborn fight, Seth's unhealthy attachment to the leeches and yet another heartbreak for me.

My father just kept glaring at me, silently demanding an answer.

I sighed, knowing there was no use beating around the bush.

"I claimed the position of the Alpha. I _am_ the rightful Alpha." I stated proudly.

_**Billy Black POV**_

My eyes widened as Jacob's words registered in my brain.

"What did you say?" I asked, sure I must have misheard him!

"I claimed my position as the rightful Alpha and put Sam and his followers in their place." His tome was calm as if he was commenting on the weather rather than confessing to madness.

"Son," I sighed. I knew it will get to this.

Did I not tell him to leave Bella alone ever since she left to God knows where to save her vampire? I warned him that he would only cause himself pain if he kept seeing her… And the proof was in front of me now – I couldn't recognize my own son!

Just two years ago he was that cheerful, careless kid. Now he's a bitter, lost young man… In his defense he did go through a lot in the past couple of years, but the recent events just broke him entirely.

"We need to talk." This conversation was going to be tough and knowing him, he was not going to listen to a word I say. He never does.

"No, _you_ need to talk to the elders so we can get this issue done with!" he growled at me.

No matter that it was not the first time he was behaving badly towards me, it still hurt.

Without waiting for me to respond he stormed out of the house.

As soon as I heard his angry howl, I knew what I needed to do.

What he had told me about the Cullens was disturbing indeed. Bella pregnant with a vampire's child? That was unheard of and it sounded horrible. Sam betraying his own brothers? – Not likely at all.

Jacob being an Alpha in his current state? – Awful idea.

I loved my son dearly, but he was simply not ready for that position. He needed to learn to think with his head rather than his gut first.

When I told him I would talk to the elders about this I wasn't lying. I will do that, but I needed to talk to Sam first. I needed to know the other side of this event.

I wheeled myself towards the phone and dialed Sam's number.

After a couple of rings someone picked up – it was Emily.

"Hi, Emily. It's Billy Black. Is Sam there I really need to talk to him. It's an urgent matter."

_"Hey, Billy. Sam went to meet with Jake about an hour ago after he all but knocked our front door down."_ I sighed again. That's my hot tempered son alright.

_"…Oh hold on, I think that's him…" _Emily said suddenly and I heard some movement through the phone_ "He'll be with you in a second, but I need to warn you, Billy he's upset."_

After a moment Sam took over and I asked him to come over. I also mentioned that it regarded Jacob.

Sam seemed a bit wary at first, but he agreed to come and talk.

"Billy, I really don't know what to do." Sam sighed after telling me his side of the story.

I just knew Jacob exaggerated his story. Sam's had nearly nothing to do with his.

"I don't want to fight him; he's like a brother to me! I can't let him hurt innocents as well, though." He paused for a second "I'd like to speak to the elders and present them with my side of the story."

"That's a good idea." I agreed.

It'll be best if we got this over with before Jacob is back from wherever he had run off to. "Call everybody, and let's get going."

_**Third Person POV**_

About half an hour later Billy and Sam were sitting in Sue Clearwater's small living room along with Quil Ateara Sr.

"What's going on? You sounded pretty worried over the phone." Sue finally broke the tense silence in the room.

Sam scratched the back of his neck tensely and breathed in deeply. "The pack and I went to the Cullens' home today… Jacob was there earlier today and he saw something that freaked him out and pissed him off to no end.

He was on the verge of hysterics and called a pack meeting. We were concerned too once he told us what was going on over there."

"And what exactly _is_ going on over there?" Old Quil asked.

"Bella has given birth to a daughter." Was all Sam said while he was preparing himself for the shock, skepticism and the endless amount of questions he'd have to answer as soon as they came to they senses.

Billy, having heard this before, sighed sympathetically.

Sue and Old Quil however were a whole another story.

"What do you mean _given birth_?" Sue finally stuttered. "She's married to a cold one! They cannot reproduce!"

"We cannot know that for sure…" Billy interrupted her.

"Obviously we've been wrong!" Sam cut Billy off. "Our legends have lots of facts wrong about them. Where the Cullens are concerned, at least."

"Still, I'm pretty sure Bella is not human anymore!" Sue objected. "

"Please, hear me out." Sam pleaded "I stayed there longer than Jacob did therefore I know some stuff he missed."

And so Sam told them everything that occurred in the Cullen house in as much details as possible.

He told them about the tense atmosphere, Edward's little speech, Jacob's outburst, Jacob's conflict with Bella and how she struck him.

"And here's something Jacob hasn't told you," he addressed Billy. He then shifted his eyes towards the other two council members.

"Did he tell you that the Cullens discussed _details_ with us?" None of the elders said anything so Sam continued. "According to them Bella was not bitten but _injected_ and they can prove it."

"Why should we care about that? The treaty forbids them from killing or changing humans while in Forks." Old Quil asked suddenly.

"That's exactly the point," Sam's voice held a tiny undertone of frustration. "Up until they left last year that was the exact thing that the treaty forbade them to do. After they came back we _changed_ the treaty! We forbade them to change Bella via _biting_ but we never specified any other methods of doing that…" Sam trailed off.

He could practically see their wheels moving in their heads as they processed the information he had just landed on them. He knew all along they weren't going to like this.

"That's why _technically, _the treaty is _not_ broken." He finished with a sigh.

Sue huffed she was not happy with this and from the looks of it neither was Old Quil. Billy, on the other hand, was staring blankly into space.

After a long silence Sue finally broke the silence "Be that as it may, there is still the issue of their _offspring_ for us to deal with." Her voice was calm, collected and icy.

All in all, not typical for Sue Clearwater.

But could one really blame her? She had recently lost her husband due to a cold one.

Harry died of a heart attack, true. But heart attacks don't just happen – they are triggered.

Sue knew what her husband had been doing when he died. He was helping Charlie Swan catch the 'bears' that were roaming the area, little did he know that Harry had been there to lead him on a wrong path had he actually found something 'fishy'.

Sue also knew _what_ roamed the woods beside the wolf pack. It didn't take a genius to guess why the pack numbers had grown up so drastically during that period – there was a bloodsucker out there and he was not a Cullen.

Of course she had no proof, but Sue was willing to bet her right arm that it was the bloodsucker that triggered her husband's heart attack.

So can someone really blame her for resenting the creatures? - No, they could not.

"That's where the problem lays." Sam responded "You see, Jacob, acts out of anger and prejudice. He is letting his emotions take over him and that's why he's convinced that the Cullens should be killed for what they've 'done'" he formed air quotes as he spoke that last word. "And I admit that up until today I was sharing his opinion on them."

"So what changed your mind?" Quil cut him off.

"I have an idea of what will be like for each and one of them to live without their partner, because I have Emily and I know that I could not bear the thought of her being gone from my life in no matter what form. I hate to rub salt into the wound but can't you remember how _you_ felt when you've lost your partners?" All three of them stiffened at his question and Sam hated himself for having to stoop so low, but he knew that this was the only way they could understand.

"You see, my decision might have been different if it were just Bella and Edward involved. But we forget that there's another person in the picture now. A little girl that has no fault whatsoever for the relationship between us, "he motioned at the people present "and her family. She did not choose her parents, nor did she choose her relatives. Therefore she is just as innocent as any human we know."

Sam took a deep breath, knowing her was about to hit them with another low blow.

"So let's say that we do take measures against the Cullens. How is this fair to the girl? In the entire time our tribe has known them we've thought of them as nothing but monsters. So I'm going to ask you, what does taking a little girl's parents away from her forever make us?"

"I want you to really think about it. Billy, Sue, I hate to say this, but you know how miserable your children are without your spouse. Do you really wish this kind of pain on another child, no matter what their origin might be?"

Sam knew he had Billy there. He remembered how closed off Rachel and Rebbecca had become after their mother died.

He remembered finding Seth in a deserted meadow in the middle of nowhere crying for his lost father.

He remembered the crushed look in Billy's eyes every time little Jacob asked him when 'mommy' would come back.

Billy remembered those moments with his children as well.

He hadn't really thought about things from that perspective. He'd be lying if somewhere deep inside of him he didn't resent Bella for hurting his son so much. It was an instinctual parent reaction. But unlike his son, he could see that Jacob was hurting Bella too and he acknowledged that.

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Sam was right about the child. It really would make them nothing short of monsters to leave her with no parents or family that could take care of her. It would make them even worse than cold ones.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sam said suddenly. "There's the issue of numbers. In a fight Jacob and 'his pack'" he sneered the words. " would be seriously outnumbered. They can fight skillfully, I won't deny that, but they are no match for seven adult vampires! Especially, considering the facts that the Cullens are far more experienced when it comes to fights and have lived far longer than us. That's without taking into consideration the fact that one of them has taken part in newborn wars and is an excellent strategist."

Sam breathed out loudly, finishing his speech at last.

"I'll be going now, I gave you enough to think about." And so he stood up and left the Clearwater's house, leaving the other three council members to collect their thoughts.

**_Billy Black POV_**

I knew that siding with Sam would not go well with Quil Sr. and Sue, but I could not ignore the many truth the young man has spoken at our gathering.

It took us hours but we've finally come to a decision.

At first, it was me and Sam against Quil Sr. and Sue, so voting proved itself useless.

But then Old Quil suggested something that made me exhale with relief and gasp with horror.

They had suggested a deal. A deal in which Sam couldn't partake. A deal, which Sue approved of. I was outnumbered.

That's why the least I could do was to tell Sam myself.

I asked Quil Sr. to drop me at Sam's place on his way back.

Sam was outside, sitting on the porch steps.

As soon as he heard me he lifted his eyes to meet mine.

They filled with alarm the instant he read the graveness on my face.

"We've decided." I started and gulped. How was I supposed to say this? "We are not going to attack the Cullens. None of the pack members will…" I trailed off.

My heart clenched as Sam sighed in relief.

"But," I continued. "There's one condition."

_I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, son_ I thought miserably. The boy was like a second son with me. He grew up with my daughters!

"Spit it out, Billy, I know I'm not going to like it." Sam said gloomily.

"The pack won't attack the Cullens if you leave La Push indefinitely."

* * *

Sooo Sam has to leave La Push becasue he sided with the enemy... I admit that idea came to me while I was writing this chapter. The original idea was to have Jake and Sam confronting each other in front of the council... I like the first option better (_no duh!)_

_Anyway, I want to know what you guys think about the chapter! _

_Leave me some love, becasue the guy upstairs knows I love you all!_

_'till next time,_

_Mimozka_


	11. A Change of Heart

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Inspiration came to me in the wee hours of last night and I had half of this chapter typed in no time, the rest of it I typed this morning. I love it when inspiration strikes me! Don't you?**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, but the important bit is long enough and I really don't have the energy to write more what with my not feeling so well for the past couple of days… Don't worry I should be fine by Tuesday.**_

_**I also started beta-ing some stories for jlmill9 so don't be too upset if it takes me a bit longer to upload. **_

_**This chappie were back to the Cullen household – enjoy.**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR FLUFF! Proceed with caution. lol**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body." ~Elizabeth Stone**_

_**EPOV**_

I was watching Bella cover Renesmee with another fluffy blanket and sighed inaudibly.

The night was going to be chilly and even though we've turned on the heat in the house, we didn't want our baby to get cold.

I dropped Bella's gifts on the leather sofa and went to stand next to my wife.

I leaned down and kissed my daughter's forehead goodnight.

Renesmee was sleeping soundly and made no indication that she felt me – on the outside at least. As soon as my lips connected with her tiny warm forehead I saw my face in her dreams. It was a wonderful picture of the two of us watching Bella in the sunlight.

In that moment I felt like crying… Actually, I felt like that quite a lot lately.

I took a deep breath to clear my mind and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to me.

"This is so surreal…" Bella mused out loud, her eyes fixated on our sleeping miracle.

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Life can't get any better than this," I agreed.

"I thought I loved her when she was inside of me…" Bella trailed off quietly, unconsciously rubbing her now empty, flat belly. "The love I feel now is so…" she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, at a loss of words to describe her feelings.

"Huge? Surreal?" I suggested with a smile. "I thought my heart would burst with my love for only you, but…" I ran my free hand through my hair and sat down on the bed. I pulled Bella's hand down and she followed my lead and sat down next to me.

"It's like it has magically grown so that you'd be able to contain everything you feel for Ren." Bella finished for me.

I nodded. There was nothing else I could say.

Bella suddenly chuckled quietly beside me and I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. That was one of the things I loved about Bella and me – we didn't need words, one look was enough. What made it one of my favorite things though, was the fact that we had this connection without my mind reading abilities.

"I can understand now how you were able to lay next to me night after boring night and watch me sleep…" she explained with a smile. "I could watch Renesmee sleep forever."

These words of hers made me chuckle.

It was her turn to look at me for an explanation.

"I was just wondering, do you think she'll talk in her sleep like you used to?"

Bella just stared me like I'd grown a second head. The expression on her face was half-terrified, half-amused.

"I admit," Bella stuttered "while her sleep-talking may be amusing to us it most certainly won't be to her. Think about it, love, we are very private people – you and I – and if she's anything like us in that regard, she won't like being exposed like that." She explained quietly.

I chuckled, realizing just how right she was. "Well, if it were up to me I wish she would be just like you sleep-talking and blushing included." I confessed with a smirk.

Bella shook her head almost violently. "While I don't mind the blushing much I prefer she wouldn't sleep talk and I sure as hell hope she won't be as clumsy as I used to be!" her eyes blazed softly towards the end of her little rant.

"Yes, we don't want her getting hurt." I nodded and winked playfully at her.

Bella snorted and then hurried to cover her mouth she glanced down at Rensemee who was sleeping peacefully between us.

"I thought you liked my clumsiness?" Bella teased quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Only because it meant having you in my arms." I winked at her.

"You and your ulterior motives!" Bella huffed, but the smile on her face told me that she was teasing.

I joined her quiet laughter and relished at the feeling of pure joy and seemingly endless happiness that suddenly flooded my chest.

I glanced at my wife and what dawned on me hit me like a ton of bricks.

I took her hand in mine and lifted it up to my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered against the back of her hand and then kissed it again.

"Whatever for?" she asked with yet another chuckle, only this one was laced with confusion.

"For having faith in me no matter how many times I messed up; for not taking my bullshit –"

Bella gasped "Edward Cullen, did you just say _Bullshit_ ?"

"Just because I don't normally swear, doesn't mean I don't know how to do it. " I smirked at her and gave her a gentle, playful push to the shoulder.

"Anyway, I never thought I'd say this but, thank you for being so damn stubborn!" I finally confessed as I made eye contact with her. "Really, love, you gave me everything I've ever wanted and all the things I've never thought to ask for… Also, as much as I am ashamed to admit it, Ren wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. "I glanced at my sleeping baby as the words left my mouth and then shifted my eyes down to my lap.

I did not deserve such a gift as my daughter.

"Edward we've been through this." Bella sighed beside me.

She pressed her fingers under her chin and the always-present tingling made itself known as soon as her skin touched mine.

She pushed my chin upward, only this time she didn't need any assistance from me.

When I finally looked at her face I saw that she had that proud glint in her eyes and was smirking a little.

"I _made _you do something!" She boasted and I laughed at her innocent statement.

She shook her head then as if to get rid of all her errant thoughts and her eyes locked with mine, her face grew serious again. "Back to the topic at hand," Ah, so she wasn't going to let this go.

Oh well…

"What made you act this way was because you were afraid and worried. I _know_ that, love. I understand that, hell, I'm sure that I would react just the same had I been in your shoes. You couldn't have ever hated her, Edward! You're such a devoted and wonderful father already and we've only had her for less than a week!" she was telling me everything I already knew. She has told me all of that when she was still pregnant after I confessed all of my fears to her.

_**~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~**_

_I was trying to steer clear of Bella lately. Not because I didn't want to be around her – Hell no! There was nothing I wanted more. I just couldn't bear to see what I've done to her. I couldn't bear to watch her in such pain. I know that I shouldn't take all the blame for that pregnancy, since it takes two to get pregnant – as my wife has repeatedly told me – but I still should have researched the issue. I shouldn't have trusted the 'normal' standards. Not when nothing about our relationship was normal. _

_For the past week Bella has been put on bed rest. Carrying this… baby – if that's what it is – takes nearly all of her energy. _

_I usually stay with her when she's asleep and can't see me or hear my self-hating monologues. We've been arguing a lot lately and if I couldn't make her terminate the pregnancy the least I could do was cause her no stress where I was concerned. Even though it was killing me to just stand there and watch that creature hurt her. _

_Oh who am I kidding? It was no good staying away from her! If anything, my own worry was doubled and knowing Bella she was probably in a worse state of mind._

"_Just go up there and talk to her! Tell her everything that's on your mind. Explain your point of view." Jasper sighed as he came to stand next to me on the front porch. "Seriously brother, I don't like this situation any more than you do, but you need to talk to her. The fear I absorb from all of you – my own included – is bad enough as it is without all this anxiety and depression that comes off the pair of you. I swear, if you keep it up I might just become paranoid!" he chuckled humorlessly and put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Man up and talk to her. She's Bella – she'll understand." with those last words he leapt over the porch railing and disappeared running into the trees. _

_I knew he was right. I had to talk to Bella sooner or later and stating away from her was killing me. _

_I stood still and listened to Bella's slightly uneven heartbeat. I could hear her whispering to someone, but upon searching through my family's minds I found out that she was alone in our room. _

_This fact only made me more curious as to who she was talking to. It was when I actually focused myself enough to listen that I understood._

'_Carlisle says that according to normal measurements I'm somewhere in the end of my second trimester which, according to that book your Aunt Rose gave me, means that you're able to hear us…Don't be upset with them, baby, they just don't know you and they're afraid that something bad will happen. Especially your Daddy –'_

_My throat constricted at the sound of that title being associated with me, but I couldn't tell if the cause was dread or joy. I just knew that I had to listen further. _

'_He just loves me so much, you see. We can't live without each other and he's afraid that something bad will happen to us and he won't be able to prevent it. He doesn't hate you. Your Daddy has a heart of gold; I doubt he can really hate anyone… Unless he's trying to harm me or our family, that is' _

_She chuckled and the suddenly groaned softly. _

'_Hey, I didn't mean you! No need to get upset!' she laughed again. 'I'm sure that once he gets to know you, he'll fall in love with you.' _

_She groaned again. _

'_A little trust, please?' my wife exclaimed 'I'm your mother and as such I just _know_ stuff okay? You don't get to question my hunches. When I tell you Daddy is going to fall in love with you it means that he will!' the conviction in her voice was astounding, but I couldn't see that one happening unless the baby stopped hurting her and she gained back some of her health. 'Eventually…' she added in a much less confident voice and I could hear the unshed tears in her voice. _

_I froze as soon as I turned on my heel to head up upstairs and fix the mess I've done. _

_At that instant I heard three tiny words that changed my entire world, shook it like a foul tempered child would shake a rag doll and then brought it to a screeching halt. _

'_Momma no sad.' Three tiny words that seemed to come out of nowhere. Everything around them was encompassed in blackness, but there was a distinct feeling of warmth to it. _

_For a moment there I thought I've just heard the baby. _

_At the same instant that this thought occurred to me I shook my head and dismissed it. It was impossible. _

'After everything you've been through after knowing what you are, do you really believe in that stupid word?'_ My inner voice asked. _

_I never registered entering the house or climbing stairs or knocking on doors. _

_The next thing I remember after listening to Bella was that I stood in the doorway of our bedroom. _

"_Edward?" Bella's voice was soft and tired. _

_She must have seen the shocked expression on my face because her face twisted and that worry line between her eyebrows made itself present. _

_I dashed to her side silently and sat on our bed, facing her._

"_It can't be…" I mumbled still in shock as my eyes made contact with her bloated stomach. _

_I felt Bella's hand on my face "You're scaring me, what are you talking about?" her gaze must have followed mine then because I felt her hand shudder. "Is something wrong with the baby?" she exclaimed anxiously._

_Her fear snapped me out of my shock just long enough to assure her that it was fine. _

"_Can you talk to it again?" I whispered quietly. _

_I was met with silence and for a moment there I thought she hadn't heard me. _

_She did. "You know I was talking to him?" she questioned._

"_I just heard you…" I mumbled "I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" I added quickly. I knew she didn't like it when I eavesdropped on others' conversations when it wasn't absolutely necessary. _

_The hand that was currently lying on my cheek moved up into my hair and started massaging random patterns on my scalp._

"_Carlisle told me that considering how big I am under normal circumstances the baby would be able to hear by now." She explained quietly._

_Now more than ever I understood why medics are not allowed to treat family – I should have recognized all of Bella's symptoms at the beginning, having gone twice through med school. I should have known all the things that happened so far in her pregnancy and how to avoid most of them… Only when it came to Bella's well being all my medical training went out the window and I quite often found myself going berserk about tiny things…_

"_Can you please say something else?" I leaned in closer to her stomach._

"_I still don't understand what you're doing…" Bella muttered "He's not going to burst out of my stomach anytime soon, if that's what you're waiting for…" she chuckled at her own joke, which I didn't find funny at all. _

_As the chuckle rolled off from her lips I heard that warm blackness in my head again._

'_Momma laugh. Good.' I gasped and stretched out my hand towards her stomach slowly and hesitantly._

_That certain action of mine caused my wife to gasp as well, for have refused to touch her stomach so far._

"_It can't be…" I breathed in shock. _

"_Edward, for the love of all that's holly, tell me what's wrong before I have an anxiety attack!" Once again Bella's panic pulled me out of my shocked thoughts and my incredulous eyes met her frightened ones. _

"_I can hear it…" I grimaced, it didn't seem right to address the baby as 'it' anymore. Not when it apparently had a conscious of its own. "The baby, I can hear the baby's thoughts…" I trailed off, my throat constricting again._

_Bella's other hand that was not touching me came to rest on top of mine on her stomach._

"_Really?" she exclaimed in an excited voice. "What is he thinking?" she asked almost immediately afterwards._

"_The baby doesn't like to be sad. It loves it when you laugh; it makes him or her happy… It's not really thoughts; it's more like words put together…" I explained to her._

_When I looked up at her she had tears in her eyes and a big glowing smile on her lips._

'_Daddy?' the faceless voice called out again._

_I froze. My eyes were trained on Bella's belly once again. _

"_What did he think now?" Bella inquired curiously. _

"_The baby… It…" I stammered out unable to form a coherent sentence. "The baby called me Daddy…" I whispered quietly, but just loud enough for my wife to hear_

_Bella snorted quietly. "What else did you expect? You _are_ his father." She gave me a pointless push in the shoulder._

_Bella yawned loudly then and stretched out a little. _

"_Nap time again…" she told the little person in her belly. _

_Bella looked up at me then and smiled softly as she laid back on the pillows. "Will you sing me to sleep?"_

_I nodded and opened my arms for her. She snuggled in there without so much as a second thought and as soon as she was settled in my arms I felt all my worries evaporate. _

_I started humming her lullaby and before long her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. _

'_Love Momma' the sleepy 'voice' of the baby whispered in my head. _

_My breath caught for a second and next thing I knew Bella's lullaby was morphing into a new one…_

'_Love Daddy' the baby's voice was barely coherent and I knew that it would be asleep any moment now. _

_Hearing the baby's sincere thoughts had alerted me in a way I didn't think possible. _

_Before I could realize what I was doing my lips were moving on their own accord "I love you too, baby." I whispered. _

_Realization hit me like a ton of bricks once again. _

_In the instant I said the words I knew that no matter my behavior they have always been true…_

_My hand was still lying on the baby's current home and I felt the tiniest flutter against my hand. _

_I don't think the smile on my face could have been any bigger – I haven't even realized when I started smiling in the first place._

_The flutter was my child's way to tell me that he loved me too and I knew that from that moment on all I could do was love him more than anything and hope to be deserving of him or her…_

_**~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~**_

"Edward?" I heard the somewhat distant voice of my wife call.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and the current that accompanied the touch brought me back to reality.

"Where'd you go, love?" Bella asked me with a smile. "If your facial expressions are anything to go by then it must have been some roller coaster." She chuckled.

_Roller coaster… _- I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Why don't you tell me the reason for this silly grin on your face?" she inquired again. "It must be something good if it makes your face seem as if it would be split in two any moment now." Bella teased.

I laughed quietly at her assumption simply because she was spot on.

"I was just thinking about the time I had a change of heart regarding, Ren…" I told her and squeezed her hand.

"Good times…" Bella mused with a happy glint in her eyes.

"You were right you know," I sighed in defeat.

"I'm right about lots of stuff, what do you have in mind?" my wife smirked at me.

I laughed at her usage of the line I had used in our first months together.

"That I'd fall in love with her." I replied solemnly. "I've always loved her, even when I acted as a jerk to the entire concept of her. I think it's the moment when I first heard her calling me 'Daddy' and telling me she loved me in her own special way that I fell in love with her." I confessed.

"That should teach you to listen to me more. I know what I'm saying." Bella giggled. "It also means that just like her you don't get to doubt my 'mother hunches' either! In fact, the only person who's allowed to do that to an extent is Esme – seeing as she is a mother too."

Just as I was about to reply there was a knock on the door and Esme and Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," Esme smiled at the both of us and the glow in her eyes only grew as she took in Renesmee's sleeping form.

"The others are out hunting and we thought you might want some alone time. It's been a long and tiring day – even for us." She explained softly.

"Besides, it's high time Bella got her last present don't you think?" Carlisle winked at me and I didn't know whether to feel excited or mortified, by my father's hint.

Esme walked up to Bella and handed her a small silver key.

"What's that?" Bella raised an eyebrow at my mother.

"The key to your present." Esme replied cryptically.

"Why don't you show it to her, son?" Carlisle suggested with a smile.

"Renesmee…" Bella whispered, her eyes flashing down to our daughter.

"We can watch over her until you return, she'll be safe with us." Esme soothed her and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

In that moment I knew that Esme and Bella will be forming another bond in addition to the mother/daughter one they already had – a bond that only two mothers can have.

"Thank you, Mom," I grinned at my mother and then leaned down to kiss my daughter's tiny forehead.

"Sweet dreams, angel." I whispered and pulled back so that Bella could repeat my actions.

"Thanks, for everything." Bella whispered and got up to hug my parents.

After we had said our goodbyes I tugged on her hand a bit impatiently.

"Let's go!" and I led her out of the room.

* * *

~*~*~

**_The fluff warning was well deserved right? What do you think about it? A flashback was not planned originally, but it came to me while writing…_**

**_Don't you just love Momma Bella and her hunches?  
_**

**_I have a feeling that this story is starting to drag out, that's why starting next chapter we're going to skip a certain period of time and if ever feel – or you express a wish – to see what happened during the gap I'll use flashbacks._**

**_Next upload will be to 'CCRTW' it will be up in a couple of days if school isn't being a bitch or even later today if I'm feeling a little better…_**

**_Leave me some love please or Momma Bella will get upset that you don't like her baby._**

**_Till next time, _**

**_Mimozka  
_**


	12. Not a moment of peace

**_Disclaimer: SM owns them all! _**

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long time it's taken me to update but I was finishing up another story of mine and I was also writing some chapters for my other story "Worthy of You" so yeah… **_

_**Now in this chapter, we're not back to the wolves as some of you might have expected. We're still with the Cullens. **_

_**Read ahead!**_

* * *

"_If you want to make peace with your enemy, you have to work with your enemy. Then he becomes your partner."_

_**~ Nelson**__** Mandela**_

_**Edward PoV**_

"I thought you didn't like pink." I chuckled.

Bella frowned at me and pushed my shoulder playfully which resulted in me falling down from my chair with a thud.

"Serves you right." She stuck her tongue at me and scrolled down through the page.

For two hours now we were trying to find the perfect color for Renesmee's nursery at the cottage.

"I don't like pink for myself." Bella clarified after I got up and sat back on my chair, smug grin still in place. "But pink is traditional for baby girls, is it not?"

I nodded. "It is traditional. Although, I can't figure out why. But think about it, love, there's not much traditional about her."

Bella frowned. "But she is a _girl_, Edward." She huffed.

She was getting frustrated again.

To say that Bella loved the cottage Esme and the rest of the family had prepared for us would be an understatement. She all but jumped with joy as I showed her around. She didn't even complain about Alice's monstrous closet.

When we had reached Renesmee's room she just looked around the bare walls and hardwood floor and turned to face me with a confused expression.

"_This is Ren's room. I asked the Esme to leave it undecorated." I explained with a smile. "I figured we could do that." I shrugged sheepishly. _

_My breath hitched at the brilliant smile that adorned Bella's face as she heard that. _

"_That's wonderful! Especially now, when we know what to look for!" She threw herself on me and her arms squeezed my neck. _

_She gripped me tightly, making me wince, but I'd be damned if I complain about it. _

"_Oh Edward, she's going to have the most beautiful room!" Bella gushed and clapped her hands in a very accurate imitation of Alice. _

So here we were now – sitting in front of our laptop looking through nurseries online.

I admit that I was a bit sad that we couldn't go to a shop and pick stuff as up, but I wanted to have this experience with Bella so I manned up and did what I had to do. Bella pretty much shared my feelings only she had thought of something I hadn't:

She reminded me that even though she seems to be in a better control of herself than we ever dream she would be capable of it was still not safe to say that she had any to begin with.

So far, she's only been around Renesmee who didn't smell like food and the wolf pack whom she told me, smelled revolting.

We decided not to test her self control for now.

Bella also told me that Renesmee's room will change as she grows and we'll get other chances to go furniture shopping. What was even better was that we could actually have Ren's input by then.

"Edward, are you listening to me?" my wife snapped her fingers in front of my face and pulled me out of my reverie.

She sighed at the sheepish look that must have been present on my face.

"Why don't you like this set?" she repeated herself.

"Well for one, the title doesn't match the room. It's titled 'Blossom' but the flower patterns are just so…" I trailed off scrunching my face to show my dislike. "Second, that shade of pink with that shade of cream? – Just no. The crib is pretty, it looks somewhat vintage, but it doesn't look well with the white dresser…" I ranted. I was no Alice in the style department or an Esme in the interior one, but I had some kind of taste and refused to go against it.

"Besides, this room looks girly, but something about it is just…" I trailed off again looking for the right word "Overdone…"

Bella chuckled. "Wow, you're picky, aren't you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Of course I'm going to be picky! That's the room of my one and only daughter. She's going to spend quite some time here! I want her to feel comfortable and to like it." I huffed.

Bella laughed softly again. "Alright, alright. I meant that I expected something like 'I just don't like it' instead of that speech of yours." She raised her hands in self defense.

Her eyes shifted towards the laptop screen again and that crease between her eyebrows made itself known. She was thinking something.

I growled mentally at her silent mind. Why couldn't I hear her? She was like me now!

"What are you thinking? "I asked quietly, unable to help myself.

She giggled and threw one arm around my shoulders. "You're going to keep asking that for a long time, won't you?" I scowled at her teasing which only made her laugh harder. "I was thinking that after you pointed all that out, I actually agree with you." She added. "I think what drew that nursery to me were the flowers."

"Why the flowers?" I asked. Out of the entire interior assembly the flowers were the most hideous.

"It reminded me a little of our meadow…" Bella trailed off and sighed. "It's such an important place to us… I guess I just wanted Renesmee to have a piece of it to love as well." Her smile grew bigger and softer as she mentioned our baby girl.

I thought about what she said for a moment.

Giving Renesmee a piece of our meadow she could see everyday was definitely appealing to me. "And by having that in the nursery we'll get to see it too, wherever we move." I smiled at my wife.

Bella nodded and kissed the tip of my nose. "I would love nothing more." She breathed.

"Enough of that or we'll be having a repeat of last night and Ren will remain room-less." I cleared my throat and pulled back a little.

Bella laughed at me and returned her eyes to the screen with a small shake of her head.

Last night, after I'd showed Bella around the cottage I led her to our room and her reaction pretty much matched mine when I first saw the room myself.

Esme had recreated her island for us. The huge white bed only without the gossamer curtains, the huge French windows, the light hardwood, Bella's pale vanity… Everything was breathtaking.

The events that occurred afterwards could only be described as Heaven. I thought being intimate with Bella as a human – even though I was holding myself back – was the best experience of my life. I've never been more wrong. Letting go completely. Showing Bella just how much I love, to be able to show her with the intensity I wanted to – _that _was the best experience of my life.

If it hadn't been for our newborn daughter, I would have locked her in that house and it would have been a long time before any of us got out.

I doubt she would have minded.

I shook my head quickly, knowing that my train of thought would only frustrate me.

"Look at that." I pointed at a small thumbnail.

Bella clicked on it and I was faced with the most adorable room.

The rooms were painted in a soft, pale shade of yellow – almost like sand. All the furniture were dark and contrasted nicely with the light walls. The theme of this nursery was Polka dots and ladybugs. It was really cute and I could see Ren in there.

My smile faded a little when I saw the slightly skeptic look on my wife's face though.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Well…" Bella hesitated "It's cute and all and I love the ladybugs…"

"But?" there was one coming, I knew it.

"But," she repeated after me with a small smile "I think that this entire thing would have looked way better without the black outlines on the sheets and stuff…"

I agreed with her to a point – it wasn't too terrible, but the black kind of ruined it a little for me too.

"And I don't want black stuff in the nursery." Bella stated more confidently. "Black is a color that is most of all associated with loss, death, pain… I don't want that color in my daughter's room."

When she put it that way… "I liked the ladybugs though…" I couldn't help but pout.

Bella giggled beside me "What about this one? It's elegant." She suggested, pointing at another thumbnail.

As soon as I spotted the name of the set I snorted.

I shook my head, "It is elegant, but she's not royalty or something. It looks so… uninviting and cold…"

We continued like this for about another hour.

By the end of it we were both pretty frustrated with each other. Whenever I liked something she shot me down and vice versa. We weren't doing this on purpose, we had good reasons for shooting down said nursery.

We just wanted the perfect nursery for our baby girl.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I stood from my place beside Bella and stretched.

"I'll go check on Renesmee." I told Bella quietly.

"Love, she's sleeping. We'd hear if she woke." Bella smiled at me.

Renesmee was sleeping in our bedroom at the moment and she hasn't moved an inch for about an hour now.

I grinned sheepishly at her. Of course I knew she was sleeping and well – one of the perks of being a mind reader – but I couldn't stay away from her for long periods of time – unless I was occupied with Bella in our bedroom that is.

Bella just laughed at my expression. "Go to her. You're such a mother hen sometimes…"

I left Bella who was still laughing in the living room and headed towards the master bedroom.

Sure enough my baby was sleeping soundly in the middle of our huge bed. There were pillows surrounding her at all sides in case she tosses in her sleep and she was covered with a blanket.

I couldn't help the smile that adorned my face the moment I laid eyes on her.

As quietly as I could I went to sit on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep.

Her thoughts were a colorful mess with the occasional face belonging to someone of the family popping in. A sense of pride overwhelmed me at how frequently mine showed up.

"Edward." I heard Bella gasp quietly from the living room. "I've found it. It's perfect."

I kissed Ren's forehead gently, leaving her to her sleep. The girl never stirred.

I closed the door behind me and got back to my mate.

"Let me see?" I smiled at her, the serenity I felt after being with my sleeping baby was still present.

She sun the laptop in her lap so that I could see the nursery that had her in such a state.

My breath hitched as soon as I saw it. Bella was right. It was perfect.

It was elegant and feminine -but not girly, nothing stood out too much. Everything was perfectly balanced.

The crib and the small dresser were both made of dark wood. The walls were mostly white with a pale lavender shade on top. The curtains were made of while lace with a smaller curtain on top of them that matched the bedding.

The bedding was in the same soft shade of lavender as the walls only it also had bronze decorations to it. There were some small square pictures with the same floral detail as the curtains on one of the walls. The pattern of the bedding was flowers and butterflies.

The carpet was white and fluffy from the looks of it. As I read through the set's description I found out that the small mobile attached to the bed was a musical one. And while I loved Brahm's music, I would much rather have Ren listen to a lullaby composed solely for her. Perhaps I could get Jasper and Emmett to help me out with replacing the music…

Unlike the rest of the nurseries with floral details that we've gone through, I could actually feel our meadow in this one – not only see it.

I looked away from the screen, having seen enough of it.

I met Bella's eyes and we both smiled even wider in silent agreement.

The loud buzz of my phone interrupted our little happy moment.

It was a text I received from Alice: _Come to the main house. It's nothing too bad, but you should bring Bella with you just in case. _

The smile I had on my face disappeared instantly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me anxiously.

"It's Alice, she wants us to go to the main house. Something's up." I murmured.

We exchanged another worried glance and hurried to our bedroom.

We dressed quietly so we wouldn't disturb Ren.

Bella walked out of the closet about a couple of minutes after me wearing ice blue flats with washed out jeans and a floral shirt. There wasn't anything special about that outfit, but she still looked good enough to eat in it. But then again, she always looked sinful, no matter what she had – or didn't have – on.

"I'll wake up Ren, go get dressed." She told me softly as she leaned over her daughter and cooed softly for her to wake up.

I didn't really pay attention to what I was putting on. All I cared about was getting to the rest of the family as fast as we could and finding out the reason for Alice's text.

As soon as I walked out of the closet we were out of the house with Renesmee laying securely in Bella's arms.

It took us a couple of minutes to reach the main house.

As soon as we reached the driveway a loud hiss came out of my throat.

"Stay behind me." I ordered Bella quietly.

I smelled foul air that could only be described as a wet dog. And that meant only one thing – werewolves.

Cautiously, we entered the house. I ushered Bella and Ren to get in before me while I looked over the driveway one more time before getting in myself and closing the door.

"What's going on?" I barged into the living room to find my entire family sitting there – Bella and Renesmee included.

As if on auto pilot my legs carried me to Bella's side immediately.

"Why does it smell like wolves in here?" I questioned, looking at Carlisle.

"Sam was here." He explained me calmly.

I hissed. "What was he doing here? Is he not aware of the treaty?" I sneered.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed and swatted my arm. "Shut up, sit down and let Carlisle talk!"

Emmett chuckled softly. _You better listen to the Missus, baby brother. I'm speaking from personal experience. _

I paid him no mind, but did as Bella told me to anyway.

"May I?" Esme asked me quietly, her eyes fixed on a sleepy Renesmee.

I handed her to my mother silently, my eyes still focused on Carlisle.

"Has she eaten?" Esme asked again, louder this time.

"She just woke up, she hasn't eaten yet." Bella told her quietly.

"We can't have that now, can we, my dear?" my mother cooed at my daughter and took her away to the kitchen to feed her.

"So what was Sam doing here?" Bella repeated my question to Carlisle, only her tone was calmer than mine.

I knew I was probably over reacting, but just the thought of having one of the wolves near my family. Near my daughter – it drove me mad.

"Dude, chill out!" Jasper groaned suddenly and I didn't need to look up at him or read his mind to know he was talking to me. "Nothing bad happened! He just wanted to talk."

"I thought he had already said everything he had to say to us two days ago." I murmured.

"Apparently, there have been some _changes_ in the pack." Carlisle announced gently.

"What do you mean?" I forced myself to breathe in and out in order to keep calm.

"Well, it seems that after Sam stayed behind to talk to you the other day he got back to La Push and told his pack about your agreement of sorts." Carlisle continued speaking in the same guarded manner.

"Alright, but why would that require him coming over again?" Bella asked before I could.

"Well, as it seems his decision didn't sit well with some of the pack members and it got a bit violent." Jasper cut in gently.

Bella gasped, despite being a vampire now and having them as her enemies she still cared for some of the pack members.

"Is Seth alright?" I inquired anxiously. As far as I was concerned the rest of the pack could go rot in Hell. Seth was the most decent kid out of them all.

"Nobody was hurt." Carlisle hurried to calm us down.

Bella breathed out in relief beside me.

"Then what happened?" she asked quietly, from her tone I guessed she didn't really want to know.

"Some of the pack members…rebelled – for a lack of a better word and told the tribe elders about Sam's decision." Jasper explained. "The rebelled wolves banished Sam and those who remained loyal to him from La Push."

Bella gasped louder this time "What?" she hissed. "They can't do that! It's Sam's home as well as the others! Don't they care? They have nowhere to live!" she ranted.

While she was righteous in her anger, I was concerned about another subject.

"Who rebelled?" I asked my brother flatly.

"From what Sam told us there are two packs right now. To quote him it's 'imprint VS no imprint'. It means that the wolves that have not yet imprinted are against us."

"Leah, Collin, Brady and – "

I was interrupted by my wife's hiss. "Jacob." She groaned loudly and smacked her palms on top of her hips "God damn it, why can't he just let go?" she cursed at no one in particular.

"There's Embry too, but Sam told us that he wasn't particularly eager to join Jacob." Jasper went on.

"Then why did he?" I asked, surely he couldn't be so spineless…

"Because Jacob is his best friend and Embry's loyal to a fault." Bella growled again.

I put my hand around her shoulders to calm her down about it.

"The thing is," Alice cut in quietly. "That now when there are two packs their mental connection is gone."

This time it was my turn to curse.

"Sam said that he and the rest of the guys didn't want to fight either side, but they would try to stop the other pack if it came to an attack as long as they didn't have to resort to violence." Carlisle explained in a compassionate tone.

I nodded, I can't say I blame them.

"He also told us that he and Seth would be running the perimeter of the treaty to make sure there are no sudden invasions." Jasper added.

"That's generous of them." Bella sighed. "I don't want to fight them."

"Neither do we." Carlisle assured her.

"Speak for yourself." Both Emmett and Rosalie objected in unison.

"Guys!" Bella protested loudly.

"I'm not saying I'll go and willingly attack them, Belle, just that if they so much as cross the treaty line it's on." Rose stated.

"Damn straight it is." Emmett backed her up "God knows I've been itching to get my hands on one of them." He rubbed his hands to emphasize his point.

"We're not going to instigate any kind of violence with them." Esme called out from the kitchen. "Unless it's self defense." She added.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

Why couldn't we get just one single day with no trouble?

Was it too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

* * *

_**So yeah… Not the longest chapter… **_

_**Poor Edward, he really can't catch a break…**_

_**I've posted a poll on my profile regarding some outtakes of this story. I've been thinking for a while now and I've decided to leave this story at its current rating. If you want something steamier then I'll write it as an outtake. Have in mind that so far I've only written one lemon and I'm not very good.**_

_**Links to the nurseries Bella and Edward discuss in this chapter as well as the one they chose are on my profile under: 'Links' - 'Twilight' - 'A Changing Heart'**_

_**Leave me some love and opinions please.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Mimozka**_


	13. Motherhood

_**School is out. My grades are better than I expected and I have more time to write! All good news for both you and me, I hope. **_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always **Italics **stand for thoughts.**_

_**In this one we're **SKIPPING AHEA_D_** a bit.**_

_**A link to ALL the outfits in this story can be found on my profile!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Being a mother is learning about strengths you didn't know you had, and dealing with fears you didn't know existed.  
~Linda Wooten**_

_**Bella PoV**_

It's been six weeks since we've heard anything from La Push.

Frankly, I didn't know whether to be worried or relieved about that…

After our family meeting that afternoon when the family had told Edward about Sam, Edward and I both contacted him. We felt responsible for his predicament.

It was strained at first.

According to Edward he was resenting us a bit about being kicked out of La Push – and I couldn't blame him – but he was more resentful towards Black.

Yeah, that's it. Black. No Jake, no Jacob – just Black.

We managed to talk things out though and we reached an agreement with him that if it gets to a fight between us and the wolves we'd keep it as far from Forks as we could.

In return – after what seemed to be endless reassuring that we weren't acting out of pity, but of gratitude and concern – Sam agreed to let us help him find a place to live and a job.

He was currently living in a small apartment building near the Police station and was working at Newton's Outfitters'.

I could tell it was difficult for him to be away from his home, friends and most of all – away from Emily. I could sympathize with the last one.

But we were all hoping that their separation wouldn't last too long.

Edward was the one conversing with Sam. I was busy adjusting to my new life, family and most of all daughter.

In the past six weeks I've learned how to change diapers – yes, the irony did not escape me – bathe a baby, dress said squirming baby and attempt to feed her some human food. That last one while not a complete failure was hardly a success. But I was determined to make her eat human food, no matter what. She was half _human _and even though we didn't know everything about her needs I was sure she'd need human food at some point. Call it a mother instinct.

Edward and Carlisle agreed with me on that. We needed to find her balance.

Not the easiest thing to do with Edward Cullen's daughter though. I swear it was like this baby was being stubborn on purpose! What's worse, Edward was encouraging her stubbornness – unless it was being used against him – he said it had something to do with me getting a taste of my own medicine… Jerk.

Edward was out on an 'all-guy' hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper. He was a bit reluctant to go at first not wanting to be away from Renesmee. Sometimes, I have trouble figuring out who is the baby's mother – me or him? I thought I had it bad when he went overboard worrying about me… Well, let's just say I never realized just how easy he went on me…

So with Edward being gone for the night, I was left with Ren at home.

It was oddly relaxing to have the house to myself during the day. I fed Renesmee, played with her, and put her down for her afternoon nap. While my baby was napping, I took some much needed time for myself. I drew myself a bubble bath, I read a little. It was during that time that I started missing Edward's presence though

That's why, when Ren woke up, I dressed her and we went to see her aunts and grandmother in the main house.

Alice had been ecstatic she was getting a sleepover and she had a little baby to doll up in addition to her usual Barbie doll a.k.a. – me.

The girls entertained me with stories of the Cullens' past – most of them involving Emmett doing something stupid or him forcing Edward to do something against his will. I haven't laughed like that in a while.

Alice insisted on having our nails painted and Rose, Esme and I obliged. The pixie also insisted on putting some 'cute' pajamas on – which, in Alice's book, meant lingerie.

It took me a while, but after Esme joined forces with me, we managed to persuade Alice to actually wear some nightgowns instead of lingerie. It's not that I had any aversion to sexy underwear. Not anymore. No, sir. Not after witnessing Edward's reactions to it. It's just that I'd feel weird walking around practically half-naked around my sisters and especially around my daughter. So Alice let me and Esme pick out a more modest nightgown. Both of them reached our calves. Esme's was black while mine was a soft shade of orange. Not exactly a color I'd wear, but since the other shade was vibrant pink… Yeah…

Alice and Rose didn't bother with 'modesty', in fact, I doubt they were familiar with the meaning of this word. Rose's nightgown – well, chemise, really - reached her midthigh. It was made of silk and had spaghetti straps. The leopard print matched Rose's character quite well.

Alice's 'pajamas' consisted of a chemise as long as Rose's. It was a shade darker orange than my nightgown and it had some embroidered red lace on the hem of the chemise and on the cleavage.

I didn't know whether to laugh or strangle Alice when she showed me Ren's pajamas.

It consisted of a white tank top with ruffled pink straps adorned with white polka dots and matching pink shorts. The problem was not the color, though, no. The problem was the big creature sprawled over my baby's tank top – a dinosaur.

A pink one too. But, I could have made peace with the weird clothing choice if Alice hadn't opened her mouth in that very moment.

She said that she couldn't pass this piece up since of the wonderful symbolism.

When I raised an eyebrow at her she told me that apart from Ren, 'Nessie' could also be used as a nickname. Hence, the dinosaur on _Ren_'s pajama top. She said they were both monsters, so the '-saurus' part was fitting. And since Renesmee was the cutest person alive (no argument there), the 'cutie-' part was also fitting.

If it weren't for the baby in my arms I would have pounced on her.

She just stuck her tongue at me and told me to take a chill pill.

And that's how my daughter ended up with 'Cutiesaurus' sleepwear.

Seriously, Alice is lucky I love her so much. And she knew it very well…

After being dressed by her two aunts Renesmee started to fuss.

Esme took her in her arms and rocked her gently.

I grew worried as I watched. It was the third time Renesmee fussed like that today. It wasn't her usual cries or sounds… No, these sounded oddly unfamiliar to me, which only heightened my distress…

The very first time she cried I rushed her up to Carlisle in a panic. And the second, and the third… Good thing Carlisle didn't need sleep.

Eventually, my father-in-law told me to relax and that babies can fuss sometimes and that it was completely normal. He also told me that I should be worried if she wasn't being fussy at all.

So with Edward's help as well as my own willpower, I willed my panicky 'momma instincts' to calm down a little.

I shook my head to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts of my daughter being uncomfortable.

It was only then that I realized that Ren and Esme had gone downstairs and from the sounds of it my baby was getting her evening bottle.

Alice ushered both me and Rose downstairs and announced that we were going to watch a movie.

The little pixie all but pushed me and Rose onto the couch in the living room and skipped towards the DVD to put God-knows-which-movie in.

Rose and I straightened in our seats and exchanged a dramatic eye roll in response to Alice.

"I saw that, Isabella!" Alice hissed playfully at me "You too, Rose." She added and wiped the smirk off of Rose's face.

Alice turned to face us with hands on her hips and with her signature pout "Seriously, you two are spending too much time with your husbands."

"Bella, I'll put the little darling to sleep." Esme called out from the corridor and headed upstairs with Renesmee.

* * *

We've been watching the movie for over an hour now when a loud cry came from upstairs.

I shot up from my seat in an instant and sprinted upstairs to Edward's old room without thinking twice. Edward's old room has been transformed into some sort of a nursery for Ren ever since we had moved into the cottage.

Bursting through the door, my heart cracked at the anguished wails coming from my baby.

I leaned over the crib and took Renesmee in my arms.

"Hush, love…" I cooed at her, pressing her into my chest as I rocked her gently. "It's alright now. It's alright, Momma's here." I breathed in her ear.

She didn't stop crying, though, which only heightened my distress and anxiety.

After rocking her for another couple of minutes and seeing that it was no good, I laid her down on top of the dresser.

I couldn't smell anything wrong with her, but I decided to check her diaper anyway.

My sense of smell did not betray me – there was nothing wrong with her diaper either.

I could feel myself panicking as her cries grew louder. I racked my brain in an attempt to remember anything that could help Renesmee.

I came up short. I could feel frustration well up inside of me and before I could help myself I let out a hiss.

Renesmee's cries turned into screams as she started tossing in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" I sobbed and buried my nose in her tiny shoulder. "Please, sweet girl, please, tell me what's wrong." I begged her through my dry sobs.

I lifted her hand to my neck – nothing. She didn't show me anything.

"Bella?" I turned on my heel sharply as I heard Esme call my name behind me.

She, Rose and Alice were standing in the doorway with concerned expressions.

One look at Esme's concerned face was all that was needed to turn me into a complete mess.

"What did I do wrong? Why can't I make her stop crying? _Why is she crying like that?_" I whispered helplessly, my eyes flickering between the three of them.

If anyone would know it would be Esme – she's the only one beside myself who's ever had a baby.

I've never missed Renee more than I did in that moment. She would have known what to do. However, I couldn't just pick up the phone and ask her how to care for my hysteric newborn.

"She's not scared from a dream or anything, I've checked her diaper, I've rocked her, and I've talked to her, nothing helps." I felt like hissing again but for the sake of my daughter, I bit my tongue and held back.

"Perhaps she's hungry?" Alice suggested hopefully.

"She ate about an hour and a half ago." I shot her down sadly.

"I'll go get a bottle just in case. We have nothing to lose." Rose nodded, agreeing with Alice's suggestion.

In seconds she was back holding both Renesmee's water bottle and a couple of other bottles containing baby formula and blood.

She tried giving Renesmee the formula. My daughter just started kicking and shaking her head frantically. I was afraid that if she tossed any stronger I would drop her. She reacted the same to the blood filled bottle as well as the one with her sweetened water.

"May I?" Esme held out her hands towards me.

I passed her my baby wordlessly, hoping that she would be able to work out some 'Mom Magic' that I have not yet discovered.

Esme surprised me by gasping.

"What?" I exclaimed a little too sharply than intended, but at that precise moment apology was the last thing on my mind. I'd do it later.

"Alice, fetch a thermometer, please." She addressed her quietly as she pressed her palm against Ren's forehead.

"A _thermometer?_" I snapped again, my eyes were fixed frantically at Esme.

"She's hotter than usual." Esme explained softly. "She may have a fever."

I felt my still heart drop as I heard that and at the same time I could feel the panic welling up inside of me, threatening to consume me.

_My baby had a fever? _

_I've held her for half an hour and I've never noticed that? What sort of mother am I? How can a mother not sense her own baby's fever? I'm such a failure!_

I dropped to my knees in despair, dry sobbing into my hands.

Almost immediately, I felt a presence near me.

"Bella, stop." Rose said gently and put an arm around my shoulders. "Get up and get a hold of yourself." She ordered me quickly as I looked up at her.

I stood up, but Rose's hold on me remained.

"I know you're terrified. We all are. But you have to think of the baby, Bella. You have to remain calm for her and to figure out a way to help her." Rose was looking at me straight in the eye as she told me this.

"I'm such a –" I sobbed.

"No, you're not a failure." Esme cut me off in a soft tone as to not scare Ren. However, I could detect the stern undertone to her voice easily. "And if you so much as think or utter the words 'bad mother' I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"But I never noticed – "

"Of course not!" Esme cut me off again "You are a first time mother. You are bound to make mistakes. That doesn't mean you're a bad mother, though. Bad mothers are ones that neglect their children; that use them for their own benefit; that abuse them." Esme continued, not letting me speak. "You have done nothing short of bringing the stars and moon down for this girl. You've doted upon her ever since you've learned she exists. You've sacrificed everything for her and nearly died in the process. You're as good a mother as they come." She finished proudly.

Esme's rant was the 'slap' I needed to calm me down. Her words penetrated the wall of panic that surrounded my brain and heart and I felt myself calm down.

It was only after that, that I noticed the fact that Esme was not holding Renesmee anymore.

My daughter was in Alice's hands. The same Alice who was currently frowning at the thermometer in her hand. Thank God, Renesmee's cries had stopped for now.

"38°C _**(100°F)"**_ she murmured.

"Bella, Carlisle's working the nightshift. Take Renesmee to him. I'll call the boys to let them know. Edward would have my head otherwise." Esme ordered me pulling her dress robe off and handing it to me. "Put this on."

My fright grew, but I held the panic at bay.

I grabbed Esme's robe and put it on me. I took my baby from Alice and headed towards the front door.

"Bella wait!" Rose called out just before I reached the door handle.

I turned around impatiently to see her dangling a pair of keys – I recognized them as the ones for Edward's Volvo.

"You can't run to the hospital. People will wonder how you got there. They all know we live out of town." She reasoned with me.

I simply nodded mutely, took the keys and sprinted towards the Volvo.

Strapping Renesmee into her seat was a challenge seeing as she started squirming again, but I managed.

"Please don't start again. I can't bear it." I begged her and kissed the top of her head before closing the backseat door and settling in the driver's seat.

Later on, when this was all over I would come to realize just how reasonable Rosalie was being, but right now the only thing I could think of was getting my baby to Carlisle…

* * *

"Listen to me…" I leaned forward to read the woman's name tag. "Nancy, please, I need to see Doctor Cullen." I pleaded impatiently with the woman.

My baby was getting antsy again and I wanted to do all in my power to prevent another outburst.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I've told you Doctor Cullen is consulting on a very important case." The nurse rolled her eyes at me.

"But this is an emergency!" I cried out.

"So is his other case. We have plenty of other doctors in here. They could take care of your daughter." She sneered at me.

It took everything I had to not wring her neck .

Instead I took in a breath, barely registering the burn in my throat as I did so.

I know it might be a careless thing to do, but I'll worry about the burn when Ren's taken care of.

Instead of giving in to my fury, I smiled sweetly at the woman.

I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket "I didn't want it to come to that, but since you won't cooperate." It was my turn to sneer coldly at her.

I dialed.

"Bella?" Carlisle's concerned voice came through the phone. "What is it? Is there anything wrong?"

At the sound of his voice my calm left me. The anxiety was back full force.

"I'm down in the lobby." I told him quietly.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"Renesmee. – " my voice stuck in my throat.

"Stay there, I'll be right down." He cut me off urgently and the line died.

"I will need to you information in order to let you see Doctor Cullen." The nurse told me in a flat voice.

I gave it a second. There was no point to lie about myself. We were in Forks everybody knew me. But I'll be damned – no pun intended – if I let any harm come to my daughter.

"Isabella Cullen." I watched in satisfaction as the nurse's eyes all but jumped out of their sockets. She had finally connected the dots it seems. "The baby in pain here - is my daughter Evelyn Cullen."

As if on cue I heard the elevators open and I could smell Carlisle coming out of one of them.

"Bella." Carlisle called out as he approached me. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes flying immediately towards his grand daughter.

"She was fussy today, but I didn't worry too much because of that talk we had a couple of weeks ago. She was fine when she woke up from her afternoon nap. Em and Jazz had taken Edward out so we went to visit Esme and the girls. Esme fed her, played with her for a while and then put her to sleep. About an hour and a half later she woke up crying loudly. We've tried everything, she just wouldn't stop. Alice measured her temperature and it was 38°C. Esme told me to come see you." I rambled.

"Does Edward know?" Carlisle asked anxiously. I did not like the sound of his voice.

"Esme said she'll call him as soon as I left so he should be here before long." I explained weakly.

"Give her to me," Carlisle held his hands out to take Renesmee.

"Doctor Cullen, there was no need for you to come down, there are many other doctors who – "

"Nurse McCafrey, the next time you see any family member of mine in this waiting room you will notify me immediately. Especially if my grand daughter is present." Carlisle addressed her in a sharp tone that I have never heard him use before.

"But your patient – "

"I could be treating the President, for all I care. When my grand daughter shows up here again – which I hope she won't – you page me immediately." The finality in his voice was threatening even to me.

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse gave up. I felt a small jolt of satisfaction at her defeat.

"Now, that we got this all cleared up." Carlisle sighed and turned to face me again "I'll take her up for some tests."

"Okay, let's go." I nodded.

"It's better if you stay here, Belle." Carlisle stopped me cautiously.

I grimaced. "For a couple of reasons," Carlisle continued quickly.

"First, knowing Edward he's going to burst through these doors in a panic, demanding to know where's his daughter and how is she."

I nodded reluctantly. He was right. But then again, it was nothing I wouldn't do were I in his place.

"That's why you'd better stay here to meet him and to explain everything." Carlisle said calmly. "And the second reason I want you to stay here is that it will be hard enough to overcome my own worry and tend to Ren without adding your feelings to the mix. I swear that as soon as I have any news, no matter how small, I'll let you know." He added.

I thought about what he said and no matter how much I didn't want to I had to admit he was right.

I nodded weakly at him. "Alright."

I kissed Ren's forehead before handing her over to Carlisle. "It'll be alright, sweet girl." I cooed. "Right?" I added quietly in vampire pitch.

"I'll do my best and beyond." Carlisle vowed solemnly.

"Thank you." I breathed.

With that I watched them as Carlisle spun around and walked back towards the elevators.

My heart felt heavy as they finally disappeared from view.

"Bella?" I heard an incredulous voice call behind me.

Instinctively, I turned around towards the person who called my name.

This turned out to be a grave mistake.

By the sound of her voice and the shocked expression on her face I could tell that she's been standing there for a while now.

_Shit._

* * *

_**Uh-oh! Trouble for Bella… Can you guess who it is? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffie, but it was really the perfect ending to this chapter. **_

_**Next chapter is Edward's PoV. That's all I'm saying.**_

_**Renesmee will be alright, I promise! Also, in case any of you are confused about the name Bella used when speaking to the nurse – Evelyn is Renesmee's middle name (see the end of ch.07).**_

_**Your opinion of this unexpected turn of events would be appreciated. *hint*hint* review, please. **_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Mimozka.**_


	14. Tempting Fate

_**Long overdue, enjoy! Just remember to read the AN at the end.**_

* * *

_**Previously on "A Changing Heart":**_

_I kissed Ren's forehead before handing her over to Carlisle. "It'll be alright, sweet girl." I cooed. "Right?" I added quietly in vampire pitch.  
"I'll do my best and beyond." Carlisle vowed solemnly.  
"Thank you." I breathed.  
With that I watched them as Carlisle spun around and walked back towards the elevators.  
My heart felt heavy as they finally disappeared from view.  
"Bella?" I heard an incredulous voice call behind me.  
Instinctively, I turned around towards the person who called my name.  
This turned out to be a grave mistake.  
By the sound of her voice and the shocked expression on her face I could tell that she's been standing there for a while now._

_Shit._

* * *

_**If worrying were an Olympic sport, you'd get the gold for sure. **_

_**~Stephenie Geist**_

**_BPOV_**

"Rebecca?" I gasped. She was the last person I expected to see here. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't believe I was seeing her. In fact if it weren't for the fact that she is almost identical to her sister I wouldn't have recognized her at all.

"I could ask you the same." She replied coldly. "You shouldn't be here."

What the hell was her problem with me? I felt that protective instinct rise in my throat every time someone irritated me. Just as I was about to ask her straight forward what her problem was I heard another person calling my name. It was a male voice this time.

"Bella, you heard?" Seth came running and halted in front of me. He looked so worried.

"Heard what, Seth?" I asked immediately. From the look on his face it couldn't be good…

"Seth, she's dangerous!." I heard Rebecca say. "Get away from her."

"Back off, Becca." Seth waved her hand dismissively at her and then turned back to me. "Billy had a crisis." He told me somberly.

"What?" I blanched.

_Could this day get any worse? _I thought. "What's wrong with him?"

"None of your business," Rebecca all but growled at me.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but - "I snapped at her angrily.

"You treated my brother like trash! You broke him! That's my damn problem with you!" Rebecca cut me off with an angry hiss.

"Not here, Beccie." We heard the quiet tone of Rachel Black. "Hi, Bella."

"Hey, Rache," I greeted her back with a weak smile.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" she asked me. I could tell by the tiredness in her eyes that it's been a while since she has last slept.

"My daughter, she's sick." I replied and with that my thoughts returned to my baby girl along with all my anxiety,

I listened carefully in order to try and find something out from Carlisle's examination, but I couldn't make out Carlisle's voice out of the large amount of noises I could hear.

I wished Edward and the rest of the family would get here already. Or better yet, that Carlisle would return with my baby and tell me that she'll be alright.

I felt Rebecca walk away from us and I was grateful that I wouldn't have to speak to her anymore. The tension she was creating between us was not helping my nerves and there was only so much self control I had left.

The burn in my throat made itself more noticeable.

_Not now, not now, please... _I mentally chided myself and pressed my palm against my forehead. With a start I realized that my eyes were uncovered.

_Great way to be subtle, Bella! _I mentally chided myself.

Excusing myself in the quickest way possible I all but ran outside towards the parking lot. I reached Edward's Volvo and opened the door. There had to be a pair of sunglasses in there. The family always kept stuff like that available in case of need. I found a decent pair of sunglasses after I did some rummaging in the glove compartment. I made quite a mess in there too, but Edward would have to understand.

I breathed a sigh of relief after the glasses were finally resting on my eyes and covering the dull red color of my irises from human eyes. I hoped that if someone had noticed them then they'd either think they need to get their eyes checked or that I could pass it up to my 'tropical illness'… I decided not to panic though, I'll be ready to answer if someone brought it up, but until then I'd just keep quiet and play dumb.

I returned to the hospital waiting room about ten minutes later only to see that it was fairly empty apart from the La Push group that was gathered together to the left of the reception desk.

I noticed that during my absence more people had joined Rachel and Seth. Paul was there with his arm resting comfortingly around his mate; Sue was sitting next to Rebecca. I spotted Sam and Emily standing behind them, they were distanced from the group. Quil and Embry were blocking the other two visitors from my view. I didn't need to be a genius to guess who was one of them – Jacob Black. I bit back a hiss as his name popped into my mind.

For the first time in my life I was grateful that the wolves smelled revolting to my kind. The god-awful smell helped reduce the burn in my throat.

Neither of them had noticed me standing there.

"Cullen?" A nurse asked loudly as she stepped into the waiting room.

I spun on my heels immediately and faced her. "Yes?" I asked urgently yet, fearfully and tightened the robe around my torso.

From my peripheral vision I sensed eleven pairs of eyes look up to stare at me. I couldn't bother myself with that now, though.

"Are you Evelyn's relative?" the nurse asked me as she approached.

"Yes, I'm her mother." I clarified quietly with a small nod.

"Doctor Cullen asked me to inform you that he would be taking Evelyn for some additional tests and that they might take a while." The little color I had left my face as the nurse spoke.

Additional tests? Why would Carlisle need additional tests done? What was wrong with my baby?

I wanted to scream with frustration, but that was just not acceptable in a public hospital.

I nodded weakly. "Why the tests?" I stuttered. The sudden fear that gripped me made it difficult for me to speak.

"I don't know, Ma'am." The nurse shrugged. "I guess, he just wants to cover all the bases. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She assured me with a smile.

Only I did not feel reassured.

When I did not acknowledge her, the nurse walked away towards the elevators.

As soon as she disappeared from my view my overly active mind started coming up with scenarios. Some were bad but most of them were worse. They all included Renesmee being sick and me just standing on the side watching helplessly as she suffered.

"She's standing right there, you can ask her if you don't believe me." I heard the unmistakable, hateful voice of Jacob Black.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I froze when I heard the voice that replied. It was a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

I was overwhelmed by bittersweet feelings.

"Bella?" the voice approached me from behind but I could not make myself move and face him.

"Bella, I know it's you, look at me." The man insisted.

His hand made contact with my shoulder and he gasped, probably because he wasn't expecting my skin to be so cold.

There was nothing I could do, I turned around.

The man's breath hitched again. I knew that he was noticing the changes in me even though he was unable to see the most noticeable one. Thank god, I went to get those glasses.

"Hi Dad," I breathed nervously and lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" he stammered out and took a step away from me. Behind him the Quileute wolves had formed a half-sphere.

I glanced towards the reception desk. The nurse was fully occupied with her fingernails. Good.

"I –" before I could so much as think about a possible explanation I heard the doors of the emergency room slide open and felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Edward…" I breathed.

At this exact moment my husband rushed into the waiting room. His eyes were mad with anxiety and he was looking around frantically.

"Edward!" I called out to him.

His head snapped in my direction and he ran towards me. "Bella," he chocked. "Love, what's going on?"

I couldn't answer him though. As soon as he was within my reach I embraced him tightly and buried my face in his chest.

"Oh Edward," I couldn't explain the irrational relief that flooded me.

"Shh, love," he calmed me down while I sobbed. I could still detect the huge amount of worry in his voice.

"She wouldn't stop crying… I tried everything… Esme said she had fever…" I was panicking again. Now that Edward was here I could afford this luxury. "It was so high, Edward…"

I heard Edward's breath hitch for the tiniest of seconds. "Thanks, Mom." He breathed in relief. "You're a lifesaver."

Esme must have told him everything then.

"Hush, love, you couldn't have known." He murmured, never loosening his hold on me. "She'll be okay."

"She has to be. Oh, Edward the things that have been going in my mind!" I pulled away from his chest so that I could look at his face.

"Come on, children, let's sit down." Esme's gentle voice came up from behind us as she placed her hands on the smalls of our backs and led us towards the plastic chairs.

"Good thinking, Bella." Jazz said out of the blue and when I looked up at him I saw him pointing at my glasses.

"Damage control." I murmured.

"What is going on here?" The loud voice of my father startled me, I had all but forgotten about him.

"Charlie, please – " Esme started in a gentle tone.

"Don't 'Charlie' me! What have you done to my daughter?" he cut her off rudely.

"We'll answer all of your questions at a later time, now is not the right time." Rose told him stiffly.

"Charlie, trust me on this, please." Alice stepped towards him.

Charlie stepped back into the protective arch of the Quileutes.

"Tell me what's going on?" my father demanded.

This time I couldn't take it anymore. I hissed. Loudly.

I winced a little when I saw my father shrink back in obvious fear.

I hated taking my frustration out on others but this day was proving to be too much for my nerves.

"Easy there," Jasper exclaimed and I could feel a big wave of calmness wash over me.

I felt Emmett come and stand behind me, in case I lose control.

Under normal circumstances, I'd be offended by the little faith he has in me, but now I recognized his actions as a mere precaution.

The entire family came to stand next to me and Edward.

"Charlie, leave them alone." Sue Clearwater came to stand next to my father.

His tense stance relaxed as soon as she came near him and he backed off.

"Billy needs us now, we'll deal with this later." She whispered a little stiffly.

"What's taking them so long?" I moaned anxiously.

"How long has it been?" Edward asked, his voice quivering just the tiniest bit.

"About forty minutes." I replied with a sigh.

I felt him tense beside me. His eyes were closed and his lips were pressed into a tight line – he was concentrating on something.

"There's too much noise, I can't distinguish his mind." Edward let out a frustrated huff.

"A nurse came downstairs just before you arrived and told me that Carlisle is doing some additional tests." I explained to him quickly.

"What? Why?" he snapped. "Aren't the regular tests enough? What are these tests for? What's wrong with her? How is she?"

Edward's questions were not helping my state of mind. I really wished that Carlisle would come down to us already, so that he could ease both our minds.

"All will be fine, dears." Esme's voice cut through my panic. "You'll see. She'll be up and about in no time." She soothed us.

"It's so scary, Mom… Those thoughts in my head…" Edward murmured.

I squeezed his hand sympathetically. I knew exactly what he meant.

Another half an hour has passed and there were still no news. The La Push people were still in the hospital with us but some kind of unspoken truce had been formed between us and we acted as they weren't there and in exchange they returned the favor.

Edward had asked the rest of the family to go home because their anxious thoughts were only adding on to his own and he simply couldn't bear it. Jasper was the only one to agree with him simply because there was only so much he could do to help us and he was starting to become a nervous wreck himself. Rose, Esme, Emmett and Alice did not go quietly. It took quite a bit of persuasion and a promise from both Edward and I that we'll bring her to the main house on our way home, so that they could all make sure that she was fine.

As soon as we promised them that, they left.

It turns out that their departure did little to nothing to ease Edward's nerves. He was currently pacing back and forth in the waiting area in 'our side' of the room.

"Do you mind?" I heard an annoyed voice from _their _side exclaim. "You're driving me nuts!" when I looked up, I found out that it was Embry.

Edward paid him no mind and continued with the pacing.

"Love, come here." I pleaded with him quietly and outstretched my hand for him to take.

My husband stopped in his tracks only to run his fingers through his hair.

"Edward," I called him again. "Please," I whispered.

Sure enough, he listened to me. He sat down in the seat next to mine and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I still can't hear Carlisle." He confessed quietly. "But at least Little Love's heartbeat is steady." He sighed. "I want to see her."

I smiled at the nickname he had given our baby girl. When I'd asked Edward about it one night a couple of weeks ago he told me that he couldn't decide whom he loved more – me or our baby – because as different as those types of love were they are equally overwhelming and precious. So logically, since I am his 'love' it was only fair she would be his 'little love'. Besides, according to him Renesmee looked more like me than him. I laughed out loud and told him point blank that he was mad when he shared that piece of thought with me.

"Me too." I breathed into him.

The ding of the elevator made us both turn our heads in its direction.

"The Black Family?" the doctor asked.

Edward and I both shook our heads and returned to our musings.

From the corner of my eye I followed enviously Rachel and her siblings as they were taken to their father.

When would I see my baby?

Edward stiffened beside me. "They're coming down." He told me and squeezed my hand.

I sat straight in my seat every cell in my body tense with anticipation.

"Please, let everything be okay." I whispered to no one in particular.

With the next 'ding' of the elevator both Edward and I shot out of our seats.

And indeed, Carlisle came out of the elevator with our baby girl in his arms.

Edward and I exchanged a relieved glance and we both watched as our patriarch approached.

"Sorry it took us a while." Carlisle smiled sheepishly.

Edward wasted no time and took Renesmee in his arms and hugged her as close to him as he could without crushing her.

I was glued to his side in an instance. An instinctive need to make sure my baby was alright took over me. I caressed her bronze curls and pressed a soft kiss against them, sighing in relief as I breathed in her divine scent.

Edward was peppering gentle kisses on her face so that he wouldn't disturb her slumber.

Having established that my daughter was alright, I turned back to my father-in-law.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him. I really hoped it was nothing serious.

"Turns out it's just your regular newborn cold." Carlisle chuckled. "Nothing serious."

I felt as if my knees would give out from the relief that washed over me.

_Nothing serious. Nothing serious. Nothing serious_. Carlisle's words rang in my head like a song. A beautiful one at that.

"Then what took you so long?" Edward asked a bit flatly.

"Edward!" I hissed quietly so that I wouldn't wake Renesmee.

Carlisle just smiled at his son's insolence. "Just wanted to hedge all my bets, is all." He assured us. "What with her being half and half, I wanted to make sure I covered all the options and the possible cures and treatments."

"Thank you!" I cried and threw my arms around him. "I don't know what we would have done without you!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dad." Edward repeated somberly and handed Renesmee to me so that he could hug Carlisle as well.

The Doc just brushed us off with a smile and told us to get home and that he would see us in the morning at the main house where he'd give us her medicine.

He informed us that Renesmee's fever should break at some point tonight and that we should watch over her and not panic if she is fussy again.

As if Edward and I would leave her side for a nano second.

"Let's go home, love, it's been a far too long day." Edward hugged my shoulders with one hand and put his other one on our sleeping daughter.

Just as we reached the exit I remembered there was still something I had to do. Now that my daughter's health was under control I could afford myself to be worried about other stuff too.

I handed Renesmee to Edward. "Take her to the car, I'll be right back." I kissed her forehead and then stood on my toes to kiss my husband. "I'll explain at home, promise." I said when he raised a confused expression.

I turned on my heels and walked back to the waiting room.

"Dad," I called out tentatively.

Eight pairs of eyes looked up at me. Some were furious, others were scared. "I won't hurt you." I promised him fervently.

"You bet you won't!" Embry spat at me.

I ignored the instinct to wring his neck.

"We said we'd explain everything. I know you must have many questions. Just let us know when you are ready." I looked at my father for another moment only to see that I wasn't going to get any kind of response from him. "Love you, Dad." I whispered, not caring if he managed to hear me.

I walked away from the wretched waiting room. I walked away from my old friends turned enemies and I walked away from my father.

I ignored the pain that rose in my heart and focused on the two precious people that were waiting for me in the silver Volvo that stood in front of the hospital enterance – my family.

* * *

_**Don't feel too elated, my computer isn't fixed yet. I am currently taking advantage of the PC at my grandma's. **_

_**I know I promised an EPOV but it just didn't work. You will see bits and pieces of this event from E's POV in future chapters though. **_

_**This particular chapter as well as the next one have been rolling around in my mind for a while now…**_

_**Next chapter, we're taking on a new POV. Whose POV, you might ask? That's for me to know and for you to find out, I'm afraid. **_

_**Anywho, tell me what you thought of this chapter because I'm not very satisfied with it. I hope the next chapter will make up for this one. I have certainly written better chapters.**_

_**On a sadder note, I don't know when I'll upload next. At least I'm not leaving you with a cliff hanger, eh? Heh… ^_^"**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Mimozka**_

_**PS: Chapter title is because of Bella's thought "**__Could this day get any worse?" **she should know better than to say stuff like that with her luck... lol**_


	15. Tattle Tale

_**Hello there, darlings! Happy New Year! **_

_**Here's the next chapter and I really hope you like it. It's been in my head for a while now and I finally sat my ass down and typed it out of my head. I'm also halfway through with the next chapter of 'WoY' which is why I haven't updated my Cullen Clan story yet. Sorry about that, but I can only type so much in a week or so.**_

_**Anyway, I'll let you read now. So enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**_

* * *

_**"Never hate your enemies, it affects your judgment."  
**__- Michael Corleone (The Godfather)_

**Jacob Black PoV**

I've been thinking for weeks about my next course of action. I knew that I couldn't act immediately because that was what they expected of me. Especially that Blond leech. I wasn't about to let my pack go to their deaths just because I needed my revenge. As I thought more about it, though, I came to the conclusion that sparing the life of my brothers was not the only reason I was withholding action. I also wanted to hit the bloodsuckers where it would hurt them most.

Unfortunately, that was impossible. The thing they cared most about would be impossible to reach. I bet they never left the little monster around. A dead end. Fuck. I would have loved nothing more than to watch that motherfucker's face as I took his 'child' away from him and drowned it into the ocean. I would love nothing more than to break that bitch the same way she broke me. That slap from all those weeks ago still stung although there was no physical evidence of it. Getting her 'kid' would be the best way to hurt her, but I wasn't dumb enough to think that I could get though their entire clan unscratched. I've seen them fight and I knew just how good they were. No matter if I had my pack with me or not our chances were slim to none. Five to seven was the best case scenario, assuming they hadn't taught her how to fight yet.

In moments like these I wished I could ask my father what to do. I was hitting a dead end no matter how I looked at things. Embry tried to tell me to let it go, being the pussy that he is, but giving up was not an option. I vowed that the bloodsucker was going to die and I was going to see to it. Taking the other leeches down was just an added bonus. However, it's been a while since I'd seen my father though. After that 'council meeting' with Sam he came home all frowning and shit. The look he gave me was enough to let me know the outcome. I won. Sam and his followers were out of the picture, for good – if I had a say in it. So naturally, I began plotting. My plans were somewhat ruined by my father's announcement that his deal with Sue and Old Quil entailed having Sam out of La Push in exchange of me and my guys backing down.

Hah, as if. So I began readjusting my plans so that I could apply them without the knowledge of the elders and most especially, my father since he was sure to notify the others in case I broke my part of the bargain. He was all honest and shit, it was sickening some times.

This led me to packing up my stuff and getting the hell out of my father's house because I just couldn't think straight with him lecturing me and trying to teach me some morals. Yeah, dude, you missed the first seven years of my life, that's when you're supposed to do this shit.

The answer to my 'prayers' so to speak, came to me on the night I was leaving in the face of the Chief of Police of Forks – Charlie Swan. That was three days ago.

After all, if I couldn't hurt her devil's spawn or her precious boy-toy her father was second best. Glancing briefly at the Chief's tense posture informed me that he didn't know of his daughter's real choices. Yet.

I was planning to change that.

_**Charlie Swan PoV**_

Confusion seemed to be the main state of my emotional health lately.

It all started with Bella getting married. Don't get me wrong, I like Edward. He treats her right and he comes from a good family. He's done things he isn't proud of and I'll never forget the way he hurt my baby girl, but I've started forgiving him. It appeared that sometimes weird respectful behavior around Bella was not an act as I once thought. I've asked here and there about him after he and Bella started dating. Nobody could tell me one bad thing about him. I hadn't been sure if that was a good thing then.

Anyway, I was confused at Bella's sudden decision to get married. They were so young and had their whole lives ahead of them, I made sure to tell them that, but as expected it fell on deaf ears. Part of me was afraid that she was making the same mistake her mother and I did nineteen years ago. Then I'd see the way they look at each other and that fear would evaporate. No matter how much the papa bear in me didn't want to admit it, they had the real thing. Not the 'high-school sweetheart-divorced-five-years-later-with-a-kid' kind of love, but the real deal, the one that very few people are lucky enough to find. It was the moment I realized that, that I started making peace with my daughter's choice. After all, the only thing I wanted for her was to be happier and to be loved more than anyone else on this planet ever has been.

Their wedding had been wonderful and I would always carry Bella's blissful state in my heart. I no longer feared she might be disappointed with her choices afterwards. Our little chat before she and Edward took off into the sunset helped as well.

After the wedding and after saying my goodbyes to Renee and Phil I got back home with the thought of not hearing from Bella for a few weeks.

It sucked going back to an empty house every night, so I'd spent most of my nights down at the Rez with Billy and the Clearwaters. Jake was coming and going occasionally, too busy to bother in his own gloom to notice what the rest of the world had to offer him. I'd be lying if I said Billy and I wouldn't have loved it if Jake and Bella got together. In a clichéd way it was perfect. However, there is no such thing as perfection. After Edward left Jake had gotten it into his mind that he could win Bella over. At first I didn't mind, because anything that would improve my daughter's condition would have been considered a Godsend.

However, that didn't last long. Bella saw Jake only as a friend. The kid refused to acknowledge that, though. Things got even worse when Bella came back from L.A., instead of backing away and respectfully admitting defeat, Jacob threw himself into 'Operation Win Bella Over' – as he called it – with more vigor than ever. Billy and I had talked about this many times and we knew that at the end of the day things wouldn't look good for Jake. Poor kid was going to get his heart broken. And broken it got.

I admit that at first I was somewhat happy that Bella had options when it came to dating. I hadn't been so quick to forgive Edward for leaving as she had. So having Jake as a plan B seemed like a good idea.

Even then, however, I could see that Edward was the better choice. I simply decided not to acknowledge it. He was much more mature than Jacob and he tended to think first and act later unlike my Godson.

Seeing Jake go through heartbreak was not easy for me. The kid was like a son to me and I took it very hard when he just took off without so much as a word. I was so confused and angry when nobody seemed to worry about him – not even his own father. Bella tried reassuring me that he was fine and that it was just a phase that would pass, but I didn't quite believe her.

This is where Sue came in. She had more than enough experience with this kind of mess what with the whole situation with her daughter. It actually helped talking to someone who knew what I was talking about.

If the whole mess with Jake wasn't enough to overwhelm me a couple of days later I got a call from Carlisle. He was calling to tell me that Bella and Edward were back home and before I could so much as suggest visiting he told me that my baby girl had contracted some rare tropical decease and was currently under quarantine. No visitors allowed. No exceptions.

It seemed like my entire world was crumbling in front of my very eyes and there was nothing I could do to prevent that. So I did the next best thing. I called Edward. I needed information and knowing him he'd have it all. I realized what a mistake that had been as soon as I heard his voice. He sounded so tired, scared and desperate and it doubled my fears because it made everything real. If there was one thing I knew the boy took seriously – it was Bella's wellbeing.

So now I had sleep taken away with me along with my peace of mind.

Bella had called me after about a week since they came back and she really did sound sick. She reassured me that she'd be fine and that they were going to get her to Atlanta for better treatment. She really fought me on coming with her and about telling her mother. At first I thought she'd gone crazy. We're her parents, God damn it! But after she told me that she wouldn't be able to handle thinking about me and Renee going crazy with worry without going into a panic of her own I backed down. Not before I made her promise to keep me updated, though.

The next few weeks of my life were spent in tense anticipation and frequent visits to Billy's in order to fill my free time. I was a tricky routine but I managed somehow.

It was tricky because it didn't always work. Another one of Jacob's scenes made sure to put a stop to it. Billy had called me in a panic that Jake had disappeared again.

I didn't know if I could handle any other misfortunes. I was only human, after all.

All this led me down to where I am today – on my couch with a beer in my hand and too much worries on my mind. I had never been happier to hear the doorbell ring in my life.

I froze as soon as I saw who was at the door though.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped as I threw the door open.

"Well, hey there Chief, good to see you, too." He laughed at me and got inside.

"Where have you been all this time? Your dad was going crazy. You've got to stop taking off like that, Jake." I frowned as I followed him to my living room. I was annoyed with his cocky behavior but I was also relieved that he was safe and not in a ditch somewhere.

"He'll be alright." He shrugged me off nonchalantly. "And I'm not going back. There are some things I need to sort out first." He added quickly before I could respond.

"What sort of things?" I raised a curious eyebrow at him. He was barely seventeen for Christ's sake! What things would he have to 'sort out'.

"Personal things." The way he said that made me uneasy. His voice was cold and detached, nothing like his usual trademark warmth.

"What's going on, Jake? You know you can tell me anything." I sat down on the couch next to him hoping I could be of use to him.

"Oh, I was counting on that." He smirked.

I must be going crazy.

Old age must have finally getting to me. All the fishing must have damaged my brain somehow.

I think all this information hasn't sunk in yet.

Right now, I saw only two options: either Jake was completely off his rocker or I was turning senile.

Vampires, werewolves… What the hell? I mean this kind of stuff existed in movies and novels and all, not in real life. I would have continued to think that if the kid hadn't dragged me outside and hadn't turned into a horse-sized wolf in front of my very eyes.

How I did not have a heart attack at the spot was beyond me. Perhaps it was a miracle.

I wasn't too bothered by what he told me about his tribe, though. What he said about the Cullens bothered me. A lot. Cold ones. Vampires. Or as he so lovingly dubbed them: "Blood suckers" I simply couldn't wrap my mind around the concept.

Yet, it explained a lot. It explained why they always kept to themselves and why they never ate. But then again, it was impossible to picture Carlisle with his compassionate nature as a monster. The man was a doctor for Christ's sake. He was around blood every day yet there were no reports of missing patients or mysterious deaths. Heck, Carlisle Cullen was one of the most respected doctors in town.

I didn't have much time to dwell on that because I got a phone call from Rebecca who was in hysterics. I grabbed my coat and car keys as soon as she told me that Billy had been admitted to the hospital and I set off to support my best friend.

When I arrived at the hospital the waiting room was mostly empty and I was grateful for that. Being a 'public figure' in Forks, people tended to approach me for a solution to their problems. Right now, I had too much on my plate to be able to be of service to anyone.

It seems everyone was there already but me. I saw Sue comforting Becca and we exchange weak smiles as our eyes met.

My eyes zeroed on Jake almost immediately. Even though I was still creeped out by him and everything he's told me this afternoon, I couldn't leave him in such a difficult time.

"How are you holding up, Jake?" I asked as I went to sit down beside him.

"I've had worse." He chuckled humorlessly.

I rolled my eyes and just as I was about to reply I heard a nurse call out 'Cullen' as she came into the waiting room.

I refocused my attention at her immediately.

"Yes?" Replied a voice that sounded remarkably like Bella's.

I looked up through the semi-circle that was suddenly founded around me and saw that the woman looked a lot like Bella too, but at the same time, she looked nothing like her. The sunglasses she wore hid the most important factor to determining whether this was Bella.

I couldn't tell what the nurse and the woman talked about next but I never tore my eyes off my daughter. Even though she looked different, something in me told me that this was Bella and by the look of things, she looked a lot better. So at least for that, I was grateful.

Despite not being able to hear their conversation, I saw the woman growing more tense and distressed. Her body language was giving this much away with the way her left foot tapped on the floor anxiously and how her hands fidgeted with her robe repeatedly.

Then the nurse left and the woman looked like she might cry. I shook my head, if this was indeed Bella and if she was what Jacob claimed her to be then why was she here?

"I don't believe she's done what you told me she has." I murmured. I realized that now was not the time to talk about that but I part of me couldn't help it.

"She's standing right there, you can ask her if you don't believe me." Jacob sneered at me without looking up from Rachel's arms.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I made up my mind on the spot. I got up from my seat and walked towards her. As I got closer, my gut was screaming at me to back away while my heart was becoming surer that this woman was, in fact, Bella. My daughter.

"Bella?" I called her tentatively and my heart shrank a little bit when I received no response from her. She remained standing with her back to me and she was still fidgeting.

"Bella, I know it's you, look at me." I called out again, more demandingly this time. I was only a couple of steps away this time. However, there was still no response.

Realizing that calling her name would not help I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Several things happened once I did. First, I was shocked at how cold she was. The waiting room had an excellent system and she's been here for long enough that she shouldn't be this cold. Second, the moment we made contacts it was as if dozens of alarms went off in my head screaming 'danger' at me. I did not understand that. She was my daughter. She would not hurt me. And last but most definitely not least, my touched seemed to bring out a reaction in her. She turned around to face me.

"Hi Dad," she said in a breathy, yet nervous, voice.

I was stunned. I was shocked. I could not believe my eyes.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" I stammered out and took a step away from her. Standing this close to her, I could see just how different she was. Her skin was not only cold it was also hard it looked impenetrable. Her hair seemed longer than it had been when I last saw her and it was shinier, but then again that could have been the lights of the waiting room. The lovely blush on her cheeks was gone. She emanated danger and grace. It still bothered me that I couldn't see her eyes. But a part of me which was starting to believe Jake's stories, did not want to see them, it did not want to know or acknowledge what my daughter had become. I felt the Quileutes forming some sort of a guard behind me.

She hesitated in her answer but when she did open her mouth to speak, I did not expect what came out.

"Edward…"She whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it. She spun on her heel facing the emergency room door, acting as if I didn't exist.

I did not have the time to call her on it because in the next moment, as if on cue, my son-in-law burst through the doors looking as if someone had set him on fire. I've never seen him so frantic in the time that I've known him. He looked as if his life depended on something in this hospital. Something that was currently in jeopardy.

"Edward!" Bella called out to him instantly, her voice trembling with hidden worry.

When his eyes landed on hers, it seemed as if he's found hope again. "Bella," he chocked, marching up to her with quick paces. "Love, what's going on?" The tone of his voice sounded vaguely familiar to me.

As soon as he was within her reach Bella's arms flew to his neck and pulled him in a tight hug. Again it was as if no one but the two of them existed. I noticed the rest of the Cullens come in behind Edward but he and Bella seemed oblivious.

"Oh Edward," I knew that tone. When Bella used _that _voice, it meant she was only step away from breaking down. What the hell happened?

"Shh, love," Edward hugged her even tighter and pressed his lips to he forehead.

"She wouldn't stop crying… I tried everything… Esme said she had fever…" And cue the panicking. "It was so high, Edward…"

A moment later my brain registered that they were talking about a 'she'. I looked behind them quickly and realized that all Cullen women were accounted for and that all of them looked anxious. But not nearly as anxious as Bella and Edward.

It seemed that the two of them exchanged words but I couldn't hear them. And frankly, I didn't want to. Watching them seemed like enough of an intrusion.

"Hush, love, you couldn't have known." He murmured just loud enough for me to hear. "She'll be okay."

"She has to be. Oh, Edward the things that have been going in my mind!" Bella exclaimed pushing herself away from him.

They exchanged more words with the rest of the family but the moment they walked away as if I wasn't even standing there I've had enough.

"What is going on here?" I demanded loudly, not caring that we were in a hospital.

"Charlie, please – " Esme pleaded in a gentle tone.

"Don't 'Charlie' me! What have you done to my daughter?" I cut her off rather rudely. I would no doubt feel guilty about it later, but right now I didn't have it in me to care.

"We'll answer all of your questions at a later time, now is not the right time." The Blonde one – Rosalie – snapped at me coldly.

"Charlie, trust me on this, please." Alice stepped towards me tentatively.

In that moment the trust I had in the Cullens evaporated. I took a step back into the semi-circle behind me.

"Tell me what's going on!" I repeated yet again. I was not taking no for an answer. I've had enough of lies and half-truths.

This seemed to be Bella's limit. The sound that escaped her was menacing and it wasn't human. I actually think she growled. Instinctively, I backed away from her.

For the first time in my life I was scared of my daughter.

"Charlie, leave them alone." Sue came to stand next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Her presence was the only familiar thing to me in this entire mess and I let her lead me away from them.

For the next forty minutes I couldn't help but watch them.

I observed as they exchanged worried glances and impatient words. I watched Edward run his finger through his hair repeatedly – a sign that he was nervous. Some of them paced, others fidgeted, and Bella didn't take her eyes off of Edward.

A little later, it seemed that they were having a heated discussion. It resulted in the Cullens leaving Bella and Edward alone, but not without having them promise something judging by Bella's eager nods.

Jacob and the girls weren't doing much better. A lot of time had passed since we've been here and there were still no news. But then again, in cases like this no news was good news.

Then, Edward started pacing over 'their side' of the room. It seemed that after my attempt at confronting them this invisible line had been drawn through the room. They didn't bother the boys and they returned the favor. Embry couldn't take Edward's pace anymore and called him out on it. But the man paid him no mind. He continued pacing, too far gone into his own worries to notive.

"Love, come here." Bella's sudden plea rang loudly in the quiet room. She held out her hand to him silently. Sure enough, Edward stopped to run his fingers through his hair again – at this rate the boy would turn bod when he was forty...

"Edward," she called him again. "Please," That little word made him give in. He sat down by Bella and let his head fall on her shoulder in a way that was incredibly vulnerable. Whatever he told her next made her smile like she was the happiest woman in the world.

For that small moment, as I watched that smile on Bella's face I was willing to forget and forgive everything as long as it never left her face, but the sudden ding of the elevator broke that serene moment and I was thrown back into reality.

"The Black Family?" a doctor asked.

Finally, some news about Billy. Rachel, Becca and Jake followed the doctor upstairs so they could see their dad and hear the doc's diagnosis. As much as Sue and I wanted to see Billy, we knew that the kids' need was greater than ours.

After another couple of minutes there was another ding and Carlisle Cullen came out of the elevator. I could only see a glimpse of what he was carrying before Bella and Edward obscured my view.

He had a baby in his arms. A baby. I would have thought nothing of this had I not caught sight of the baby's hair. It was brownish-red with streaks of bronze in it. There was only one person I knew with that hair color.

What the hell was going on? At that point my confusion and frustration reached its boiling point.

A baby? How? When? Why did nobody tell me? Were they even planning on telling me?

I could only watch as Bella and Edward fussed over the child in full synchronization with each other. As if they knew exactly what to do, as if they've done this before. Edward was holding the child in his arms and even from a distance, I could see that he was holding the baby as if it were the most precious, breakable possession in his universe. Bella was kissing every surface she could reach. The relief that emanated from the both of them flooded the entire waiting room.

In that moment, I realized why Edward's reactions seemed so familiar to me. They reminded me of my very own the first time Bella got sick and Renee and I had to rush her to the ER. Those were some of my most awful moments to date.

They were both acting as parents sick with worry for their child. The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. They had a child. Bella and Edward had a baby. Together. I was a grandpa, by the looks of it…

Holly shit!

Too many things did not add up though. Just last month Bella was not pregnant. Up until last month she swore that he never touched her. So how on Earth…?

_Unless… What Jake told you was actually true? _ A small voice in my head whispered.

_No. No. Perhaps she was only related to Edward. Or she was adopted… _ I was trying my best to come with alternative, _logical, _explanations.

Bella's cry of relief and the chokehold she had Carlisle in just a moment later put an end to those attempts. This was the reaction of a mother. A real mother.

Holly Shit.

I think I went into shock.

I don't know how long I sat like that but a tentative 'Dad' pulled me away from my trance eventually.

I looked up at my hesitant daughter. She was alone. Thank God for that, I don't think I would have been able to stand a close up of her with a baby just yet.

"I won't hurt you." She promised me in a weak tone.

"You bet you won't!" Embry spat at her and I was too far gone to tell him to watch his tone with her.

"We said we'd explain everything. I know you must have many questions. Just let us know when you are ready." She looked at me for another moment clearly expecting a response that I was not able to give after the bomb she had just dropped on me. I was not able to even meet her eyes.

I heard her sigh in defeat. "I love you, Dad." I hear her whisper softly before she walked away from me.

Later I would beat myself up for the way I treated her and that I ignored what very well could have been the last time I saw her, but right now, my confusion got the better of me.

So I repeat, how did I not have a heart attack that day was beyond me.

* * *

_**Finally this chapter is out of my head! Woohoo I can think freely now! Thank God.**_

_**So what did you think about this one? Don't go hating on Charlie just yet. This whole debacle is not over yet. It has just begun *cue evil chuckles* **_

_**I know this chapter is a bit of a repeat of the last one but it was very important for the future of Bella and Charlie's relationship. **_

_**I'm too tired to ramble more anyway, it's 1 AM and I've got a doctor's appointment in 6 hours as well as school later. **_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Mimozka**_

_**P.S.: I would really love to hear what you thought of this. Come one people click the button and make the rest of my week! **_


	16. Everything Will be Alright

_**BPOV**_

I got into the car quietly and turned back in my seat in order to reach for my daughter. I was unwilling to be away from her right now. The past 24 hours were a complete and utter mess and I needed something to bring me peace. It so happened to be my baby girl.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked me gently, caressing my cheek with one hand and gently stroking Renesmee's tiny sock-covered foot with his other one.

I looked up at him silently and I was sure that he could read the sadness in my eyes. "Let's go home, please." I pleaded quietly and turned my attention back to Renesmee. Taking her little hand in mine, I pressed her palm against my cheek. Her dreams were a mix of vibrant colors and odd shapes. I was relieved to see there was not even a hint of distress. At least her dreams would bring her comfort.

The ride home was silent and somewhat tense. On a couple of occasions, Edward looked like he was going to say something but he seemed to think the better of it at the last moment. When I wasn't staring outside my window, I noticed that Edward was driving much slower than usual. Much slower than he ever drove when just the two of us were in the car, both before and after my change. I could feel my heart swell with pride at Edward's fatherly instincts.

Due to Edward's slow driving it took us longer than usual to reach the house. Edward pulled over smoothly into the driveway. In a flash we were both at Renesmee's door. I let Edward take her into his arms and took a step back to allow him to start walking towards the house.

My movement caused me to catch my reflection in the car's window and I grimaced at the sunglasses I had forgotten to take off.

"Love, are you coming?" Edward's voice was barely over a whisper, coming from the front porch.

I shook my head slightly. "I'll just meet you at the house." I replied.

I felt rather than saw him staring at me as I got Renesmee's stuff out of the car. I knew he must be worried about me, heck, I was worried about me, to be honest. I hated causing Edward to worry. It did not seem fair after the hell we've just been through with Renesmee. I'd been causing him worry ever since we found out I was pregnant, the guy deserved a break.

I could feel his eyes on me for another moment before I heard him sigh in defeat and walk into the house. I knew I must be hurting him with my behavior, but I was too much of a mess right now to really think my reactions through.

No longer having to feign being busy, I quickly grabbed our stuff from the car and not a couple of minutes later I was home. I closed the door of our cottage at a human pace, reveling at the sense of security that the thought of being home gave me. Unfortunately, that did not cure the rest of my troubles.

I dropped Renesmee's bag on the loveseat in our small, but perfectly cozy, living room and headed for the master bedroom for a change of clothes. I felt dirty wearing that nightgown even though it was spotless. It kept reminding me of tonight's events and some irrational, optimistically naïve part of my brain thought that discarding of the clothes associated with the bad memories would help discard of the bad memories as well. It made little to no sense to me, but at this point I was desperate enough to try anything. It took me a while, but I eventually found a pair of comfy sweat pants – in the darkest corner of the closet, mind you – I also decided to wear one of Edward's shirts for comfort. The faint scent of him on the shirt filled me with enough calm to last until he got home to me.

I all but collapsed onto the bed. Physically, I was fine. Mentally, I was beyond exhausted. It was only now that I fully understood what Edward meant by saying that a vampire's mind was a sensitive thing. Fuzzy human memories flooded my brain – they were of Edward telling me just how powerfully emotions can affect his kind – our kind.

Thinking through the day's events, I concluded that it was without doubt in my 'Top Ten Worst Days' list. Renesmee's sudden illness and my helplessness would have been enough to cause me to pass out had I been human. My mind drifted back to the hospital's waiting room. To my dad. I was starting to regret not listening to Jasper when he suggested that faking our deaths would be the easiest and least painful way out. I didn't want to go through with that plan simply because I didn't want to cause my dad such heartache. Funnily enough, I managed to hurt him, still. I wished I could have a gift like Edward's so that I could find out what was going on in my dad's head. What terrified me the most, however, was not his reaction to my hissing or weird appearance, it was his ignoring me when I went back to apologize before we left. Throughout my human life, no matter how bad things have gotten, Charlie never ignored me. Never. Sure, he was an awkward person, and emotions scared him half to death, but he was always there to soothe me after a panic episode or a nightmare. He was there to keep me company when no one else cared. He supported my decision to get married even though he had reservations against it. He fought with his best friend over me.

A soft knock on the doorframe pulled me out of my reverie. I would have jumped out of my skin, screaming bloody murder (no pun intended) had I been human. My vampire instincts simply knew better.

I looked up from my place on the bed to see Edward standing at the doorway with Renesmee in his hands. She was still sleeping peacefully. I was half-worried and half-relieved at that. I was worried that Carlisle had to give her something in order to get her to fall asleep for so long, and yet I was relieved that she was finally able to get some sound sleep after being so fussy all day.

Wordlessly, Edward walked towards his side of our bed and sat on it as gently as he could, trying to keep as still as possible so not to disturb our baby's slumber. Gently, as if she was made of the most delicate glass, Edward placed Ren in the middle of the bed and then laid down on his side, facing her. I mimicked his actions on instinct.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep him from asking questions for very long, but I was hell bent on trying to avoid this as much as possible.

"Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" my voice was barely louder than a whisper as one of my fingers brushed a bronze curl from her face.

"I woke her up and fed her at the main house." Edward explained solemnly. "She was quite exhausted so she fell asleep soon after. She didn't even finish her bottle, which is a first." He noted and I noticed the hint of distress in his voice. "She usually feeds with such eagerness." My husband mused.

"She's sick, I guess it's only normal that the illness would mess up her appetite. We'll try feeding her again later. If she can't finish her food by dawn we'll talk to Carlisle about it." I tried to soothe him.

Edward snorted somewhat sarcastically at that. "I've been through Medical School twice. I should be able to determine the right course of action in such situations, yet I feel so damn helpless." He groaned. When Edward swore, it usually meant that he was reaching the limit of whatever he was feeling.

"There is a reason why doctors are not allowed to treat friends and family, Edward." I scolded him softly. "Just because you are worried sick about your daughter's well-being does not mean that you are incompetent." I objected. "Don't forget that if it weren't for your medical skills, I wouldn't be here." If Edward hadn't reacted so quickly to the birth of our daughter and took care of me until Carlisle got to us, I wouldn't have made it out alive.

Edward winced at the mentioning of my almost death. I felt guilty for mentioning it to him, but then again I needed to prove a point.

Renesmee stirred slightly in her sleep causing Edward and I to exchange quick distressed glances. I laid down on the bed so that my body was at the same level as hers and leaned forward until her fingers were touching my cheek. Her dreams were peaceful. However, her body temperature was still higher than usual.

I frowned, cursing my cold body for not being able to determine just how bad her fever was.

"Should we wake her up to measure her temperature?" I asked Edward quietly.

He pressed his hand against Ren's forehead and stood still for a moment.

"Let her sleep for now. If it gets any worse, we'll wake her up and give her a bath." He frowned slightly as he said that.

"What's with the face?" I asked anxiously, afraid that something was wrong with Renesmee.

"I just…" He paused, searching for words. "I really hope it doesn't get any worse. I was given one of those baths when I was human."

Now was my turn to frown. I knew all about Edward's past, but I didn't like hearing or thinking about him in such pain.

"While the water was relatively warm, it seemed ice-cold to me." He continued.

I cringed. "Isn't she used to the cold, though? I mean, we have a much lower body temperature than she has. She's being passed around between all of us all day."

"I don't know." Edward sighed. His eyes looked down at our baby girl and his hand started caressing her hair with the lightest of touches.

"Hey, the worst is over." I soothed him, reaching my hand to caress his face tenderly.

"Amen." Edward murmured.

We laid in silence after that, our gazes shifting between each other and our precious baby. I could honestly say that I've never been happier. I had everything I could ever wish for, plus all the things I never knew I wanted. How many people can say they have that? – Very few, that's for sure.

Just as I let the feeling of happiness spread through, a small voice in my heart told me that I don't have everything. I don't have my parents. As much as I loved Carlisle and Esme they would never be able to replace Renee and Charlie.

"Bella?" Edward's gentle, concerned voice pulled me out of the gloom of my mind.

I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but worry in them. I smiled weakly at him.

"You spaced out on me." He reached his hand out to my cheek and caressed me so tenderly that I could feel my face heat up with my no longer existent blush.

"Sorry," I shrugged sheepishly. I was stalling. I knew we'd have to talk about today eventually, but I just wanted to escape from my troubles for tonight and also I didn't want to bother him.

"Talk to me, love, please." He pleaded quietly and the burning emotion in his eyes intensified.

I sighed deeply before replying, knowing there was no getting out of this one since I could not bring myself to refuse him anything when he looked at me like that. He knew that.

Oh hell, here goes nothing.

_**EPOV**_

I watched Bella struggle with herself for a minute. There was something that was weighing on her mind ever since we left the hospital and I was worried about her. For the two years we've been together Bella was never the one to retreat into herself and shut everybody out. No, that was me. I was the one who shut down under stress.

"I'm just worried about my Dad," she whispered at last, just when I was about to ask her again.

I sighed. I figured it would be something to do with him. Our initial plan – before we found out Bella was pregnant – had been to go back to visit her father, then visit Renee and afterwards arrive at New Hampshire in order to start college.

Obviously, we weren't going to do that.

In the weeks from Renesmee's birth till now there has always been something to occupy our time. I admit that I hadn't given Charlie a second thought since the wedding. I was too wrapped up in Bella and Ren and all the problems the idiot mutt caused us. I had a family to protect.

I reached out for Bella's hand and squeezed it in support. It was the best I could do at the moment.

"Did you manage to read his thoughts?" Bella asked quietly.

I shook my head. At the time the only thing on my mind had been my daughter. The overwhelming need to make sure that she was alright and safe clouded everything else in my heart and mind. The dread that filled me to the brim did not leave a speck of space to other thoughts or emotions.

"I'm sorry, love, I was so worried back then…" I apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for being worried sick for your daughter, Edward." Bella shrugged. "I understand. I wasn't much better myself."

We seemed to move in unison as both of us gently caressed our sleeping baby. We were both still shaken up from tonight's experience. I hoped to never go through this enough, but I was not naïve enough to think that Ren would never get sick.

"I'm stressing so much because I'm sure that he's been told something about us and I don't know what they told him." Bella ranted in frustration.

I listened quietly, letting her get it out of her system.

"I mean, that would explain his weird behavior. He jumped a mile high when he touched my skin." She mused with a sad gleam in her eyes. "He must hate me."

"That's nonsense!" I cut her off. "He's your father, Bella, he can't ever hate you, love." I glanced down at Renesmee and then returned my gaze back to Bella. "I understand where he's coming from a bit better now and I can tell you that no matter what Renesmee does throughout her life – no matter how bad or scandalous – I'll never stop loving her."

My declaration seemed to calm her a little bit, but I could still see that she was worried.

"That's not all, is it?" I inquired.

"I need to make him hear me out. I deserve to tell my part of the story he heard." She all but sobbed. "I made peace with the fact that I may never see him again, but if he knows about us and is willing to live with that…" she trailed off.

My heart broke for her. At that moment I was glad that I didn't have any living family left when I was changed.

"I love Carlisle and Esme, but - "

"-But they are not your parents." I finished for her, knowing full well what she meant.

"Will it ever get easier?" she asked with such vulnerability that it made me want to gather her in my arms and keep her there forever.

"Eventually." I sighed.

"We'll have to talk about this with the rest of the family. It concerns them as well." Bella noted after a moment of silence between us.

At that moment Renesmee stirred uncomfortably in her sleep and effectively cut off our discussion, seeing as both Bella and I immediately gave her our full attention.

"One problem at a time, love. Let us nurse Little Love back to health and we'll worry about Charlie and everyone else after she is alright." I promised her before focusing my attention on my daughter's mind.

"One problem at a time." Bella repeated after me in a weak whisper.

I got up from the bed in order to bring a wet towel for Renesmee's forehead from the bathroom, but not before going over to Bella's side, pressing a kiss to her head and telling her that everything will be alright.

_**Hey there, people!**_

_**So, I have some news. I made a rough plan for this story and there are 6-8 chapters left. Also, I am thinking about putting WoY on a short hiatus, but I'll post an A/N about it if I do.**_

_**Also, this chapter is shorter than usual and is sort of a filler. It was originally supposed to be longer, but as often happens my fingers seem to have a mind of their own and don't cooperate with my brain. Hehe. Next chapter we have the talk with the Cullens and the confrontation with Charlie.**_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can. I love you all,**_

_**Mimozka**_

_**P.S.: sorry if the chapter doesn't live up to my others but I've been writing this mostly at night when I'm quite tired. This also goes for any typos/errors you might find. **_


	17. Fact and Fiction

**Yes, this is another update within the same month. No, your eyes are not deceiving you. (:**

**Outfits can be found through the Polyvore link in my profile.**

**Information was found in www(dot)vampiresa-z(dot)com / I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy.**

**_Fiction reveals truth that reality obscures._****_  
~ Ralph Waldo Emerso_****_n_**

**The next morning at the Cullen Cottage: **

"Good morning, Little Love." Edward smiled at our baby as soon as she opened her eyes.

Ren looked around for a few moments, in what seemed like confusion, before the sleepy haze was lifted from her sight and mind. Her answering smile to her father left me breathless with its beauty. Good thing I did not need to breathe to survive. I could watch the two of them interact for the rest of my existence and it would never cease to amaze me.

Edward and Renesmee's bond was unique. It was just as strong as the bond between Renesmee and me, however, the two were as different as night and day. My closeness with my daughter started as soon as I realized she existed. I fought for her against the family's better judgment and my little nudger and I became a team. And we won, too, showing everybody that we were a force to be reckoned with in the process.

Edward's bond with her had come at a later point, once he realized she was a blessing instead of a curse. From that moment on they had become inseparable. No one could calm her down like her Daddy could. She wouldn't let anyone sing her lullaby besides Edward. Feeding time was a 'daddy/daughter bonding time'; she rarely let anyone else feed her without fussing about it. His connection to her may have appeared at a later point, but it sure made up for lost time with overwhelming intensity.

"Her fever broke." Edward announced, his voice overflowing with relief.

I let out a relieved sigh and went to hug them both.

"You're going to be okay, baby girl." I kissed her forehead gently and then lifted my lips and pressed them against the side of my husband's neck.

"We should go to the house, Carlisle should be home." Edward suggested and handed me our daughter, but not before kissing both of her chubby, baby cheeks. I took her from his arms and watched him turn his back to us and walk into our closet.

"Bring some clothes for Ren." I called out after him.

"Let's go wash up a little, baby girl." I cooed at my baby and started walking out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom across the tiny corridor.

Renesmee's eyes lit up as soon as we entered the bathroom. I think she associated it mainly with her bath time.

"Not right now, little love." I shook my head at her. "We'll take a bath later. We're only going to freshen up a little now. The family is waiting for us." I explained, tapping her nose lightly with my finger. Having said that I transferred Renesmee into my right arm carefully – something I would have never done had I been human – and reached for the tap with the other.

I wet my left hand and then washed Renesmee's tiny face with wet caresses. My girl started giggling loudly and her mirth filled me with the most amazing warmth and joy.

Edward was by our side in a second.

"Did she just laugh?" He asked, astonished.

Sure, so far, Ren has cooed and made sounds resembling giggles, but she had yet to laugh for the first time. Oh well, I guess she just did.

I nodded and saw Edward's face fall.

"Damn…" he muttered so quietly that I would not have heard him had I not been standing right next to him.

_Oh, Edward… _I sighed mentally.

"Once more, baby girl?" I addressed my still smiling baby. Without waiting for any kind of response, I repeated my motions from a few seconds ago.

The result was doubly satisfying. First, I was once again rewarded with my daughter's beautiful, sweet, baby giggles and second, Edward's deep, boisterous laughter echoed in the small bathroom.

I couldn't help myself. I joined them.

About half an hour later, we were ready to go see the family. Renesmee was dressed in a green Christmas onesie with a matching green skirt that reached her delicate knees. Since it was cold outside, Edward added a pair of red and white stripped leggings as well as a green baby hat. Being the overly cautious father he is he also took a red jacket with him that was adorned with gingerbread-cookie people.

When I first saw what he picked for Ren, I laughed. I couldn't help it. With this outfit, our little girl seemed to become the poster girl for Christmas. I made sure to point out that there were still three weeks left until Christmas. Being the mature individual that he is, he just stuck his tongue at me and told me that he was teaching our daughter the Christmas Spirit and that there was no such thing as 'too much time until Christmas'. For the sake of getting some work done today, I decided not to argue with him. I have to admit that Ren did look mighty cute in that outfit, even though the green was a bit much.

There was no point of changing the outfit anyway. Alice had made it – what it seemed – her new goal in life to re-dress Renesmee every single hour. She was gracious enough to let her be if she was with Edward and me in our cottage, though, and I was grateful for that.

I knew that my baby was going to be the most spoiled child ever, but I could not deny the rest of my family the indulgence. I knew that no matter how selfishly I wanted to keep her all to myself, Renesmee was as close as the rest of the family would get to having a child. It was not fair to all parties involved, but we managed. Edward and I had sat the family down about a week after her birth and had made it known – in the most delicate way possible – that as close as the relationship between the rest of them and Ren might be, Edward and I remain her parents. Any decisions regarding our baby should be discussed with us first and we had the final say when it came to her. This conversation had been one of the most awkward and unpleasant ones I've ever had. But to quote Edward: "It needed to be done."

We reached the main house in no time.

It looks like Alice had seen us having a family meeting because everybody was gathered in the living room waiting for us.

"Good you're here." Alice clapped her hands and beamed at us. "We can start."

"I'll just go make Renesmee's bottle and we'll be with you in a minute." Edward said.

I gave him our baby girl and watched them walk away to the kitchen together.

"Sit, Bella." Alice told me and I plopped down onto the only free loveseat.

"Here is Renesmee's medication." Carlisle, who was sitting in the armchair to my left with Esme perched on his lap, said and handed me a brown paper bag. "Is she feeling better?" he asked almost immediately after.

"She seems better." I replied. "Edward thinks her fever broke. We just need to see if she'll eat now, she barely ate all night." I was starting to stress again.

"That's normal, dear, she's sick. The cold is messing with her appetite. If the fever broke, then the worst is over." Esme reached out and put a hand on my thigh in an attempt to comfort me.

"That's exactly what I told her." Edward's voice cut in from the kitchen.

"I could have another look at her after we're done here, if it will make you feel better." Carlisle offered.

"Thank you." I whispered. Last night's event had me scared out of my wits and there was no such thing as a precaution for me. I knew that the moment I'd stop worrying would be the moment my baby was healthy again.

"Apropos the illness, there's something I need to talk to you about." Carlisle said suddenly.

My eyes snapped to look at him at once.

"It's okay, love, he has a good point." I had not felt Edward and Renesmee sitting down next to me. "Go on. Tell them." He nodded at his father.

"Yes, please do." Emmett said a bit impatiently. We all knew he hated these silent conversations with a passion.

"When you brought Renesmee to the hospital," Carlisle's eyes landed on me briefly as he said that "I had absolutely no idea what to do. I did not know how to treat her." His voice became grave as he finished his sentence. "I've done basic research in pediatrics before, but I only have general knowledge of it. Obviously, I couldn't call for a colleague who specialized in pediatrics to look at her, which is why I started checking everything."

"Up until yesterday, we did not know whether Renesmee can become sick." Carlisle stated.

"Unfortunately, she can." Rose commented sadly.

Carlisle nodded at her. "Yes, which brings me to my point. We don't know much about Renesmee's, "he paused for a moment and then turned to look at me "forgive me the clinical term, Bella." He said with a smile. "We don't know much about Renesmee's species. We need to remedy that, immediately."

"I'm enrolling in Medical School as soon as we move." Edward announced, cutting his father off.

I stared at him. We have not discussed this. "What?"

Edward smiled at me ruefully. "I'll be specializing in Pediatrics this time. I need to know what to do in case Renesmee is sick again, or if there is something wrong with her. I can't just wait in the ER for the doctors to finish treating her." He explained to me.

"When did you make that decision?" I asked. This was something big.

"Last night, actually." His smile turned sheepish. "While I was pacing around the waiting room. I can't stand the possibility of being this helpless again, love." Edward pleaded with me." My only purpose in life is to keep Little Love happy and out of harm's way. I can't protect or help her if I don't know what's wrong with her." His voice became anguished at the end.

"Alright." I nodded. "Does that mean you'll be going to college then?" I grimaced internally at the idea. Even though we had forever now, I couldn't stand the thought of being apart from him.

"I'll do it online. I can barely stay away from the two of you for a couple of hours, let alone a whole day." Edward snorted and I breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

Great minds think alike.

"Anyway," Edward shook his head slightly. "Sorry for interrupting you, Dad. Go ahead." He motioned for Carlisle to continue and occupied himself with checking on Renesmee's progress with her bottle.

"I've been reading a lot of mythology ever since Bella got pregnant, but I haven't encountered anything that could be of use to us." Carlisle said. "We need to find out how Renesmee's dual nature is balanced. She developed from a single cell to a fully-grown baby with the speed of light, yet now that she's born, her growth has slowed immensely. It looks to me like she has the growth rate of a human, but I can't be sure. We need to figure out her diet. We can't risk what happened with Bella during her pregnancy. We need to know which foods her body can tolerate and which it cannot. The problem is that there is no documented evidence so far about another child like Renesmee." Carlisle finished with a sigh.

"I think we can say for sure that she's nothing like an immortal child." Emmett suggested. A collective shudder ran through my family members at the mention of this subject. "It may not help our case, but at least it's some kind of knowledge." He shrugged.

"And comfort." Edward added quietly and his lips brushed our daughter's forehead.

"Where have you searched so far?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Old books, any kind of myths I got my hands on, old journals, archives…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Have you checked the Internet?" Alice suggested.

Rosalie snorted. "Come on, Ali, you know no better than the rest that the stuff online is sh-"

"Rose!" I hissed. "Little ears." I reminded her.

She grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry, Belle. I keep forgetting." She ran a hand through her hair. "The stuff they write online is …" she paused, looking for the right word.

To be honest it was quite amusing to watch her open her mouth and close it with a shake of her head a second later.

"Not helpful?" Esme suggested with a grin.

Rose glanced at her for a brief moment and then nodded. "Excatly." She slapped her hand against her thigh.

"You've been spending way too much time with Emmett." Jasper laughed.

"And she loved every minute of it!" Em boasted.

Beside me, I could feel Edward's chest vibrate and I knew without looking at him that he was glaring daggers at his brother.

"Aw, chill, Edward, there's no way she can understand that yet." Emmett shrugged, seemingly unaffected by Edward's glare, or rather being so used to it that it didn't bother him.

"There is no way you can know that." The calmness in Edward's voice surprised me, yet I knew him well enough to detect the undertone of steel in his voice.

"Enough." I cut the two of them off before Emmett said something else to piss Edward off even more. "Argue when we're done here." I glared at them.

"We knew this would not be easy." Jasper said after a moment of silence. "There are not many relationships between humans and vampires to begin with, let alone children born from their unions."

"Perhaps we should ask Tanya, she's a succubus after all. She might know something." Rosalie suggested.

As the word 'succubus' registered in my mind, dim human memories resurfaced in my mind. I could see my computer and a website that was about vampires. I was reading vampire legends.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

"What?" My entire family asked.

I was too excited to answer though. "Rose, can I use your laptop for a sec?" I asked quickly.

As soon as she nodded with a very confused look on her face I dashed upstairs.

"Have you gone bonkers, Squirt?" I heard Emmett call out.

"Nope," I smiled sweetly at him as I re-entered the living room, laptop in hand.

I typed the web address quickly and clicked on the 'I-J' section.

"A succubus is a female vampire that seduces humans, correct?" I asked with a smirk.

The rest of them nodded, I chuckled at the baffled expressions on their faces.

"Listen to this:

**Incubus ****  
Area from/nationality: unconfirmed - European. Without doubt one of the most famous forms of vampires, the male form of the Succubus, the Incubus used to visit women at night, make love to them and torment their dreams. It possesses all the characteristic properties of the vampire, with nightly visits to its victims, draining of life and strength and extreme sexual desire. Like vampires found among Gypsy and Slavic communities it can father children.**"

There was complete silence in the room after I finished reading the paragraph.

"I don't know about the whole ultimate vampire thing, but I do know that I used to dream about Edward quite often. "I elaborated.

Emmett snorted loudly but didn't say anything.

"Of course this could be because I was in love with him and not solely because of his incubus characteristics." I said that for Emmett's benefit.

"And I did spend most nights in your room." Edward chuckled.

"The sexual desire part, though…" Rose cracked up "That's not Eddie, he's too much of a goody-two-shoes."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bella smirked slyly at her sister and winked suggestively.

Emmett cheered loudly, causing the rest of the family to laugh.

Edward, to everyone's surprise, simply smirked and looked pleased with himself.

"You _were _pretty exhausted during our honeymoon." He boasted.

"That was because I was already pregnant, silly." Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Which brings us to the key sentence in this paragraph." Carlisle said. "**it can father children."**

"Well, there's no doubt about who the kid's father is with that hair color." Jasper laughed.

"And the 'know-it-all' eye roll" Alice added with a laugh.

"And the cheekbones" Esme chimed in

"The stubbornness" Rose chuckled.

"The expensive taste." Emmett laughed.

"The nose." Carlisle added his two cents as well.

"The dazzling smile." Bella noted.

Edward laughed at their remarks. "They're just jealous." He huffed and blew a raspberry on Renesmee's stomach, causing her to giggle loudly.

"May I, Bella?" Carlisle gestured towards the laptop in my hands.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and handed it to him.

While he was busy reading, I looked down at my daughter to see that she had gone through half of her bottle and was currently dozing off in her father's arms. Half a bottle was not the desired result, but it was an improvement from last night, at least. I leaned in and placed a quick kiss to her tiny foot that was sticking out from Edward's embrace.

"Well, that is interesting…" Carlisle mused after reading through the entire website.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Emmett asked.

"Well, it looks like the Incubus is not the only vampire that is able to father children." Carlisle elaborated. "Although, his description is quite vicious. Listen:

**Nosferatu **

**Area from/nationality: Romanian. **

**A species of vampire, said to be the illegitimate child of parents who were illegitimate. Soon after its burial, the Nosferatu embarks on a long career of destruction. It delights in tormenting and engaging in wild orgies with the living. The male can father children. The vampire hates newly married couples due to its own illegitimacy and wreaks its revenge on such couples by making the groom impotent and the bride barren."**

"Edward is nothing like that." I exclaimed immediately after my father-in-law finished reading.

Emmett guffawed "Guess that means you're an Incubus, Eddie!" he laughed loudly. "This explains why you and Tanya didn't work out." He added and laughed even harder.

I scowled at my bear of a brother and rage boiled inside of me at the thought of another woman being with Edward. Or trying to get in his pants. Rationally, I knew that Tanya was a nice person and that she would never do anything to break up me and Edward, but right now the irrational part of me – which was also dominant – seemed to hate her with a passion.

"Woah, Bella!" Jasper gasped. "Ease up there!" he exclaimed.

Edward chuckled beside me, probably having heard about the nature in my emotions in Jasper's head.

"Hey, Bella, you might want to look away from the coffee table, it might erupt into flames from the fiery glare you're sending its way" Alice joked.

I growled, not finding it humorous at all.

"Bella," he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I only have eyes for you…" he murmured. "Only you. Always you."

I felt my anger melting away as his hot breath washed over my ear.

I took a couple of deep breaths and looked at my husband. "I know." I whispered.

"Besides, I prefer brunettes." He winked at me playfully. "Or have you forgotten that?" he teased.

"Nope." I shook my head, popping the 'p' on purpose.

"Okay, let's rewind a little." Alice said suddenly. "We were discussing that second kind of vampire before Bella got all green." She chuckled.

"That's not Edward. He was neither a child to illegitimate parents, nor was he – himself – illegitimate." Carlisle filled us in since he was the most familiar with Edward's family history.

"I did go through a period of destruction, though." Edward objected.

"You were getting the world rid of some of its scum." Rose countered hotly. "That's hardly categorized as 'destruction'."

"Yes, but I've killed lots of people." Edward continued arguing.

I huffed at this. "Are you really that eager to be compared to this devil?" I asked him in irritation.

"Besides, we all have had our slip ups." Esme comforted her eldest, yet youngest, son.

"Plus, I was not under the impression that you hated newly married couples." I added at last.

"No, he just finds them highly annoying." Rose giggled a very un-Rose-like giggle.

"You should know." Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"So basically, about the ability to father children, he is nothing like Edward." Jasper concluded.

"I think we can conclude from all the information we've learned so far, that even though it looks like there are no records of a child like Renesmee being born, it has certainly happened." Esme said.

"It must have been a frequent enough phenomenon at some point for it to be turned into a legend." Carlisle agreed with his wife's logic.

"Well in that case, we'll be taking a trip to Romania." Jasper announced.

Edward hesitated. "I don't think that will be of much help." He noted.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked immediately.

"I just think that the nature of the child depends on her parents. I mean, mostly she is her own person, but there are traits and habits that are subconsciously passed over from the parents to the child." Edward explained.

"This Nosferatu vampire doesn't strike me as anything short of evil, cruel and heartless." He continued. "And my baby doesn't have a speck of that in her."

"And you are not biased at all." Emmett snickered.

I glared at him as he said that. "What are you saying, exactly?" I hissed.

He held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I agree with Edward, of course," he hurried to explain. "I only meant that I didn't expect him to say anything different since Ren is his daughter."

"Anyway," Edward brushed Emmett off with a small smile "I think we'd get better results if we search for the people who believe and abide by those legends, rather than the creature that is the cause of them." My husband stated.

That's when I remembered.

"Edward!" I gasped.

I shifted in my seat so I was facing him and I looked into his eyes.

"Isle Esme…" I breathed.

"What about it?" Edward inquired.

"That woman… From the cleaning crew…" I trailed off. I couldn't remember the details of our meeting, but I remember Edward telling me that she was suspicious of him.

Edward's eyes widened as he caught up with me.

He handed Renesmee to Alice, who was sitting right next to him, and cupped my face with both hands.

"Kaure." He whispered. "Of course. Bella, you're brilliant!" he exclaimed and then brought his lips to mine in an ecstatic kiss.

"She called you something… I don't remember exactly what, but I remember you telling me that she thought you were some kind of vampire." I said as soon as we pulled away from each other.

Edward's smile widened. "Lobishomen. She called me Lobishomen." He said.

"I hate to burst your bubble here,but do you mind telling us what's so brilliant about what happened just now?" Emmett asked irritably "You know since we weren't there and we _can't _ read mind." He added.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, bro." Edward laughed.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Carlisle reading something in the website again, while my husband was busy bantering with my brother-in-law.

"There it is!" Carlisle announced.

**"Lobishomen**

**Area from/nationality: Brazilian. **

**Vampire, that preys mainly on women. It does not actually kill its victims preferring instead to draw small amounts of blood. After its attack, the woman begins to display nymphomaniac tendencies."**

There was one, short, beat of silence after which Edward, of all people, started laughing hysterically. Good thing he didn't need breathe, because by now he would have probably died from lack of oxygen.

Looking at him I even thought that there would be tears falling from his eyes if that were only possible.

Beside him, my daughter, who was still in her aunt's arms, started giggling as well. Her father's laughter triggering her own. I would have probably joined them had I not been so confused by my husband's behavior.

"Bella, what the hell?" Rose asked with her eyes fixed on my husband and her eyebrows so high they almost disappeared into her hairline.

"Beats me." I shrugged.

It took him some time but finally he calmed down enough to maintain a straight face.

"What was that all about?" I nudged him.

As soon as I asked that Alice chuckled loudly. I automatically shifted my gaze at her.

"I'm… Eh… I'll go upstairs for a moment…" She stammered but I could tell by the way her lips moved and how her voice shook slightly that she was dying to laugh. "I'll take my niece with me, it's been a while and she needs a change of wardrobe." She stated a little more confidently. "Don't wait up," she chirped and took my baby upstairs with her.

As soon as Renesmee and Alice were out of our sight, Emmett threw a pillow at Edward.

"Spill, bro, now." He stated, short and to the point.

"Well, ever since I tasted Bella's blood in Phoenix…" Edward trailed off.

"Yes?" Jasper urged him on.

"" Edward mumbled and then glanced worriedly at me.

"Say what?" Emmett asked, his grin was ear splitting.

"Repeat, Eddie." Rose smirked

"Edward?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"She kind of started pushing us into having a physical relationship." Edward repeated his previous words with evident fear in his voice.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. I was on my feet and with my hands on my waist before I could even register my actions.

Edward cowered under my glare.

"It's true." He stated.

Oh, he had balls.

"Oh this is going to be good." Rose snickered.

The rest of the family joined her amusement.

"How exactly did I do that?" I hissed, completely ignoring the peanut gallery around us.

"You kept trying to take your clothes off." Edward murmured.

Emmett Jasper and Rosalie howled with laughter on both sides of me.

"Edward…" I growled in warning.

What the hell? Edward was usually a private person just like me. He would never talk about stuff like that in front of the family.

"And on our Honeymoon – " he continued, but before he could say another word I heard the distinct sound of a high five.

I whipped my head to the left and it all made sense.

My eyes zeroed in on Jasper. "You." I hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He gulped, but other than that displayed no signs of distress. He pointed at himself in what he must have thought was an innocent gesture.

"Me?" he mouthed silently.

I nodded curtly at him. "Stop it." I said flatly and then let myself become overwhelmed with the amount of irritation I was feeling and directed it at him.

It got my point across.

Edward shook his head as I sat back down beside him. "Bella, I…" he started saying, but I cut him off.

"You couldn't help it, Edward." I shrugged.

It took him a moment, but finally he seemed to realize what I was telling him and glared at his brother.

"Jasper…" He growled and glared at him.

"We're back!" Alice announced much louder than necessary as she came into the room with my daughter in her hands, who was currently sporting a new outfit.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Alice beamed and then held Renesmee up so that we all could see her outfit.

She was dressed in a short-sleeved, baby pink onesie that had 'cutest niece ever' written on its front with big letters and an arrow pointing upwards to Renesmee's face. The onesie was paired with a brown floral skirt that reached her knees and with multicolored, striped leggings. On her feet was a pair of tiny, brownish, fuzzy baby boots. She looked adorable aside from the fact that the pink clashed horribly with her hair.

"Aw!" Rose gushed as she saw the print on Ren's outfit.

"It's true." Emmett grinned and Jasper nodded in agreement.

I had to give it to Alice; she definitely knew how to diffuse a tense situation.

"So Kaure," Carlisle said, reminding us of our original topic of conversation.

This seemed to be the reminder that everyone needed to get their head back in the game.

"As Bella said, she suspected what I was." Edward explained. It was really best that he told them since I didn't remember most of it.

"They came on the day we found out Bella was pregnant. Shortly after your phone call, actually. She knew what was going on and she told me that Bella was going to die." Edward's voice became somber as he mentioned my death.

Carlisle looked really interested in that. "She might know something, then?" he asked hopefully.

"She's part Ticuna, but have no idea what she knows; she was not very forthcoming with information at that moment, even though I begged her. She was too scared of me." I reached out, took Edward's hand, and squeezed it in a supporting manner.

"Still, I say it's worth checking out." Jasper commented. "I'll call Jenks and have him do a background check on her." With that he pulled a small silver phone out of his pocket and stepped out of the room.

Alice smiled widely as soon as he left. "We're going to Rio!" she cheered.

"We?" I questioned. I really did not think I'm controlled enough for a family trip.

"Me and Jazz. We'll go look for Kaure and for that Tribe." She announced.

"Who says you're the ones that get to go?" Emmett pouted. "It's been a while since I had panther for lunch."

"My visions can come in handy and Jasper's gift can make them spill their guts. "she smirked. "Metaphorically, of course." She added after a moment.

"Besides, I would much rather you stayed here, in case the mutts cause trouble again." Edward intervened.

This seemed to appease Emmett. I snorted, he was really an oversized child through and through.

"Jenks is on it." Jasper announced as he strode back into the room. "We'll have results within the next couple of days."

"Who is that Jenks person?" I asked, having never heard of him before.

"The family lawyer." Jasper shrugged and did not elaborate any further.

I didn't ask.

**Meanwhile at the Swan Residence: **

"We need to talk. Can you come here? Alone." Charlie asked the person on the other end of the line.

It seems whoever it is he was talking to, had agreed, because the Chief of Police of Forks pulled the phone away from his ear with a smile, albeit a nervous one.

**_Uh oh. Charlie is up to something… _**

**_Originally, this chapter was supposed to be twice as long, and it was supposed to include the confrontation. But when I tried to write it along with this part, things just did not fit together. This chapter contains a lot of info and if I added Charlie and Bella's talk it would have gotten overwhelming and you guys would have ended being confused as fuck as to what happened. _**

**_Now, I'm halfway done with the confrontation. Do not underestimate this chapter, it is a key one to what is left of this story. Just because the story is ending does not mean it would get less interesting. Quite the opposite, if I do say so myself. (: hah. _**

**_So, I can't wait to hear what you thought about this one._**

**_Till next time,_**

******_Mimozka. _**  


******_PS: Sorry about any mistakes you might find, but FF's Doc Manager won't load properly for some reason... Is anyone else having problems with it?_**


	18. Family Ties

**_Hey guys! So much has happened in those couple of months that I don't know where to start. _**

**_So, apart from my time-consuming work a few other things have been going on that prevented me from posting this chapter any sooner. _**

**_First of all, I took and passed my university acceptance exam in English and as of a week ago I am officially a First Year Arabic Studies University Student. Yay! I will be moving to Sofia in September since my courses start on September, 3rd._**

**_Second, you might have heard about the Terrorist attack in Burgas, Bulgaria. It was in the airport and it happened 40 km south of where I live and work. It was a pure miracle that I wasn't at the airport that day, to welcome tourists... If it only had been a day earlier or later... Yeah... Anyway, this terrible event was a total nightmare to go through and I don't wish it on my worst enemies. But don't worry, I'm fine, mostly. _**

**_Well, here we are - at the most important chapter of the entire story. Longest one so far. I've kept you from it long enough - enjoy._**

* * *

_The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other. _

**_~ MARIO PUZO_**

**_BPOV_**

It has been a couple of weeks since Renesmee's ER visit and despite my talk with Edward that night, my hopes to see my father we fading with each passed day. My anxiety over my dad was growing daily and by now I was so wound up I would have gladly taken Alice up on a shopping excursion. Yes, it was _that_ bad. However, Alice and Jasper were currently in South America, looking for legends that could help us solve the mystery that is my daughter. They called every other day, to check in with us and to tell us how their search is doing. So far, they hadn't managed to locate Kaure yet, but it's only been about ten days since they left. And I was not naïve enough to expect instant results.

I walked into the living room of the main house with a book in hand. Since it was a Sunday, everyone was off somewhere doing their own thing. Rose offered to take Renesmee for a while so that I could relax a little from all the stress and worry I went through during her illness. I took her up on her offer, albeit a little reluctantly. I could really use some time to myself.

Right now, Renesmee was upstairs in Rose and Em's bedroom enjoying some bonding time with her Godmother. Esme was tending to her garden, while Carlisle was at the hospital checking on some critical patients while Emmett had taken Edward out on a 'men only' hunting trip, claiming that it's been way too long since they had a men's night out. Knowing how competitive the two of them got when they put their minds to it, I doubted we'll be seeing them before sundown. I knew that Edward would be home in time for Renesmee's dinner, bath and bedtime story, though. He wouldn't miss those moments of carefree, silly family time for the world.

I thought that his insistence on reading to Renesmee at such a young age was a bit much since Ren was only thirteen weeks old, but Edward insisted that it would benefit her future development. They would lay down in our bed with Edward reading one of her baby books to her. She would coo at the colorful pictures and react to Edward's voice. Sometimes I joined them in their stories and sometimes I just watched the two of them interact.

Just as I curled up on the sofa in front of the dormant fireplace, my nose was attacked by a horrible stench. One that gave away the presence of werewolves. I sniffed the air again. There were a few scents out there and not one of them was familiar to me. I tensed immediately. What would werewolves be doing at our house?

"Just stay where you are,." I said quietly to the rest of the family, knowing they would hear me. "No need to make them think we're ganging up on them." I added. Jasper would be proud of my way of thinking.

I hadn't made more than a couple of steps towards the entryway when they knocked on the door. In a flash I was there, but I was hesitant to open. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know the purpose of their visit and with my daughter only a flight of stairs away and my husband gone; I wasn't willing to take chances.

It took me a few moments to notice the heartbeats from the other side of the door. There were five that resembled the pulse of my daughter's heart and my instincts told me they were not human. So the entire pack was here then. Black's pack, that is.

"Rose, if I tell you to, I need you to run with Ren as fast as you can as far away as possible." I warned my sister at a low vampire pitch that the wolves didn't have a chance of hearing.

I was so preoccupied with planning a safe escape route for my baby that I didn't notice the renewed knocking at first.

"Bella," a voice called out. "Honey, are you home?" I froze. I couldn't move even if I wanted to, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't even blink. My human memories were fuzzy at best and some of them had even started fading out already, but this voice… this person, it was ingrained into my very system, I'd know it anytime, anywhere.

I whirled around to face the door and all but ripped it off its hinges. I only remembered my strength at the very last moment.

With the door no longer being an obstacle I was free to let my eyes confirm what my brain already recognized. I think I know now, how Edward felt when he went into shock after I announced the existence of our Little Love.

Automatically, I reached for the silver phone in my pocket. This was probably one of the few times where I was grateful for Edward's worry wart tendencies. He had refused to go on a hunting trip to a location without cell phone reception.

I dialed, not tearing my eyes from the people in front of me. He picked up halfway through the first dial tone.

_"Bella, what's wrong?!"_ he asked anxiously, not wasting time on greetings and trivial stuff like that. I couldn't blame him, considering what happened the last time he had gotten a phone call during a hunting trip.

_"Is Little Love alright? Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?" _he rambled.

"Edward," I said at last, albeit a bit more harshly than necessary. It was the only way to get him to listen to me. "I'm fine. Little Love is fine, nobody is hurt." I hurried to reassure him.

He breathed out in relief. _"Thank God, you scared me out of my wits."_ His voice was barely over a whisper.

"You and Emmett need to come home." I told him flatly. "Now." I added.

_"I thought you said – "_

"No one is hurt, love, I just need you both home, we have some _unexpected guests_." I knew he'd understand whom I meant by the way I spat the last two words.

There was complete and utter silence on the other side of the line.

_"We'll get home as fast as we can." _He told me sharply and the line disconnected, but not before I heard him shouting for Emmett.

"Bella, darling, are you alright?" the voice asked again.

I forced myself to blink. "Mom?" I don't know how the voice came out of my lips.

A hand touched my shoulder then and I jumped.

It was just Esme.

"Bella, dear, how about we invite them in?" she asked me, squeezing my shoulder in a comforting manner. "Hello, Renee? How have you been?" she smiled at my mother.

I still couldn't fully realize that she was here. I never expected to see her again and I'd made my peace with that.

"Thanks, Esme." It was Charlie who answered her, albeit stiffly and guided my mother into our living room. Their 'security issue' followed closely behind.

"Let's go, dear, I called Carlisle. Everything will be alright." Esme whispered as she leaned in to kiss the side of my head, just above my ear.

"Bella, what is this nonsense Charlie told me about?" My mother asked as soon as Esme and I sat down on the sofa across from them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back. Surely, this question doesn't mean what I think it does. They couldn't have told her. No. No way.

"You know darn well what she's talking about, Isabella." My father cut in. He never called me by my full name unless he was pissed.

Which is the reason why my own temper flared suddenly. What damn right did he have to be angry?! I've been through Hell and back these past couple of months – partly because of him too – and he's the one being angry? – Oh, I don't think so.

The tone of his voice also brought memories from a while ago when he had used this same tone to express his displeasure with my choice of boyfriend. Which of course opened up another can of worms. But that was a topic, we'd have to address later.

"I'd rather we waited for the boys to come back." I replied, hoping my voice sounded normal and did not betray my emotions.

"We're your parents, Bella; we have a right to know!" Charlie insisted. So that's where I got my stubbornness from…

"And he's my husband!" I snapped. "He's a part of this and I am not telling you squat before he comes home." I was starting to feel my control slip slightly.

_No! They're my parents. No matter what, I will not hurt them. I mustn't hurt them._

Esme must have sensed my struggle because she turned me around to face her and placed her hands on both sides of my face.

"Deep breaths, darling, calm down." She soothed me.

_Deep breaths? _ But wouldn't that only make matters worse what with my parents being humans?

I'm sure my face must have displayed my confusion because Esme looked at me in a way that told me to trust her.

And trust her I did.

Turns out the only good thing about the mutts being here was that they were masking the scent of my parents quite effectively.

I frowned as the foul smell registered in my nose.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked as she saw my face twist.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the wolves tense.

"Is that how they smelled all along?" I asked her, my voice laced with disgust.

"Unfortunately." Rose's voice came from upstairs, "Which should show you just how much we love you to put up with it." She added after a moment.

"Rose!" Esme exclaimed.

But I laughed at Rose's comment. "Noted and appreciated, Rosie." I chuckled.

"I'd come keep you company, but I really don't want to subject Ren to that smell." Rosalie called out from her room again.

"Stay there, until the boys come back. I don't want her out of my sight, but I don't trust them around her." My amusement dissolved into worry about my daughter's safety.

Some of the pack members growled.

"We are right here." Leah hissed at me.

"And I think it's best for both sides if I just ignore your existence." I snapped back.

"Guys!" Renee cut us off with a shout.

We quieted down, but that didn't stop Leah from glaring at me.

"Bella," Charlie said again. "I know you said you want to wait, but just answer me one thing." He implored.

I caved. "Fine, shoot." I sighed.

Charlie chuckled a little at my, albeit unintentional, pun and for a second I could see the father I knew and loved in his eyes.

"I've been told that you had to die in order to become like this." He said, gesturing at my body.

I laughed weakly. "I came close, but I never actually died." I replied, looking him straight in the eye.

"You did." A voice interrupted us. My head snapped towards the entrance of the living room and there, under the wide arch, stood Edward. "For a moment there, you flat-lined." His was so quiet that had I been human I would have had to strain myself to hear it – a reluctant confession.

My breath hitched. "Edward," my weak whisper was a dead giveaway to the tears I would never get to shed, but wanted to so badly.

Looking at his face, I felt a pain in my heart similar to having someone stab you with a dull rusty knife and twist it repeatedly

. Pure, horrifying, agony.

It was an expression I have only seen twice on his face so far: the first time, when we were in Phoenix, just before he saved me; the second, while I was pregnant and got an injury; and I'm ready to bet the entire family fortune that there had been a third time, no matter I was not there to see it - when he got that call from Rosalie in Rio. It was an expression that I swore will never grace his face again for as long as I lived, because having it on Edward's face bordered on blasphemy.

I've failed him.

I never registered standing up or walking up to him.

I just did.

I was on auto-pilot.

My lover, my husband, my mate, my better half, my _soul mate _was hurting and it went against my very nature – vampire one or otherwise– to witness that and let it slide.

My arms wrapped themselves around him and I pulled him as close to me as I could get him. His response was instant and mirrored my own. One of his hands wrapped itself tightly around the small of my back, while the other gently cradled the back of my neck as I buried my face in his chest.

I felt his nose nuzzle my shoulder and I could tell by the way his breath trembled against my skin that he was sobbing, grieving and reliving it all.

"It's over now." I murmured quietly. "I'm here, I'm fine." I reassured him. Then, going against my own instincts, I put some space between us so that I could lock eyes with him. "I'm so sorry, baby; I never meant to make you go through this again…" I was on the brink of crying myself. "I swore that you'd never feel such grief again for the rest of our lives together. I'm so sorry." And then I hugged him again, pressing my lips against his clothed chest in random kisses. "I feel like I've failed you." I murmured. *

Now was his turn to pull away.

"Isabella," he said seriously. "You have never failed me, nor will you ever do so." He stated, his hand letting go of the back of my neck as he traced a finger all the way from my ear to my chin. Much like he'd done in our first days together, I recalled. "You've given me everything I could ever wish for and everything I never knew I wanted." He told me with a voice full of emotion.

"But I – " his finger quickly travelled the distance between my chin to my lips to silence my upcoming apology.

He knew me too well.

"Your heart stopped for the better part of a moment, love. Fortunately for us you seem to have as much of the good luck as you do of the bad, because Carlisle arrived just then and brought you back to me." He told me with unyielding conviction.

I nodded silently. "I haven't gone through med-school yet, but I'm willing to bet anything that a moment does not mean you're dead." I tried to joke with him. "I mean, as far as I'm concerned, this," I waved my hand in a descriptive manner over my body "is just Bella 2.0. I regard it as an 'indestructible' upgrade with a 'beautiful' bonus. None of this required my death, though. I'm still me."

This explanation certainly succeeded in lifting his spirits more than the previous one.

"You were always beautiful, love. I would use 'stunning', 'breathtaking' and 'mesmerizing' to describe your 'bonus', though." He chuckled.

The glint in his eye – that I adored – was slowly re-appearing in his gaze.

Good.

"Of course you would." I brushed him off with a chuckle.

"I love you." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

I didn't have time to respond. As soon as his lips touched my own, I was gone. Any form of coherent thought went straight out of the window. Instead I focused on him, on showing him just how much I loved him. My lips were moving passionately against his, holding their own in their battle for dominance.

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly just as I felt the tip of his tongue brush against my bottom lip.

I pulled away from Edward with a growl, looking for the one responsible for our interruption.

My irritated grimace turned into a sheepish smile when I saw Carlisle standing next to Esme, both of them sporting amused grins on their lips.

"Shall we?" he laughed lightly and gestured for Edward and me to join him and Esme on the sofa across from my parents.

If I were still human and able to blush I would have probably invented a new shade of red.

Edward and I exchanged a quick, embarrassed glance and then went to join them all.

"Who is going to bring me up to speed?" Carlisle asked as soon as we were seated. And by 'we' I mean the four of us, my parents and Billy Black. The pack remained standing in a half-circle behind the humans. As if they needed to protect them from us. As if I would hurt my own family. As if any of the Cullens would let me.

"I think it all started the day Little Love got sick." I said, because, honestly, that was the only thing that made sense. "That was also the day something happened to Mr. Black, here." I motioned towards Billy.

"You were tending to her so you might have missed it, but we met." Edward told Carlisle.

"Dude, it nearly came to blows." Emmett's voice sounded from upstairs, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"My father approached me and from the way he acted I couldn't help but assume that he knew something." I explained to Carlisle, ignoring Emmett's comment.

"You know what they say about assuming, don't you?" Brady sneered at me.

Edward's response was instantaneous. "Watch your mouth when you're speaking to my wife!" he growled.

"Love," I whispered, putting a hand on his bicep. "The way things are going we're going to be here for a while, let's not jump at each other's throats instantly." I tried to calm him down.

"Finally, some common sense around here." Esme sighed in relief. We exchanged an amused glance and she winked at me. "I have a feeling you'll be making my job a lot easier."

"I'll try." I smiled at her.

"You mean to tell me that our secret has been outed?" Carlisle asked, bringing our attention back to the topic at hand.

Edward nodded silently and tapped his head, his expression furious. I followed the line of his gaze only to see it landed on Jacob.

Just as the growl was about to touch the tip of my tongue I felt a calm that could only be caused by Edward's touch.

"I may not be able to hear your mind, love, but I know you well enough." He smirked, whispering in my ear.

"Would you stop with the lovey-dovey display already?!" Exclaimed Leah, the tone of her voice laced with disgust.

"I don't see anything wrong with my husband showing me he loves me and vice versa." I shrugged. I was decided not to let Leah's antics get to me.

"Why don't we just start with how much everybody kno ws?" Esme, ever the peace-maker, suggested.

"Yes, that would be the easiest way. We can straighten out misunderstandings and fill in the blanks that way." Carlisle nodded in agreement and looked expectantly at my parents.

"What do you know?" I asked my parents with the slightest undertone of dread. Suddenly, I understood Edward's reluctance and dread at the beginning of our relationship. What if they didn't accept me as I am? Would I ever see them again? Would they ever get the chance to know their only grandchild?

"Belle," Edward's fingers brushed a strand of hair from the side of my face. "Relax, love, everything will be alright." If I wasn't so worried, I would have laughed. How the tables have turned! I was the calm one in our relationship, not Edward and in situations like this one, I was the one to bring him hope.

Although, he is nothing like he used to be just three months ago. Let's just say that I am not the only one who got an 'upgrade' - and if the Edward I fell in love with was glorious, then the 'Edward 2.0' is beyond my wildest dreams.

"I know what Charlie does." Renee said calmly. I was half-surprised by her demeanor and yet the other half of me knew better than to be surprised since I – more than anyone – knew just how open minded my mother can be.

I did not, however, delude myself that her open-mindedness is without limit.

"You're not human." Charlie stated. I could see the way his body tensed when he spoke the words. My sharp senses caught the change in his heart beat and I could smell the tiniest beads of sweat that gave away his nervousness.

"Not in the way you are referring to, no." Edward replied firmly, taking my hand in his again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" My mother asked, oblivious to the scoffs on the Quileutes' faces at Edward's choice of words.

"Charlie was talking about the physical aspect of humans. The daily needs of their body and the limitations that come with them." He paused for a mere moment with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Or at least that's how I understood his question." He looked at my mother and grinned weakly at her.

And then I caught on.

Oh, he was good. That explained his 'thoughtful' expression. He had to get away with knowing and speaking Charlie's thoughts without alerting the rest of them to the fact that he did know them.

"However," Carlisle cut in "Humanity is not all physical. Unfortunately, I can bear witness that many humans don't have an ounce of humanity in them, no matter how well they fit into the physical aspect of it." He explained with a sad shake of his head, "I think, Chief Swan - that you would agree with me on that." He added and locked eyes with my father.

"So having cleared up this topic, I would say that while we are not humans we are humane." The Doc summed up with a small smile.

"Why?" Charlie asked after a moment of pregnant silence, as if he had really contemplated Carlisle's words. I could only hope that he did.

"None of us asked for this." Said Esme gently.

"Liar!" Leah hissed venomously. "She did." She pointed accusingly at me.

Edward's responding growl was immediate. Vampires are very overprotective when it comes to their mates and it is not wise to challenge them. I've had enough opportunity to learn that myself, since I woke up to this life. Every time someone so much as glared at Edward, an overwhelming need to protect him and destroy whoever tried to harm him, arose deep within me. At first, this instinct confused me. I wasn't a violent person at all, but after a lengthy conversation with Jasper I understood what was going on.

"Watch the way you speak to my wife and mother." Edward speaking calmly and emotionlessly was always a dangerous thing. I did not envy the Quileutes if they did not stop provoking him.

That was part of the reason why I decided to step in, the other one was that I did not want a vampire/werewolf fight in the middle of the living room and much less in front of my very human parents.

"I suggest you either act like a civil person or get out. There is only so many times I can hold him off." I addressed the pack.

"Did you really ask to become like this, Bella?" My father asked quietly. "Was your life really that miserable that you traded it without a second thought?"

I took a deep breath and tried to keep my wince at the stench to minimum, before I answered him. "Yes, I did ask to become like this." I answered calmly.

I looked from my mother to my father, expecting further questions, since there were none I continued.

"Mom, you know that I never seemed to fit in among people my age and at school. I wasn't artsy or crafty, I was most definitely not athletic," I emphasized the last one.

A loud guffaw came from upstairs. "Little sister, even uncoordinated is too much of a compliment to your human self." Emmett's laughter rang from upstairs.

Then we heard a loud smack that could only have been Rose's palm colliding with Emmett's head.

"Now look what you've done." Rose snapped at him quietly. And then her tone softened. "Alright, alright, we're going." There was a pause. "No need to get bossy with me, little lady."

Edward laughed beside me.

"What?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"She's being particularly stubborn." He chuckled and then stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." He addressed our guests.

Just as he turned around to face the entrance Rose appeared with our baby girl in her arms.

Ren was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her tiny baby fingers.

Edward was by their side in no time. "Hi there, sleeping beauty." He cooed and took Renesmee from her aunt.

He cradled her in his arms and lifted her closer to his face.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her gently. She must have shown him something, because he chuckled then and winked at her. "Don't worry you and I will get back at him for waking you from such a nice dream. Mommy is going to help too."

"Oh you're on, little brother!" Came Emmett's voice from upstairs. After all he was never one to back out of a challenge of any kind.

"We'll be right back." Edward told us all and carried Renesmee to the kitchen in order to feed her.

"Bella?" my mother's weak exclamation brought me back to the topic at hand.

"We'll get there, I promise." I told her with a smile.

"I guess, what I wanted to say before Emmett interrupted us was that I fit in _this_ life." I explained, gesturing at myself to emphasize my point.

"But you have to… You have to-" My father spluttered. "You- …"

I chuckled, knowing which topic had him in such a state. "Drink blood?" I finished for him.

He closed his mouth and stared at me for a moment, before nodding weakly.

"We do it for survival, unlike most of our kind, who do it for pleasure as well." Carlisle cut in.

I leaned back in my seat; perhaps it was best to let Carlisle handle this particular topic.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning…" Carlisle said kindly.

And so he told them his story. I noticed that he never mentioned any dates, but I didn't press that. I remember vaguely how shocked I was to learn Carlisle's age, and that's after I was already aware of their secrets. I didn't think it would do my parents any good to know that right now.

He told them the way he was raised and his memories of the night he was bitten. He told them of his struggle in the beginning of his new life and I saw Esme inch closer to him as he told them about the hardships of his life.

"My family and I drink from animals." He told my parents. "I've never tasted human blood, and frankly I have no wish to." He finished.

"But you're a doctor! You're around blood all day!" Charlie protested. "How do you manage?"

"I haven't always been a doctor. It's taken me a…" he hesitated, searching for the appropriate word "While, to get where I am today, I assure you." He explained to my father.

"But – " Charlie continued, still shocked.

"Wasn't I tempted?" Carlisle finished for him with a smile. "Yes, I have been. Even with control as good as mine, there are times where temptation arises."

There were growls at his words, courtesy of the wolves.

"But then again temptation is always there," Esme defended her mate. "The important thing is what you do about it."

"And living for as long as I have one gets a very good idea about how fragile and precious human life is. Besides, with our special abilities we can notice things that humans cannot. You'd be surprised how handy these abilities has come in, in my medical practice." Carlisle said.

"What abilities?" My mother asked, clearly curious. I could detect that slightly familiar glint in her eye that she got when something spiked her interest. I could hardly blame her though, this family meeting was like all her fantasy novels come true.

"Well, for one, we have much sharper senses than yours. Sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch – they're all enhanced to meet our needs. But there are also other abilities that are specific to the individual that possesses them." Carlisle explained. "It is my theory that when we are changed we each bring our strongest traits into this new life. If some traits were unusually strong in our human life they sometimes develop into gifts."

"For example, Alice, who has had a very strong intuition as a human can now see the future." Esme told them. I liked how she spared them the fact that Alice's 'intuition' has actually been visions that got her locked up in an asylum nearly a century ago. "Jasper has always been a very charismatic nature and now he is an empath."

"An empath?" My father asked skeptically.

"Yes, he has an affinity for emotions and he can manipulate them." Esme explained.

"Do all of you have such abilities?" My mother asked.

"No," Esme shook her head. "There Alice, Jasper and Edward."

"Saving the best for last, eh Mom?" Rose chuckled. She was sure Edward's gift would be the most shocking to them.

Esme chuckled at that.

"What's Edward's gift?" Renee asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I can read minds." Edward said, re-entering the living room with our daughter before Esme could answer.

Unlike Charlie's sharp intake of breath at that piece of information, Billy remained non-pulsed.

Charlie noticed that as well.

"You don't seem surprised." He accused him.

"I have been trying to tell you all that for years." The elderly Quileute pointed out.

"No, you are not in an episode of 'The Twilight Zone' or 'The X-Files'. It's all real, really." Edward addressed my mother with a chuckle.

"How did you-?" Renee gasped mid-question. "Holly Crap! You can – "

"Yeah, that was what I thought too, when I found out." I laughed.

"Was it now?" Edward asked me with the slightest note of frustration.

I laughed at him. "You're adorable." This only made him glare at me. "Yes, it was."

"Well, you certainly didn't show it." He huffed.

"And here I thought you had said you could read me well." I sighed and then winked at him, showing him that I was only teasing.

"Back then?" he said skeptically, "Hardly."

"I thought you said you could read minds." Renee interjected. "Surely you must have known what Bella was thinking."

At this the entire family started laughing, much to my poor husband's dismay.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up, please!" he grumbled sarcastically.

I let myself enjoy some last laughs before sobering up. "Ok, guys, stop it, it's not his fault."

At Renee and Charlie's questioning looks Edward answered. "Bella is the only person whose thoughts are silent to me."

"You can't hear her?" My mother asked in astonishment.

Edward shook his head.

"You have no idea how fun it was to watch know-it-all Eddie be defeated by a mere, uninteresting human girl." Emmett laughed, strolling into the living room, carefree.

As soon as he step foot in the living room the mutts tensed.

"Thanks, _bro,_" I snapped at him. "I feel the love."

Em just waved me off. "Aw, come on, it was true, at least before I got to know you. Seriously, you have no idea how long I've waited for someone to have that effect on Eddie."

This time Edward growled. "It's Edward, you j –" he caught himself in the last moment "Jar-head!"

We all looked at him in complete silence before we all erupted in chuckles.

"Jar-head?" Rosalie repeated. "That's a new one."

I had the feeling that if Edward could blush he would have.

"Children," Carlisle was the first one to sober up. "Focus."

And so we returned to the topic at hand.

After hours of talking, and a couple of lunch and bathroom breaks, the Cullens have finally told my parents their stories. How they all came to be and why they accepted Carlisle's way of life.

"There is only one thing I don't get." Charlie said. "Out of all the boys in Forks, why on Earth did you choose him?" he asked me.

Edward laughed at that and handed me Little Love. "You have no idea how many times I've wondered that myself!" he told Charlie.

"Is that why you always involved Mike Newton in our conversations?" I asked him, faking irritation.

Edward simply rolled his eyes at me and ignored me.

"Personally, I think it's due to Bella's danger magnet qualities. Every danger lurking in a ten-mile radius managed to find Bella." Edward explained.

"And here I thought it was because you are my mate." I feigned hurt, pressing my hand to my chest.

Edward put a hand on my thigh "Aw, love, but I told you that keeping you safe was turning into a full-time occupation." He laughed.

Damn. He won this one.

I narrowed my eyes at him. It was very satisfying to see him gulp. And amusing as well.

"I'm just joking, Love. You know I love you more than anything." His tone switched from teasing to tender and his hand, which was still on my thigh, caressed it lovingly.

"I know, Sweet Boy. I know." I told him with a smile

"Erm, Guys?" My mother's voice once again pulled us out of our little bubble.

"Save it, Renee," Rosalie laughed from behind me. "They could go on like that forever." I could practically feel her rolling her eyes.

"Put them in a room together and it's like all of us don't exist." Emmett added with a snort.

There was a short silence after Emmett's comment, which was broken awkwardly by Esme.

"Well, now you know everything." She twisted her hands nervously in her lap.

"Not everything." My mother said, her gaze fixed on the angel in my arms.

"I'm not sure I _want_ to know everything about that." My father said beside her.

Emmett was the first to start laughing "Neither do we, Chief." He guffawed.

I laughed awkwardly at Emmett's innuendo. "We," I motioned between Edward and myself. "don't plan of going into details anyway."

My mother gazed at me expectantly. "I'm waiting, Bella." She said.

I smiled at her before lowering my gaze to the girl in my arms. "I guess you could say that she is a 'Honeymoon baby'." I caressed her face with my fingers.

She giggled as my fingers reached under her chin.

"Does that tickle, Little Love?" I cooed at her and ran my fingers underneath her chin again.

Her giggles got louder.

I couldn't help it, her joy was catching – I joined her mirth with my own.

"She _is _a 'Honeymoon baby', Love, there's no doubt about it." Edward smirked at me. His eyes alight, like every time he witnessed Renesmee being happy.

"Bella," my mother said, her eyes were anxious. "I've told you repeatedly to be careful. How could you be so careless about this?" she asked.

"Being what I am, we never thought that getting pregnant was a possibility." Edward beat me to the answer.

"That's no reason to be irresponsible." Renee pressed on.

"You're right, of course." Edward agreed solemnly.

My anger flared. "No, she's not." I stated flatly.

"Bella – " Edward started saying, but I didn't have the patience to listen to his brooding.

"No, Edward." I cut him off. "She's not right. We've been over this and I think I've made it beyond clear that even if we could go back and do it all over again my choice wouldn't be any different. You can't honestly tell me you regret having her." I ranted.

Edward seemed appalled. "Never. No. You know how much I love her, Bella. You and her are everything to me, you know that." He assured me.

"Which is exactly why I am not going to let you return to your old views. You've beaten yourself up about this enough as it is." I smiled at him.

"She seems to be months' old." Charlie commented. "You got married only four months ago… How is this possible?" he stuttered.

"She's special." Edward beamed at our daughter and leaned in to place a kiss on her tiny foot. "One of a kind." He whispered reverently.

I laughed when Ren kicked her little foot and hit Edward in the chin.

"That's how you're going to play, huh?" he smirked at her and narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

Renesmee only kicked her feet again, narrowly missing her father.

"That's my girl." Emmett boomed. "Show Eddie who's boss, baby girl."

"Correction Emmett: she's _my _girl." Edward grinned, taking her into his arms. "And we'll see about 'who's boss'. Game on, Little Love." And with that he dived towards her belly to blow a particularly loud raspberry.

Renesmee squealed happily.

I laughed, watching them play.

"We don't know details about her nature, yet, but we're doing some research." I heard Carlisle explain to the others.

"What we do know is that she is half and half. She has a beating heart, she sleeps and she eats too." He didn't elaborate on her eating habits though, I really couldn't blame him.

Renesmee chose that moment to pull on Edward's hair and he reciprocated by placing wet, sloppy kisses all over her face.

"Mom, I know how you feel about having children this young," I turned towards Renee, tearing my eyes from my loves. "but look at them." I motioned towards Edward and Ren. "look at _him." _I whispered, fixing my eyes on Edward as he played with our daughter. "He's glorious, Mom. He was born to be a father… The way he loves her is the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed." I lifted my eyes to meet hers and then glanced at my father as well.

"My pregnancy was difficult and frightening, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it means having her and having Edward be this happy." I told my parents.

"She's the best thing that happened to us and frankly, I can't imagine my life without her." I confessed.

"And here I thought you never wanted a child. Isn't that what you told me?" Jacob sneered. I was wondering when they will interrupt again.

"She is _Edward's child. _There's a huge difference between having a child and having his child. I hope one day you'll understand that." I told him calmly.

I turned to face my parents. "If she was anyone else's I would have thought twice about having her, but I really had no choice. Ever since we found out I was pregnant – and it took us a while to – I loved her unconditionally, not because she was mine, but because she was his." I told them.

"Are you happy, Bella? Are you contented with the choices you made?" My mom asked me after a short silence.

"Deliriously happy." I nodded, unable to stop the silly grin that stretched on my face.

"Can I hold her?" My mom asked after examining my face for any trace of deceit. She found none, I'm sure.

Edward smiled at Renee and carefully handed Renesmee to her grandmother.

"Hold the head." He fretted.

Renee laughed. "Relax, Edward, I'm your wife's mother. I know how to hold a baby." She told him as she cradled Renesmee against her.

Edward smiled sheepishly at her and scratched his head. "I know, it's just… I didn't mean to offend you… I simply…"

"You're a dad." Surprisingly it was Charlie who seemed to speak aloud Edward's thoughts. "You need to protect your daughter."

Edward nodded and then his expression turned somber. "Chief Swan, I would like to have a word with you, sir. I believe I owe you some quite belated explanations." The Victorian-bred man was back.

Charlie nodded and followed Edward out of the room.

"You never told me her name," My mother commented, while cooing at Renesmee.

"Renesmee Evelyn Masen Cullen" I told her. "After her grandmothers." I smiled at my mom.

"Oh, Bella!" Renee exclaimed. "Thank you. I'm touched that you named your daughter after me. She's precious."

"She is." I agreed.

_**EPoV**_

I led Charlie out of the living room and into Carlisle's office.

"Please," I motioned for him to sit on the leather sofa.

"What did you want to talk about, boy?" the Chief asked.

I sat next to him and cleared my throat before starting to speak.

"Our relationship has been shaky at best, and I can hardly blame you for it." I told him. "In fact, I can't blame you at all." I corrected myself.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I owe an apology, Charlie." I said solemnly.

"I never fully saw your side of things until I became a father myself." I hurried to continue before he could cut me off. "Now that I have that precious little girl to protect and love and that I think back to all I've put Bella through… I don't know how you never shot me… God knows, that if some idiot boy put my baby girl through everything that Bella went through because of me, I would hunt him down and make sure he never saw another day, let alone let him into her life again." I confessed. I should have had this talk with him a long time ago.

"I can't tell you just how grateful I am that you respected Bella's wishes after all and that you decided to overlook my wrongs for her; I'm not sure I would be able to do that. So for that I want to say thank you. Thank you for trusting me with your daughter, even though we both know I don't deserve her. I can only promise you that I will spend every day of my existence making sure she and our daughter are the happiest creatures on this Earth." I swore.

Charlie remained silent for what seemed like forever.

"Thank you for telling me that." He said at last.

There was a short awkward silence between us that was once again broken by Bella's father.

"So I'm a grandfather, huh?" he snorted.

"To the smartest, most beautiful baby girl in the whole wide world." I boasted.

"You're not biased at all." He smiled.

"Not at all, sir. She's Bella's daughter, she could hardly be any less than perfect." I told him earnestly.

"I know we dumped a lot of information on you guys, but I really hope for Bella and Ren's sake that you'd be able to overlook all the strange stuff and be a part of our lives. She doesn't say it, but I know that she misses you very much." I told him.

"Nice to meet you, boy, I'm Chief Swan, Bella's father." Charlie outstretched his hand towards me.

It took me a moment to realize what he was doing. He was offering me a second chance, a fresh start.

"Edward Cullen, sir. Pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand with a smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a granddaughter to meet." Charlie let go of my hand and headed back towards the living room.

"Oh, and Edward, call me Charlie." He told me before he exited the office.

* * *

**_What did you think? _**

**_I really hope it lived up to your expectations, because from now on we're moving to bigger and messier messes. _**

**_I hope to update 'Cullen Clan' next. I also hope it will be soon._**

**_Don't give up on me._**

**_love you all,_**

**_Anna_**


	19. Aftermath

**_Hey, guys. It's been a long time, I know. _**

**_The truth is Arabic has taken its toll on me and I've felt really unmotivated for a while. As a result my head is ready to explode with all the characters buzzing around in it, demanding to have their story told. _**

**_Actually, I've come to the point where I am contemplating dropping out. I find what I study interesting but I don't like the pressure of it all and the way it makes me feel miserable. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I kind of hope this is just a phase and that I will get over it. I really want to study what I do… Damn it… _**

**_Oh well, this chapter is shorter than usual, I am sorry about that, but considering I've had my nastiest writer's block yet – this is the best I could come up with. I hate to keep you guys waiting for chapters. _**

**_This chapter is sort of a filler with a twist (you've been warned.) _**

**_Enjoy._**

**_P.S. _**_Italics __**are flashback**_

* * *

**_Aftermath – (n.) The situation resulting from an important, especially, unpleasant event._**

I must admit that after the confrontation with Bella's parents life became a lot easier. For one, my wife wasn't so stressed, I wasn't stressing about her being stressed and we weren't transferring our stress to our daughter…

Yeah, a lot of stress was gone now. Thank God.

After my little talk with Charlie, he and I went back to the living room. Good thing, we came in when we did, Bella was standing only steps away from that stupid mutt – Black – and she had that look on her face that I've seen only a handful of times and that usually meant nothing good was coming for the person on the receiving end of it.

_"Don't you dare lecture me about the treaty, Mutt." Bella hissed._

_I was actually surprised to hear her call him that. Considering how much grief she used to give me for calling him that in the past. Oh well, must be a vampire thing…_

_I glanced quickly at Charlie and Renée who were still cooing at my daughter who was playing with a lock of her grandmother's hair. _

_Reassured, that my daughter was safe for the time-being, I quickly strode across the room towards my wife. Extraordinary control or not, my wife was still a newborn. _

_I heard Billy Black's relieved sigh in my head when I put a restraining hand on Bella's shoulder._

_"He's brainwashed you, Bella!" Jacob insisted. I half-expected him to stomp his foot like a five-year-old and cross his arms over his chest. _

_"She's slapped you once. Don't make her do it again." I reminded Black quietly. From the looks of it, Bella was only a smidge away from having her hand re-acquaint itself with the mutt's face again._

_I, for one, would not have minded. My wife takes 'sexy' to a whole new level when she's angry. However, I knew that Esmé was quite fond of this house. And to be frank, so was I. It would be a shame to have it destroyed._

_Besides, I had the inkling of a thought that perhaps Black knew all too well what he was doing. Could this really be it? He could be goading Bella on purpose – knowing full well how protective she is of our family. Unfortunately, he knew better than to let thoughts like this wander through his brain. Even if he had such an agenda, it was hidden in some dark corner of his twisted brain._

_I wished Jasper was here to help. _

_Having Bella strike the mutt, while entertaining and incredibly fulfilling, would be just the excuse he and his pack were looking for to attack us._

_I'd be damned if I gave them such an excuse. _

_"I'm better for you than he is. You know it. You love me too, Bella." Jacob kept on repeating, like a broken record._

_In that moment, I felt sorry for him. But then I remembered all the heartache and pain that he put Bella through and my sympathy evaporated._

_"We are not having this discussion again." Bella sighed, her anger temporarily forgotten._

_"He broke your heart." _

_'Oh give it a rest already, will you'? I thought, rolling my eyes at him._

_"So have you." Bella shrugged. Her posture relaxed and she leaned into me._

_I tightened my grip around her waist. Pulling her even closer towards me. I didn't know if her sudden calmness was a good or a bad thing. _

_Don't get me wrong, I was glad that she was calmer, but mood swings were my part of the relationship. Bella was the calm one. The one who thinks first and acts second. But Black had an uncanny ability to push her into emotional extremities and thus make her unpredictable._

_"Tell me one thing that proves that he's better than me." Jacob dared her. _

_Oh boy, he should not have said that. _

_Bella's hands came to rest on top of my own and I could practically feel the smugness rolling off of her. _

_"He's never laid a finger on me. Unlike you." _

_Game. Set. Match._

_Her statement was followed by complete silence. _

_"Excuse. Me?" Charlie's deadly whisper broke the silence. _

_I turned slightly to look at him. _

_His expression was murderous to say the least. I had been spitting mad when Black had forced his touch on Bella so I wasn't really surprised at his expression. However, now I also saw things from his perspective – that had nothing to do with being able to read his thoughts. He was just told that someone tried to harm his daughter. _

_His little girl. _

_The most important thing in his universe._

_Like I said, oh boy._

_I know that if that ever happened to Renesmee I'd be out seeking for blood – both figuratively and literally – and I sure as hell did not envy the person on the receiving end of my fury. _

_Nor did I envy Jacob Black._

_Charlie caressed Renesmee's curls one last time, before squaring his shoulders and coming to stand closer to us._

_"You," his voice was calm, flat, and void of emotion. "Laid a hand on _my daughter_?" He was now standing nose to nose with Jake. Or rather nose to chest since Black was towering over the Chief._

_'That's going to be fun.' Emmett chuckled mentally. _

_I couldn't agree more._

_Black was lucky that Charlie didn't have his gun on. Because when it came to Bella the Chief tended to shoot first and ask questions later. _

_Then, surprisingly he turned to face me. _

_"From your calm exterior and the fact that he's still alive, I guess this isn't the first time you've heard about this?" he asked me, malice gone from his voice._

_"That's correct." I nodded. "I would have done something about it too, had Bella not stopped me at the time." I added with a grin._

_Charlie smiled in approval. _

_"I do know that had it been my daughter though…" I couldn't help but throw him a bone. _

_Charlie's smile widened. "I think you and I are going to get along a lot better now, kid."_

_"I know she's your wife and all, but she's still my daughter." Charlie added as an afterthought. _

_"I would expect nothing less." I said solemnly. "All yours." I grinned and took a few steps back, taking Bella with me._

_"Hey, Chief, might I suggest a baseball bat, or a crowbar?" Emmett called out from behind us. He was enjoying this just as much as I was. "For more effect." He added with a chuckle._

_Charlie had turned back to Jacob._

_"Let me get this straight. You manhandled my daughter and then you had the nerve to come to me, knowing full well what you did and reassure me that you've wanted what's best for my daughter? That you were the better man for her?" Charlie's voice rose through his rant._

_"You were on my side." Jacob smirked cockily._

_'He really doesn't know when to shut up, does he?' Rose thought and I could sense the anticipation in her thoughts._

_"That was me being stupid." Charlie admitted. "I was blinded by what I wanted to see to realize what was really happening." He then turned to Bella, who had remained oddly quiet through all this. "I hope you can forgive me." _

_"It's in the past, Dad." Bella smiled at him. "It's alright."_

_I sighed and kissed the back of her head. That was Bella for you – forgiving and good to a fault._

_"No, baby, it's not alright." Renée said suddenly. She was bouncing Renesmee softly in her arms. "But it's better late than never." She smiled at her daughter. _

_"You know, Renée, how about I show you around a little. There's this small clearing close to the house. It's full of butterflies; our precious little granddaughter loves it there." Esme suggested with a smile._

_'In case it gets messy here. Please don't break the house.' My mom added in her mind._

_She led Renée and Little Love towards the back door._

_I knew that Esmé was able to handle herself, but I couldn't help but worry. What if something happened?_

_I glanced quickly at Rose. _

_No words were needed. We understood each other perfectly._

_"Wait for me!" Rose called out after Esmé and Renée. "I've had enough of that stench to last me a lifetime." _

_After making sure they were safe, I turned my attention back to the sticky situation at hand. _

_It seems Jacob has managed to dig himself an even deeper grave. So to speak._

_"You can't touch him." Brady interfered after Charlie had threatened Jacob. "You do and the treaty is broken." _

_Aw, that's it. I've had it with insolent pups._

_"Listen here, pup." I said calling his attention to me. "Don't go speaking about things that happened much before you were born." _

_"I do believe that the only one who has a say in this is Jacob's father." Carlisle cut in calmly. _

_"Me?" Billy asked._

_"The treaty was made with your grandfather. You're his next of kin." Carlisle shrugged._

_"It concerns all of us, if the treaty is broken." Collin snapped._

_"You know, in my time you would have got a beating if you spoke to your elders like this." I told him in a nonchalant tone. "You might want to teach your young ones some respect." I addressed the Elders._

_"The treaty doesn't matter." Bella said quickly. Before Charlie could ask about my age._

_I married a smart woman. _

_"Of course it does. You break the treaty and suddenly it doesn't matter. I doubt you would have said that had it been us." Leah intervened. _

_"Oh, now, that's rich." Bella's anger was spiking again. _

_"Belle…" I cautioned my wife. _

_"No, Edward," Bella cut me off "You can't break something that was already broken. It was them that broke it, we should not get blamed for this." She insisted._

_Couldn't argue with her when she was right._

_"We have not broken the treaty." Black said._

_"Was there a secrecy clause in the original?" Bella asked me. _

_I nodded. "We don't out them and they don't out us." I looked pointedly at Black as I said that._

_"That doesn't count." Jacob insisted. Apparently he's gotten my hint._

_"Of course it does, and you know it." Bella countered him._

_"Is that true, Jake?" Billy asked in a grave voice. _

_He was a believer. He knew the consequences that could follow for his only son._

_ "Don't hurt him." Billy addressed Carlisle._

_"I don't need you to defend me!" Jacob spat at him. _

_Billy sighed in defeat and bowed his head down._

_"I was not a part of the treaty back then so it shouldn't matter to you." Jacob insisted. _

_"You are a part of the treaty now." I said flatly._

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you in handcuffs right now and drag you to jail?" Charlie asked, thus interrupting whatever crap Black was going to say. _

_This time the mutt was silent. _

_"Charlie," Billy pleaded again. _

_I felt sorry for the man. Really. You could see just how much he loved his son and wanted what was best for him. You could see that despite his handicap he did his best to provide his children with the best life he could. And in return all he got was an ungrateful mutt of a son. _

_"He hurt Bella, Billy. I can't ignore that and let it slide. You wouldn't if it were Rachel or Rebecca." Charlie told him._

_"Dad, this is not necessary." Bella cut in. "I know you want to defend me since you're my father and all, but let's not cause more damage, we've been through this once, it's quite enough." _

_I turned to face my wife then. "Put yourself in his shoes for a moment, love. What if it was Renesmee?" I asked her._

_Her eyes darkened with fury as she contemplated over my question._

_"I'd be out for blood, is all I am saying." I said. "I can see why your father would need to do this." I explained to her. "Because if it were Little Love that has been hurt, no matter how long ago it happened I would still hunt down the one that hurt her." _

_"I propose a truce." Carlisle said, cutting Edward off._

* * *

_**BPoV**_

The mutts were gone. Thank God. And after Carlisle's proposition we would never see them again.

"You've changed so much, Bella." Renee said suddenly as we were sitting in the living room.

It was only me, Edward, Renee, Charlie and Little Love. The other two couples retreated to give us some quality time together.

"I have a husband and a daughter, Mom. I think it's only natural." I smiled at her in return as I rocked Little Love in my arms gently.

"I still can't get over the fact that I'm a grandpa." Charlie chuckled.

"Can't blame you, Chief. It's a lot to take in." Edward nodded. "Not just Ren's existence but also the entire new world you've been thrust into."

Which reminded me.

"I know I've said this before, but you really can't let anyone know about this. It's not safe." I pleaded with my parents. "Not even Phil, Mom." I added after a moment's thought.

"Like he's going to believe me, Bells." Renee chuckled.

"I'm serious." I repeated.

"We know, Bells. We won't tell a soul. I swear." My dad said and put his hand on my knee.

He didn't flinch at my cold skin this time.

I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, I could keep in touch with my parents after all.

"She's so precious." Renee cooed, her eyes trained on Renesmee as she slept in my arms.

"She is." Edward nodded. His eyes shone with love for his baby girl.

"She's your entire world, isn't she?" Charlie smiled at my husband.

It was a bit weird to see my dad being nice to Edward. It was a welcomed change, though.

Edward nodded slightly. "She and you daughter. I couldn't live without them." He said.

If my insides could melt from his words they would be a puddle of goo right now.

"We can't live without you, as well." I told him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"So, what are you going to do now? After Carlisle made the truce?" My dad asked.

* * *

**_EPoV_**

It's been a week since the showdown with the wolves.

It was time.

"We're ready." Bella came into the cottage's living room.

She was holding Renesmee in her arms and she had the baby bag slung over her shoulder.

"Are you sure they don't mind?" Bella asked hesitantly.

I chuckled, she's been obsessing over this for the past two days. "Love, they're fine. That's why Carlisle and Esme insisted on going before us, so they could explain and prepare them." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead reassuringly.

Bella nodded.

"That's the last one." I murmured and picked up the last box from the living room floor.

We headed for the door. Both of us let our eyes wander over the now empty cottage before walking out and closing the door behind us.

"Well, Little Love, I believe it's time you and I got to know our cousins." Bella told Renesmee and pressed a kiss to her head as she buckled her into the car seat of the Volvo.

After that she came to sit next to me in the front seat.

"You ready?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and squeezing.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed and squeezed back.

* * *

**_Well? What do you think? And what the hell did Carlisle and the mutts agree on? – This I am afraid, you will find out in the next chapter where we would finally get to know the Denali Coven. _**

**_The story is slowly coming to an end and even though it's not over yet, I want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story and have supported me through it. This story would be nothing without you. I love you guys. _**

**_Anna_**


	20. Welcome to Alaska

**_Hey guys! I'm here! I'm here! And so it the new chapter. I had to do some research for this and I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made seeing as I've never been to either the US, Alaska or Canada._**

**_Enjoy the chapter and check the A/N at the end please._**

**_P.S.: _**_Italics __**are a flashback, as usual (as well as thoughts).**_

* * *

**_It's a new dawn.  
It's a new day.  
It's a new life._**

**_~ "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone_**

* * *

** EPOV**

I've never minded long trips. Of course, being a vampire that has no need of food, sleep and bathroom breaks definitely makes it easier to travel. Things are not quite convenient when you're a vampire travelling with your newborn vampire wife and half-vampire, half-human child who could only sit in a car for so long before getting bored out of their minds.

The first part of the journey that consisted of getting into Canada went smoothly. Renesmee was asleep for most of it and Bella had asked me to tell her more about our cousins and Canada in general, seeing as she's never been there before. I told her about the wildlife and the places I wanted to take her to. I told her the outlines of the story of the Denali Coven, seeing as it was not really my place to tell her details. It took us about a little less than three hours to reach the border and on our way there I continued telling Bella all kinds of stuff about the towns and places we were passing by. That was the advantage of having lived without a mate for almost a century among mated couples. It gave you a lot of free time to wander and ponder.

Bella's favorite parts of our journey to the Canadian border had been the section from Lake Crescent to Lake Sutherland. The view was beautiful since the 101 was quite close to the lakes themselves. Lake Crescent in particular it was almost as if we were driving along the shore. Bella had held Ren in her arms so that our little one could see the scenery while her mother 'ooh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed all over it, telling her all kind of stories about fishes that she no doubt learned from Charlie. Needless to say, Ren never really understood most of it. She simply found the blue color of the water nice, and the way the sun rays made the water sparkle - fascinating.

My wife's other favorite part had been the ferry ride we took from Port Townsend to Couperville. She had never been on a ferry before, she told me. I'd been surprised at that because I thought that she would have ridden on one in Seattle, but obviously I was wrong. No matter, I was happy to share yet another of her firsts. By the time we got to Port Townsend and got on the ferry it was nearly sunset.

After I turned the ignition off Bella took Little Love and we both got out of the car to enjoy the last sunbeams for the day with our precious little girl.

_"May I?" I asked Bella as we both leaned back slightly on the front hood of the Volvo. _

_With a chuckle she handed me our baby. "Silly, you don't need to ask." _

_I smiled at her and then at the girl in my arms. "I know." I shrugged, gently rocking Ren in my arms. _

_"God, this is beautiful." Bella sighed and hugged me from the side with one arms going around my waist and she entwined her other with my own so that we were cradling our girl together. _

_Her head fell on my shoulder as we watched the pink and orange hues turn into purple as the Sun disappeared from view behind the horizon. _

_I looked down at my wife and could almost feel my heart beat again at the content smile on her face and then I looked down at our daughter who was watching the mass of colours in the sky with curiosity. _

_In that moment I realized that I had everything I could ever want in my life. My stunning wife and our precious child were both happy with their life and as a result so was I. And if there was ever an occasion were they felt something was lacking to their happiness then I would move Heaven and Earth to make sure they got their heart's desire. The both of them will want for nothing. And as long as they were happy so would I be. _

_The sky darkened and the Evening Star shone brightly over us. _

_"Look, Little Love, that's the brightest star." I told Ren as I pointed it out in the sky for her. I knew she couldn't fully understand what that meant but I knew the sparkles intrigued her enough. She was such a… girl. _

'Well, duh, stupid! She _is _a girl' _a small voice in my head mocked me. _

_Chuckling to myself, I continued, "See how it sparkles up there? Isn't it pretty?" I cooed at my little girl. "It's called the Evening Star, little love, although other people call it the Morning Star too. I guess that depends when they get to see it. But you know, this star is actually the planet Venus." I added in a whisper, pretending to tell her this in secret. "But don't tell people that." _

_As I was telling her about the Evening Star a familiar melody rang in my head and before I knew it I found myself singing to my daughter: _

Star light, star bright,

The first star I see tonight;

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight.

_I felt Bella squeeze my arm and sigh against my shoulder. I looked up at her and saw that she looked as if she was about to cry. _

_"What?" I mouthed at her with a smile. _

_"This was beautiful." She whispered and laid a kiss on my shoulder. "Did you come up with that?" _

_"No, I remember my mother singing this to me when I was a child." I told her. _

_"It's beautiful." Bella murmured. "And now you get to sing it to Little Love." _

_I smiled widely at her words. "That I do." And then I added, "It was written for when one sees a falling star or the first star of the night. Mother would always take me out to the porch and we'd sit on our porch swing and wait out the sunset until we could see the stars. Then she'd let me lay down on the swing with my head in her lap and she'd stroke my hair as she sang to me." _

_"Just like you're doing now." Bella sighed happily. _

_Huh? I looked down at Renesmee and in truth; my fingers were caressing the soft curls at the nape of her neck as I held her. I didn't even realize it._

_"Does it have a name?" Bella asked then "The rhyme," _

_"It's called 'Star Light Star Bright'*" I replied. "It dates back to the late 19__th__ century. As a matter of fact, Walt Disney used it in his adaptation of 'Pinocchio'. I think it's one of the popular nursery rhymes, I thought you knew it." I added._

_Bella laughed beside me. "Remember how I told you nothing about my childhood was normal? That applies to nursery rhymes as well. Mom preferred to make up her own; and before you even suggest it – no, I will not be doing this to Renesmee." She looked up at me and smiled. "You're the musically inclined one in the family so I happily relinquish 'nursery rhyme duty' to you. I'm more of a storyteller." _

_I nodded, agreeing with her logic. _

_We stood there for a while longer, just enjoying the serenity of the full moon. _

'Aww, would you look at that. Such a nice young family. It's so nice to see young people who step into family life with their hearts fully in.' _A voice somewhat behind me echoed in my head. _

_I smiled at the gentle thought and could almost feel my chest swell with pride. _

_"It's getting chilly, we should get her inside." Bella told me, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. _

_I nodded "It's feeding time, too." I said after checking my watch. "We'll reach Couperville in about 10 minutes." _

_My eyes briefly met the man whose thoughts I'd heard earlier, while I held the door for Bella so she could get in the car and take Ren, and I gave him a small nod and a smile for his kind thoughts. Of course, the man suspected nothing; he merely thought I was being polite._

To be honest, I was anxious to reach the border and get onto the Alaska Highway. As soon as we passed the few bigger towns on our way to Healy the only things I would hear would be Mother Nature, the Volvo's engine and my daughter. I couldn't wait for the silence.

Things got a little tense at the Canadian border as one of the officers thought we looked suspicious. _'Two young kids with a baby'_ he had thought. He was wondering if Renesmee was even ours. '_Perhaps they'd taken her without the knowledge of the baby's parents'_ at that thought of his I had to remind myself that getting arrested for assaulting an officer of the law would be just about the worst thing that could happen to cause exposure, well that, and sucking his blood out.

_How dare he think that about my kid?_ I fumed in my head.

Bella, having probably sensed my struggle, placed a hand on my thigh and asked the officer bluntly if there was something wrong.

Then that stupid man, who seemed to have a death wish, told her his concerns about two teenagers driving off into Canada with a newborn.

Bella was silent for a moment and then to my utter surprise, she started laughing heartily – snorts and all.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked the officer.

That one simply looked at her questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

Come closer," Bella told him. "I won't bite, I promise." She chuckled at her unintentional pun when he hesitated. "I just want you to look at something. Edward, would you please face the officer?" Bella asked me then.

I did as she asked. "Good, now look real good at them." Bella told the man again and with my peripheral vision I could see that she had lifted Renesmee so that she was facing the officer. "Now, tell me, do you really think we've kidnapped her?" she asked again, the smugness was basically radiating off of her.

The guy had the decency to look ashamed, I'll give him that. There was no denying that Little Love was my baby girl and he had obviously seen it too. I was glad.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you kids seem young," the officer said and then paused and shook his head. "Never mind. What's the purpose of your visit to Canada and how long do you plan on staying?" he asked.

"We're visiting family and we'll stay as long as they'll have us." I answered. I'd finally managed to calm down a little.

"Enjoy your visit then, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Happy Holidays" the officer told us with a last glance of our passports, before giving them back and lifting the barrier so we could pass into Canada.

We wished him a Merry Christmas in return and I drove us away from the barrier.

"What in the H.E. Double L was _that?! _" Bella fumed as soon as we went through. "Where does he get off making assumptions like that?"

Half of me agreed with her. The other half of me, though, had caught a glimpse of the officer's thought towards the and I couldn't help but admire his dedication to his job. Many colleagues of his would have just brushed us off and even more would have turned a blind eye. Corruption in the High Places was a problem as old as Human Kind.

"Love, he was merely doing his job." I soothed her, making eye contact through the rearview mirror, seeing as she was in the backseat with Ren.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me "You were about to throttle him at the beginning."

"I read him mind just before he gave us our IDs back. The Feds have reason to suspect that there's a Human Trafficking ring working in this area*. They are smuggling children as well. He was just being on the lookout." I told her solemnly.

I knew there was no way that someone would take my child from me – what with her entire family being supernatural creatures with superhuman speed and strength – but nevertheless, it made me a bit calmer to know that if such a situation was ever to arise, at least there would be someone that would look for her.

Bella certainly didn't expect my reply. I saw her hand tighten around our girl as she held her closer, no doubt thinking along the same lines as me.

She nodded and buried her face into Ren's baby curls.

* * *

We rode in silence for a while after that when Bella finally asked me what the plan was.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to get to Healy as quickly as possible. The drive is usually about 3 days but since we don't need to sleep, eat or go to the bathroom I think we should only stop if absolutely necessary. If we ran out of diapers or if Ren needs a diaper change we can stop at a gas station or something." I told Bella. "The shortest route is to pass through Chilliwack, Prince George, Fort St. John and Whitehorse. Basically, we go along the Trans-Canada Highway for the most part." I explained.

"And if we need to make a stop somewhere along the way?" Bella asked.

"Well there are towns scattered around, we'll pass a few on our way so if there's need we'll stop." I told her.

"And we change places on feeding times and when she's tired of me." Bella added with a laugh.

I nodded with a chuckle.

Yes, it's been nearly five months since she was born but feeding time was strictly a Daddy-Daughter bonding time. On the rare occasion that I wasn't home it turned into Mommy-Daughter bonding time. I was more than alright with that, knowing that my daughter grew and matured each day and since she's the only child I'll ever get to have I would cherish every single memory and second with her.

Having made our plans, we were off.

* * *

Bella and I later amended our agreement and decided to switch places when we passed each city along our way. Basically, as soon as we reached Chilliwack and stretched our feet for a while, Bella took the wheel and I went in the back, to keep Ren company. I know she would have been perfectly safe if I held her in my arms in the front seat but I was not willing to take even the tiniest chance on her well-being Besides, knowing Bella's luck something was bound to happen if I did that. Therefore, it was best to play it safe.

It was while she was driving towards Prince George when my phone rang.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, she was the last person I expected to call at a time like this. For her, that is. She had called a couple of days ago after having received our message about moving.

Alice told her that along with Jazz they managed to locate Kaure, and to talk to her and that now they were headed towards the Amazon rain forest in search of the tribe that she told them about.

Alice chuckled through the phone. " Nothing's wrong, brother, relax." My eyes met Bella's in the rearview mirror and we both exhaled in relief.

"I'm calling simply to check in and tell you that we've made some major progress. You wouldn't believe it." She gushed over the phone and I wish I could have read her thoughts. I wasn't used to communicating this way with Alice.

"What did you find?" I asked her impatiently.

"Oh, Edward, patience is a virtue." She chuckled.

"Don't lecture me, Alice, this is about Ren's well-being. What did you find?"

I could almost feel her playfulness wash away as she took a deep breath. "I'd rather tell you when the entire family is around, we both know that we hate repeating ourselves. You should be at Tanya's place soon. Call me when you get there, put me on speaker phone and I'll tell you everything." Her voice trembled a little at the end due to the questionable signal. How she managed to get one in the middle of the Amazon rainforest is beyond me.

"Alice," She hadn't answered my question.

"Edward!" She cut me off, no doubt having saw what I would tell her, "Everything is going to be fine. It's good news. Trust me, brother."

And then, sure enough, given my rotten luck, the connection was lost.

"Alice." I called her. "Alice!" but all I got in return was the signal of an ended call.

"Damn it." I hissed under my breath.

"Love, relax, she did say it was good news." Bella comforted me from the driver's seat. "Follow your own advice, Edward, don't bet against Alice. If she says everything will be okay, then so it will be."

I sighed loudly, tossing my cell phone to the left end of the back seat.

I took Little Love in my arms careful not to wake her and held her close to me. She was the only comfort I was willing to accept at the moment.

* * *

"Oh My God, Edward, look!" Bella exclaimed from the back seat as she fed Renesmee as I drove towards Chetwynd.

"What?" I asked slightly alarmed. Alice's call had put me a little on edge and the fact that I didn't know all the details made me a little jumpy.

"That sign!" She laughed and shifted Little Love in her arms so that she could free one of her hands.

"Dawnson's Creek! I can't believe it!" She laughed as we passed the sign.

I laughed along with her, her glee instantly lifting my spirits.

"Wow, I can't believe it." She breathed, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Bella, it was just a road sign, it's not like James Van Der Beek suddenly appeared at the middle of the road." I teased her.

"Oh shut up!" She huffed. "I grew up watching this series. I just never thought I'd see the real place, that's all."

I laughed again. "Look at you, my little fangirl." I cooed at her.

Bella just glared at me from the backseat. "Baby girl, I think your precious Daddy is asking for a smack." She whispered to Ren.

"Ha! She's a Daddy's girl and you know it, she won't side with you." I said with a hint of pride in my voice.

This time it was Bella's turn to chuckle. "You might be her father, and she may be a 'Daddy's girl' but in thirteen years or so when she starts noticing boys around we'll see who she'd side with. Besides, just like you and the boys have your stupid bro code, we girls have one as well. It's called "Sisters before Misters; Chicks before D-I-C-K-S; take your pick." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her, which only made her laugh harder.

"Fine." I huffed. "Here I was about to offer you to actually come back here sometime, but seeing as you're going to behave like a smart A-S-S…" I trailed off, throwing a little pout into the mix.

"Really?" Bella's smugness was instantly forgotten.

I nodded.

"Oh that would be soooo cool!" She exclaimed with glee and if I didn't know any better I'd say she was channeling Alice.

* * *

Bella and I decided to make a short stop at Fort Nelson to stretch our legs a little and to give Ren some fresh air.

We stopped at a small diner on the main road and I couldn't help but see how Bella's face fell as she saw the festive decorations hung all over the place.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly as we both leaned onto the Volvo.

"It's not fair." She sighed.

"We should be in Forks right now, decorating our tree with Alice and Esme bossing us all around and then we should have Dad come over. The only Christmases I've spent with him I was too young to remember and now I'll never get that opportunity." She added after a moment.

I exhaled quietly. "I'm sorry, love." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled both my girls closer to me.

"Couldn't they have given us time at least after the holidays?" She asked no one in particular. "But then again, what do they care? They are not the one saying goodbye to their family on Christmas! Stupid mutts!" she fumed.

"It'll be alright, Bella." I said, not really knowing how to comfort her.

"How? How will it be alright?" She asked, defeat replacing her previous anger. "It's not fair to either me, Dad or Ren. How will it be alright? You were there, Edward, we are never to set foot in Forks again. You heard them, that was the deal."

"Once we settle down, we could fly Charlie out to us for the holidays or we could make a family trip out of it and go somewhere, all four of us." I suggested. "Besides, we'll outlive the mutts."

"We'll outlive my dad as well." Bella added in a quiet voice.

Open mouth insert foot.

And the award for most insensitive comment goes to… Edward Cullen!

"I'm sorry, love, that's not what I meant." I kissed the top of her head "I want Ren to know her grandfather as much as you do. So trust me, we'll figure something out, I promise."

Bella nodded weakly and I knew that until I provided her with a foolproof, solid plan of action she would not fully believe me.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

I drove through the dark streets of the small town that seemed to be even less inhabited than Forks. The only light was coming from the street lamps and the moon as I drove towards the edge of town.

"Bella, we're here." I told her after a few minutes as I pulled into the driveway of our cousins.

She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

"Welcome to Alaska, baby girl." She told Ren as she took her in her arms and fixed her jacket before stepping out of the car.

* * *

**_~ The info about the nursery rhyme is from Wikipedia – and yes, I know it's not always trustworthy – anyway, the first recording of this rhyme was in the USA during the late 19_****_th_****_ or early 20_****_th_****_ century. For the sake of the story we'll go with the first option. There is a superstition around it that says that if you say this rhyme when you see a shooting star your wish will be granted. It really was used in 'Pinocchio' as well as in a Madonna song, the movie "8 mm" and a Lana Del Rey song just to name a few._**

**_* The 'Traffic ring' is actually a true story I read on .com . Luckily, it's been busted so I hope everything is fine now. _**

**_ ** As a person who grew up during the 1990s and early 2000 I felt compelled to add that little tidbit in there lol_**

**_Now, a few more things. I've made a rough sketch of what's left of this story and we have 2 regular chapters to go + an epilogue and perhaps an outtake or two left. This ride is nearing its end and I just wanted to let you know that. _**

**_I know my updating schedule is horrible, but so is my Real Life schedule and I have a lot on my plate right now, from Uni, to unemployment, to finances, to family disputes. I do my best guys and I try to give you the best too. _**

**_I'll try to update Cullen Clan next, I know it's been a while. _**

**_I want to thank all of you for the never ending support and love that you give me. It keeps me going guys, it really does._**

**_Have a great weekend! _**

**_Anna._**


End file.
